Just one kiss
by Silvicj
Summary: Un solo beso y la vida de Alec Lightwood cambia se convierte en una montaña rusa de amores, traiciones y batallas entre... espera... para que os lo voy a contar si podeís sufrirlo? Seguid leyendo si queréis averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Just one kiss…**

 **Capítulo 1**

Un beso. Un único beso y todo cambió para siempre de forma inevitable e irrevocable.

El roce de dos pares de labios, el contacto de la punta de la lengua de Magnus con la suya, y todo lo que conocía se desvaneció al cerrar los ojos para dejar que el efecto de ese beso calara hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

Cuando despertó de esa ilusión, de la esperanzadora visión de futuro en la que se había sumido tras atreverse a mostrarle a la multitud que se congregaba en la improvisada capilla del instituto lo que sentía por el osado Magnus Bane, su mundo colapsó y se derrumbó.

Ocurrió todo tan rápido, cambió del sueño a la pesadilla en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante semejante giro del destino.

La primera señal del desastre que estaba por llegar a su vida fue la propia reacción de Maryse a ese beso. No solo no lo aprobó, sino que le odió por ello; ¿cómo puede una madre odiar a su hijo por amar a quién ella cree inferior? ¿Cómo puede una madre justificar ese odio con injustificable intolerancia?

La pérdida de Jace fue el siguiente augurio. Su hermano desapareció, casi literalmente hablando, de la mano de su mayor enemigo.

Y, por si no era dolor suficiente para él el que la vergüenza y la pérdida sumaban a su existencia, se vio añadiendo la culpabilidad a la ecuación: el instituto cargó contra Lydia inmediatamente por ayudarle a liberar a su hermana de los cargos a los que se enfrentaba. Por colaborar con él y permitir que Valentine se introdujera en su centro neurálgico y atacara sin piedad mostrando sus ya evidentes carencias.

Entonces, tras esos tres fatídicos sucesos, llegó uno que creyó que lo compensaría todo. Pero que acabó haciendo pedazos lo que quedaba de su ya quebrado corazón.

Magnus…

Magnus le había traicionado.

Y esa traición dolió incluso más que la pérdida o la vergüenza de dejar de ser el hijo pródigo de Maryse. Más que la culpabilidad de haberle fallado a Jace. A Lydia. Al instituto. O a todos.

De nuevo despojado de toda felicidad y esperanza, Alec Lightwood se preguntaba cómo el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn había podido engañarle del modo en que lo hizo. Era un cazador de sombras, uno de los mejores, y, a pesar de eso, ni siquiera era capaz de identificar los factores que debían haberle hecho entender que la devoción con la que le miraba tras besarle no era más que un engaño. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego?

Incluso la expresión de desdicha con la que se despidió de él aquel mismo día, mientras Jace yacía en el suelo a sus pies, ensangrentado, no era más que una mentira.

"Adiós, Alexander"

Había enterrado esas dos palabras y a la persona que las pronunció en lo más hondo de su ser para no ser capaz de sentir el dolor que le provocaban.

Cuando las escuchó tuvo la certeza de que era una despedida definitiva. Sin embargo, ahora; seis meses después, el destino volvía a ponerle en su camino.

-Alec, ¿estás listo?

El primogénito de los Lightwood alzó la mirada para encarar a su hermana. La vio comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de la sala en la que se daban lugar los juicios del instituto, y se levantó del asiento en el que aguardaba para seguirla hasta el interior.

Su convencimiento y su temple mermaban a cada paso que avanzaba hasta la sala.

-Izzy, espera—pidió, cuando apenas quedaban un par de metros para alcanzar la puerta de entrada. La preciosa mujer de largo cabello negro y expresión dura en la que se había convertido Isabel, le miró con severidad—. ¿Ha…? ¿Ha dicho algo?—preguntó, de igual modo.

Isabel dudó un instante, pero negó en lugar de contestar a su pregunta.

Será mejor que lo oigas por ti mismo pensó. Sabiendo que era un duro golpe el que de nuevo aguardaba a su hermano en el interior de esa sala.

—Muévete, nos están esperando—avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin detenerse a asegurarse de que la seguía.

Al atravesarla, lo primero que llamó la atención de Alec, fue la figura de Magnus. De todas las personas que allí se congregaban: sus padres, su hermana, Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, el maldito rey de los vampiros: Raphael, el insulso Simon… el brujo era la única que destacaba. ¿El motivo? Él era de todos ellos el único que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, vestido con las mismas andrajosas y sucias ropas con las que le hallaron en el escondite de Valentine que esa mañana habían atacado los Cazadores de Sombras. Una misión que él mismo había dirigido.

Caminó hacia ellos con la mirada fija al frente y la cabeza bien alta. Repitiéndose en todo momento que el hombre que se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo no era otro que aquel del que se había enamorado. El brujo por el que lo arriesgó todo. El que le había traicionado. Pensando en cómo no había podido olvidar el día de esa traición un solo segundo, minuto, ni hora de ese medio año de oscuridad en el que se sumió tras su desaparición.

 **6 meses antes…**

Besar a Magnus Bane frente a todos los destacados miembros de la Clave que se reunían para su inminente boda con Lydia Branwell era sin duda lo más osado que había hecho Alec Lightwood en sus dos décadas de vida.

Durante un corto periodo de tiempo, pensó que había valido la pena. Ese beso había significado tanto para él que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo a cambio.

Alec no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho: un sacrificio que recordaría para siempre.

Lidiar con Maryse y su rabia contenida no fue lo peor de la velada. En realidad, fue mucho más fácil ser consciente del odio que provocaba en su propia madre, que serlo de que la persona por la que lo había puesto todo en riesgo trabajaba para el peor enemigo de la Clave.

Tras ver a Valetine arrastrar a Jace junto a él a través de aquel portal, creyó que jamás recuperaría con vida a su hermano. A su parabatai.

Pero entonces, Magnus se ofreció a rastrear a Jace utilizando su magia. Le dio esperanza cuando él solo veía oscuridad. De nuevo fue su luz al final del camino.

Solo que lo fue el tiempo suficiente como para volver a dejar que las tinieblas le engulleran una vez más.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tras hacer esa pregunta, Magnus se acercó a Alec y se colocó a su lado.

Sin dejar de mirar los monitores de la sala de operaciones de los Cazadores de Sombras del Instituto, este contestó escueto.

—Bien.

Se hizo el silencio durante un incómodo minuto. El propio Alec no pudo soportar la presión.

— ¿Todo bien con Jocelyn?—preguntó, buscando romper ese silencio.

—Todo bien. Está mejorando por momentos. Clary y Luke están con ella.

— ¿Y el rastreo? ¿Tenemos ya lo que necesitabas para empezar?

—En cuanto Camille haga su parte, yo podré empezar la mía. Es cuestión de minutos.

Escuchar el nombre de la ex novia vampira de Magnus no ayudó a placar sus nervios. La conversación mantenida entre ambos hacía tan solo unas horas, le había dejado bastante claro que el chico se sentía celoso de su antigua relación. Y, sobre todo, del hecho de que ella fuera inmortal como el brujo, cuando él no lo era. Alec tenía miedo a no poder competir con algo tan inevitable como el tiempo.

Le vio cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda. Para después dirigirse hacia la mesa que había próxima a ellos y comenzar a mirar unos papeles extendidos sobre esta.

Inspirando profundamente y expirando con pesadez, Magnus decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto de la incómoda situación que se daba entre ellos. Se acercó a Alec y le sujetó del brazo derecho, arrastrándole con él por los pasillos del Instituto hasta el mismo despacho en el que el primogénito de los Lightwood solía esconderse para estar a solas.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Alec, observando curioso como el brujo cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Esto tiene que acabar, Alexander. Nuestra relación no puede alzarse sobre un lecho de dudas. Te he dicho que Camille no es nada ya para mí. Que el tiempo no importa. Pero parece que tú te empeñas en oscurecer el que se nos ha otorgado juntos.

Alec apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en la mesa de escritorio que había tras él; con las piernas extendidas y un brazo a cada lado de su superficie.

—No es algo que podamos obviar tan fácilmente, Magnus. Siempre será un factor en nuestra contra. Ella, en cambio, puede darte…

El brujo no le dejó terminar. Se acercó a él y pegó su cuerpo al del cazador. Una mano en su pecho, sobre el lado izquierdo, y otra sobre su mano, presionándola suavemente contra la mesa.

—No hay nada que ella ni nadie pueda darme, que no puedas darme tú. No hay nada que ella ni nadie pueda darme, que no desee sólo de ti—afirmó, con convencimiento.

Alec sintió como la mano posicionada sobre su pecho traspasaba un calor incomprensible a su corazón, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. El contacto de Magnus provocaba en él esa reacción siempre que le tocaba. Cuando le había besado, esa sensación se había multiplicado por mil. Oírle decir esas palabras, había rememorado ese instante sin necesidad de rozar sus labios.

—He perdido a Jace—admitió, acongojado y en parte algo avergonzado por estar haciéndolo—no puedo perderte también a ti.

Magnus alzó la mano que tocaba su pecho para acariciar su barbilla con suavidad.

—No vas a perderme—aseguró. Rozó con el pulgar el labio inferior del joven cazador, y su boca se entreabrió. Al ver la mirada excitada que le dirigía, se apoderó de él un potente deseo de colar su lengua en ella—. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Cada hecho y pensamiento mío son para ti, Alexander.

La nuez de Adán de Alec se movió arriba y abajo, lentamente. Magnus no quería forzar las cosas entre ellos, pero no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo ese deseo por más tiempo. Llevó la mano con la que le acariciaba a la nuca y apresó ese labio inferior con los suyos.

El cazador suspiró en el beso y correspondió a este con la misma pasión con la que lo recibía. Con tanta, y dejándose llevar de tal modo, que sin pensarlo se irguió y puso sus dos manos a los lados de la cara del brujo, profundizando un contacto del que jamás creía ser capaz de cansarse.

Al igual que lo hizo la primera vez que le besó, Magnus sonrió cuando sus labios se separaron.

—Por todos los dioses, Alec—susurró, su frente cayendo contra el pecho del alto cazador.

No sabía si iba a ser capaz de mantener un ritmo lento en esa relación. Lo intentaba, pero, ¿cómo podía culparse de no sentirse capaz? Cada arrebato del chico le pedía que lo acelerara de un modo que sabía que no era inteligente.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Alec, realmente ajeno al torrente de sensaciones desbordadas que provocaba en el ancestral brujo.

Un golpe en la puerta dio por finalizada la conversación antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Camille ha terminado, es la hora—afirmó Isabel, mirándoles alzando una ceja; al ser consciente de la cercanía inusual que había entre sus cuerpos.

—Vale, vamos—Alec fue el primero en abandonar la habitación. Salió a toda prisa de esta antes de que su hermana pudiera formular alguna incómoda pregunta.

Magnus sonrió a Isabel con complicidad, y ambos siguieron al mayor de los Lightwood hasta la sala del centro de mando de los cazadores.

El rastreo tuvo el éxito esperado. El Gran brujo de Brooklyn hizo honor a su reputación y dio con el paradero de Valentine y Jace, situándoles en un barco anclado en el puerto. El propio Magnus abrió el portal que trasladó a los Cazadores de Sombras convocados a la batalla hasta la embarcación, dispuestos a recuperar a su hermano.

Fue una dura lucha. Una encarnizada y sangrienta. Pero la victoria parecía alzarse para la Clave.

Alec ya casi podía saborearla. Veía a Jace a pocos metros de distancia. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando vio a Magnus a su lado. El brujo sujetaba a su hermano por un brazo y le gruñía palabras que él no alcanzaba a entender desde su posición. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

Y entonces sucedió, el gran brujo utilizó su magia para hacer caer a Jace al suelo.

— ¡Apártate de mí!—gritó al cazador.

El cuerpo del Nefilim salió despedido debido a la fuerza sobrenatural que utilizó contra él, y cayó en el suelo, justo a sus pies. Su rostro estaba ensangrentado, y su expresión era de dolor mientras miraba a Magnus de un modo que Alec no sabía cómo interpretar.

—No lo hagas, brujo. Es un error—advirtió Jace.

Alec les miró a ambos, confuso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, Valentine apareció ante ellos.

—Tienes algo que es mío, Bane. Devuélvemelo.

Y cuando el cazador creía que esas palabras hacían referencia a su hermano, que de nuevo ese hombre quería arrastrar al que decía ser su hijo hasta el futuro incierto que él podía darle, Magnus sacó la Copa Mortal del interior de su chaqueta y la tendió al antiguo cazador de sombras.

—Sólo olvídate de él, ¿quieres? No le necesitas—aseguró.

Valentine observó a Jace, después al brujo, y sonrió; alzando en sus manos la preciada y mágica reliquia.

—Abre el portal, Bane. Y quizás consigas lo que pretendes—afirmó.

Unas pocas palabras, un par de peculiares gestos, y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn abría de nuevo un paso temporal que permitiera al oscuro cazador de sombras alejarse de sus enemigos.

Aunque pudiese sonar egoísta a oídos de otros, lo que menos le importó a Alec de ese momento fue ver a Valentine sujetar la Copa Mortal y atravesar el portal. Lo único que le importó desde ese día, fue la traición. El ver a Magnus atravesarlo también para acompañarle.

— ¡Magnus!—gritó, con su arco en alto y una flecha dispuesta a atravesar su pecho; en su expresión había tanto miedo, que era fácil entender que trataba de no dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran— ¡no lo hagas!

—Adiós, Alexander—fue la respuesta del brujo, mirándole con una tristeza que seccionó en partes diminutas su corazón.

La flecha preparada en el arco fue disparada. Atravesando el hombro izquierdo de Magnus en el preciso instante en el que este daba un paso atrás y se introducía en el portal.

Alec bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, buscando la de Jace. Su expresión tan dolida como incrédula.

—Lo siento—dijo su hermano, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y hundiéndolas en su pelo, con expresión desesperada—. Lo siento.

 **En el presente…**

Tras los sucesos de ese día, Alexander Lightwood dejó atrás toda esperanza por tener una vida diferente a la que llevaba hasta el momento. Volvió a su antigua convicción. A creer que sólo ser un Cazador de Sombras tenía sentido para alguien como él. Era para lo que había nacido. Para lo que le habían criado. No podía escapar de lo que era.

Pero no olvidó todas las mentiras. Ni culpó a la Clave de ellas. Los verdaderos culpables, eran de su misma sangre. Y lo tuvo presente cada día que transcurrió hasta esa mañana.

Ahora sólo podía contar con el apoyo de Jace. Él no era de su propia sangre, era algo más. Era su Parabatai. El alma vinculada a la suya. Y, aunque entendía por fin que lo que sentía por su hermano no era amor, sino adoración, sentía que era la única persona que de verdad haría cualquier cosa por él. Que jamás le traicionaría.

Cuando recibió su llamada, esa en la que le informó que por fin, después de seis meses de búsqueda, habían encontrado el escondite de Valentine, en todo lo que podía pensar, era en tener la satisfacción de ver encadenado al subterráneo que le traicionó.

Alexander no tardó en obtener lo que deseaba. Solo que no lo hizo del modo en que esperaba.

La fuente de información de Jace no fue del todo fiable; algo comprensible en opinión de Alec, ¿quién podía fiarse de los subterráneos? Él no, desde luego. No volvería a hacerlo jamás. Valentine no estaba en la casa cuando los Cazadores de Sombras irrumpieron en ella. Pero sí el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Le hallaron encerrado en una mazmorra en el subsuelo de la casa. Encadenado y torturado hasta la extenuación.

Alec se quedó estático mirándole desde el otro lado de los barrotes de la celda en la que lo retenían. Sintió una extraña satisfacción entremezclarse con tristeza al ver su rostro demacrado, su aspecto deteriorado. A pesar de la barba que poblaba su rostro, se le veía más delgado.

No pudo mirarle a los ojos, estaba medio inconsciente, y su cabeza caía hacia adelante ocultándolos.

Jace fue el primero en entrar en esa prisión. Haciendo algo que sorprendió a Alec casi tanto cómo le enfureció: corrió a agacharse junto a Magnus para ayudarle a liberarse de las cadenas que le apresaban.

—Magnus, eh… amigo. Soy Jace. ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme? Estás a salvo.

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza horas después, cuando Alec aguardaba a entrar en la sala de juicios.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que había olvidado que el brujo intentó matarle antes de marcharse para reunirse con Valentine? ¿Antes de traicionarles?

Las dudas le asaltaban. Si Magnus había estado ayudando a Valentine a formar su ejército de las tinieblas, ¿por qué motivo le tenía encerrado y torturado?

No tardó en obtener respuesta a esas preguntas.

—Alexander... Alexander... ¡Alexander!

Estaba tan absorto en sus recuerdos que no se percató de que se quedaba estático y pensativo frente a los asistentes a la reunión. Ni siquiera escuchó la voz de Maryse hasta que esta hubo repetido su nombre varias veces.

—Lo siento. Yo…—balbuceó.

—Aproxímate—ordenó Maryse. Estaba sentada en la misma silla que la propia Inquisidora de la Clave ocupara el día del juicio de Isabel. Mirándole con desdén desde su posición privilegiada, y hablándole con ese tono de directora que utilizaba con él desde entonces. Desde que le vio besar a Magnus, al traidor, su tono nunca había vuelto a ser de madre para dirigirse a Alec.

Robert, su padre, se mantenía en silencio y mirándole con expresión de pesadumbre; exactamente como lo hacía siempre que se cruzaban desde aquel día, de pie en el lazo izquierdo de la silla de Maryse.

En el extremo opuesto; el derecho, Isabel ocupaba el último lugar destacado de los Lightwood. Su hermana prefería observar el suelo a mirarle a él. Sabía que sus ojos la delatarían.

Junto a ella, Clary Fairchild sí se permitía poner su atención en él. Con una triste comprensión en los ojos que hizo que su estómago se encogiera al verla.

Frente a ellos, cada uno colocado a un lado de la sala, le miraban con interés Luke Garroway; el nuevo jefe de la manada de los hombres lobo; acompañado de Jocelyn Fairchild, y Raphael Santiago; el líder de los Vampiros de la ciudad. Alec no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el motivo para que les hubieran convocado para un asunto como ese. Magnus era un asunto de la Clave. Había recuperado la Copa Mortal sólo para volver a entregársela a Valentine. Era un traidor. Los subterráneos no tenían nada que decir en cuanto a su detención.

Y en el centro de la sala, aguardaban las dos únicas personas que podía dar algo de sentido a esa escena. Magnus; arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos esposadas a la espalda con unos grilletes especiales fabricados por los Nefilim que evitaban que utilizara su magia, y Jace; de pie junto al acusado.

Magnus miraba al suelo, en ningún momento conectó su mirada con la de Alec. Su expresión era moribunda, apagada. Casi parecía que esperaba el veredicto para poder dejarse caer contra la fría superficie de mármol y descansar para siempre.

Jace, en cambio, le miraba fijamente. Fijo y con… ¿culpabilidad?

—Procede—escuchó decir a Maryse, justo cuando su hijo se colocó junto a su hermano.

Alec no se atrevía a ponerse junto a Magnus. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados. No podía perder los nervios. No ante Maryse. Esa era una satisfacción que nunca volvería a darle.

Isabel dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar.

—Magnus Bane ha sido convocado ante la dirección del Instituto para reconocer los cargos de traición contra la Clave que se le imputan. Se declara inocente de los cargos antes mencionados, por lo que se llama a declarar a los testigos de su deslealtad. Alexander Lightwood, es tu turno para hablar—afirmó, solemne.

Entonces Alec hizo algo que sorprendió a todos los asistentes. Se rio.

—Olvídalo, Izzy. No tengo nada que decir. No pienso ser partícipe de vuestro circo—se volvió y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta para salir.

Maryse gritó tan fuerte su nombre que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más—amenazó— O…

— ¿O qué?—Alec la miró divertido, cruzándose de brazos. Aguardando su respuesta—. No te esfuerces, Maryse—él tampoco se molestaba ya en llamarla mamá—. Esto ni siquiera es un juicio de verdad. No tienes potestad. La Clave ya se ocupó de que así fuera. Si quieres saber algo sobre lo que ocurrió la noche en la que el brujo escapó, pregunta. Pero no pienso seguirte el juego como hacen todos. Eso pasó a la historia. Solo testificaré en un juicio que oficie la propia Clave. Ahora sólo respondo ante ellos. Mete a ese traidor en una celda y espera a que los verdaderos dirigentes vengan a por él, ¿quieres?

Antes de que su madre volviera a alzar el grito en el cielo, Jace intervino.

—No sucedió lo que crees, Alec. Todo fue una mentira. Una necesaria para el bien común. Magnus no es el traidor que todos habéis creído durante estos meses.

De nuevo el mayor de los Lightwood detuvo el caminar y se volvió, esta vez a mirar a su hermano.

— ¡Mientes!—lo gritó tan fuerte que su voz profunda retumbó en las paredes—. No entiendo el por qué, pero mientes.

—Tú estabas allí, hermano—la voz de Jace se quebró. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de revelar haría que el odio que Alec sentía hacia Magnus tomara una nueva dirección también hacia él—Viste lo que sucedió. Solo que no sabías lo que estabas viendo.

—Tienes razón, yo estaba allí—afirmó, sarcástico—vi como ese… subterráneo—señaló a Magnus, pero sin mirarle durante mucho tiempo—el mismo que prometió salvarte, te maltrató y ayudó a nuestro enemigo a escapar con la Copa Mortal.

—Tuvo que hacerlo—empezó a decir Jace, pero la reacción de su hermano le interrumpió.

Alec comenzó a caminar hacia él, lleno de ira y con toda la intención de volver a comenzar a gritar.

—Yo le pedí a Jace que mintiera.

Esa fue la primera vez en seis meses que escuchaba la voz de Magnus. Decidir si quería mirarle a los ojos o no, en ese momento dejó de ser una opción.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio, escuchando el relato del brujo. Magnus solo miraba a Alec. Sus miradas conectaron y no se apartaron la una de la otra un solo segundo hasta que hubo terminado.

—Localicé a Jace en el interior del barco durante la batalla. Juntos escapamos de Valentine. Pero ambos sabíamos que la victoria solo sería temporal. Volvería a por él para terminar su trabajo. Además, estaba el hecho de que tenía consigo la Copa Mortal. Teníamos que hacer algo al respecto, Alec. Era necesario.

Un mal necesario para un bien mayor recordó Jace. Esas fueron las palabras que usó el brujo cuando le agarró del brazo y le pidió que le dejara sacrificarse en su lugar.

Recordaba la conversación como si acabara de suceder. Si el plan de Magnus surtía efecto, conseguiría liberarle de Valentine, y asegurar que este no pudiera utilizar la Copa Mortal hasta encontrar el modo de destruirla.

Alec no me lo perdonará. Si te sucede algo… nos odiará a los dos

Un mal necesario para un bien mayorcontestó Magnussi sale bien, podrá decidir si odiarme para siempre o perdonarme por querer un futuro mejor para todos. Yo soy una opción para él, pero tú… Jace, tú eres su familia. He visto su rostro, su miedo a perderte. No puedo permitir que eso pase.

Lo que deseas no es un futuro mejor para todos, sino para élpuntualizó Jace.

Magnus le cogió del brazo y gruñó una orden.

Tú haz lo que te digo. Es tu deber, ¿no? Cazador de Sombras. Cumple con este. Demuestra ser mejor que Valentine.

Magnus le soltó y le hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Apártate de mí!—gritó el brujo; fingiendo querer hacerle daño de verdad. Y se vio arrastrado por su magia hasta Alec.

—No lo hagas, brujo. Es un error—advirtió Jace. Tal vez ayudara al bien mayor; quizás consiguiera detener a Valentine de forma definitiva; pero no sabía si Alec sería capaz de perdonarle por algo así algún día. A ninguno de ellos dos.

Pero Magnus no obedeció a su advertencia. Continuó con su plan. Permitió la huida de Valentine con la Copa Mortal, y se marchó con él para asegurarse de que jamás podría hacer uso de esta.

Se llevó consigo el dolor que la mirada traicionada de Alec le provocaría el resto de sus días. Un dolor mayor que el de sentir aquella flecha atravesarle.

Al margen de sus pensamientos, el brujo continuaba con su relato.

—Durante meses, funcionó. Conseguí que mi hechizo inutilizara la Copa—continuaba mirando únicamente a Alec, como si sólo ante él hubiera de justificarse—. Convencí a Valentine de que el problema residía en algo que le habían hecho en el instituto. Que era cosa de la Clave. Jace me ayudó desde aquí. Hizo correr la voz de que era un traidor. Os lo hizo creer a todos. Era necesario para el plan.

Alec miró a Jace. Su expresión de total abandono.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera—puntualizó Magnus, volviendo a conseguir la atención de Alec—. Pero entonces llegó Agrippa, y todo cambió.

—Fue culpa mía, yo debí dar con él antes que Valentine. Era mi misión—afirmó Jace, desconsolado—. Y ahora él ya no confía en Magnus. Hemos perdido nuestra mejor opción. Todo lo que ha sucedido estos meses, será para nada.

— ¿Quién es Agrippa?—tras muchos minutos en silencio, Maryse por fin se decidió a volver a hablar.

—Un antiguo brujo. Más antiguo aún que Magnus o yo. Más incluso que nuestra creadora—intervino Raphael.

Alec apretó los dientes al escuchar hablar de Camille.

—Empiezo a ver el motivo por el cual Jace nos convocó aquí—aseguró Luke—. Vamos a necesitar aunar fuerzas entre todas las razas del submundo si esto es lo que yo creo que es.

—Lo es—afirmó Magnus—. No será fácil para él, pero Agrippa puede llegar a revertir el hechizo que puse sobre la Copa. El problema es que tardará menos en hacerlo de lo que debería si no puedo continuar recargándolo cada cierto tiempo como hacía hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué proponéis?—preguntó Rafael—está claro que tenéis un plan.

—Debemos encontrarles de nuevo. Rescatar a Agrippa y recuperar la Copa Mortal antes de que Valentine pueda hacer uso de ella.

—Si no lo hacemos, todo esto habrá sido para nada—desde el suelo, Magnus miraba a Alec con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. Lo siento—susurró.

— ¡No!—gritó el cazador de sombras, inclinándose ante el brujo y sujetándole del cuello de su raída camisa—es todo una mentira. Todos vosotros, sólo tratáis de…

— ¡Alec!—intervino Jace, metiéndose entre sus cuerpos y arrancándole la tela de las manos—. Él sólo quería ayudar. Lo hizo por ti. ¿No ves lo que ha obtenido? ¿Lo que le han hecho?

Alec guardó silencio un minuto, mirando a Magnus. Su mandíbula apretada por la rabia, en su mente rememoraba cada palabra de su última conversación, cada imagen de la escena en la que atravesó el portal.

—Sólo ha obtenido lo que se merece—dijo, finalmente—igual que vas a hacerlo tú—. Dio dos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar a Jace, después se volvió y caminó hacia la salida.

—Alec…–llamó Isabel, preocupada— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a poner sobre aviso a la Clave.

Isabel corrió hasta su hermano y le detuvo colocándose frente a él.

—No lo hagas. Sabes lo que ocurrirá. Nuestro apellido… nosotros—miró a sus padres—esta vez no podremos recuperarnos de la vergüenza, Alec. Después de todo lo ocurrido… No puedes volver a hacernos esto ahora que la Clave parece estar recobrando su confianza en esta familia.

—No he sido yo quien lo ha hecho, Izzy—afirmó, mirando directamente a su madre.

Luke observó el rostro de Maryse, había un miedo profundo en su mirada.

—Alec, por favor—suplicó Isabel. Comprendía el dolor de su hermano, mejor que nadie ella sabía lo mucho que había sufrido durante esos últimos meses. ¿Quién sino le había escuchado llorar a escondidas en la habitación contigua a la suya?

Pero Alec estaba decidido.

—Lo siento, Izzy. Es mi deber. Debo informar. Ya no hay nadie aquí en quien pueda confiar—afirmó, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe tras él.

—Tenemos que hablar—afirmó Luke, mirando a los Lightwood y a Rafael.

—Y ya—intervino Jocelyn Fray—una vez esto llegue al consejo. Magnus será llevado ante la justicia de la Clave. Y ellos no atenderán a razones.

Mientras ellos conversaban sobre el futuro del Instituto y el porvenir del brujo, Magnus pensaba en lo que había sentido al oír hablar a Alec.

Pudo percibir sin demasiado esfuerzo la oscuridad que ocupaba la persona de Alexander Lightwood en esos momentos. Sintió cómo la dulzura, timidez y calidez de espíritu que le caracterizaban parecían haber desaparecido.

—Ha cambiado—afirmó, casi en un susurro; mirando al suelo, entristecido y sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo—. Ha abandonado toda esperanza—a la felicidad, a obtener el futuro que le ofrecí y debí darlese dijo. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Inmediata comprensión?.

—Ya no es él mismo. Ahora es...—Jace se detuvo un momento antes de decirlo—ahora es cómo era yo antes—antes de conocer a Clarypensó. De conocer el amor correspondido.

—Es mucho peor que eso—afirmó Clary, acercándose hasta Jace y acariciando su hombro con cariño. No le importaba lo que dijera la sangre, ella siempre estaría ahí para él—. Es la peor versión de cualquiera de nosotros, de sí mismo, que ha podido recrear.

—Debisteis decirle la verdad—reprochó Izzy, enfadada; mirando a Jace y a Magnus—al menos a él.

Magnus negó.

—No lo habría permitido.

—Porque te quería, Magnus. ¿Lo entiendes? Es lo normal. Habría querido protegerte tan pronto se hubiera enterado de tu descabellado plan.

—Ese es el motivo por el que él no me permitió decírselo a Alec, Izzy. No es culpa suya—Jace salió en defensa del brujo—. Aunque hubiera estado de acuerdo con el plan en un principio, habría sufrido al enterarse de que Valentine había descubierto a Magnus. De que le torturaba para intentar conseguir que quitara el hechizo de la Copa.

—No, tienes razón—contestó Isabel, aún más enfadada—. No es culpa suya, sino tuya. Eras su hermano, su parabatai. No debiste permitirlo. Era una locura.

— ¡Izzy!—se quejó Clary, pero Isabel continuaba gritándole.

—Le viste sufrir como yo, Jace. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No, déjala. Ella tiene razón—dijo Jace a Clary—debí encontrar otro modo.

—No es momento de lamentarse—Luke se acercó a ellos y se colocó tras Magnus. Le ayudó a levantarse y desabrochó sus grilletes—hay mucho que hacer. Primero que nada tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y la Clave?—preguntó Simon, ya nadie recordaba su presencia en la sala. Había estado callado como una tumba durante toda la escena. ¿Quién demonios había solicitado su asistencia a esa reunión?—. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando sepan que Magnus ha escapado?

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde—afirmó Robert Lightwood, abrazando a su esposa por la espalda; tratando de reconfortarla.

Maryse continuaba en un extraño estado de shock. De incredulidad. Era como si todo lo sucedido no fuera más que la recreación de la devastación de su familia. Una vez más, su apellido quedaría en entredicho. "Los Lightwood compinchados con el brujo que traicionó a la Clave" "¿Serán unos traidores también?" De nuevo la desgracia se cernía sobre ellos. Y, una vez más, Alec y su relación con Magnus eran los causantes de esa desgracia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El amor que sentía hacía Jace era algo que había formado parte de él desde que tenía uso de razón. Quererle era estaba dentro de su ser. Durante años, el vínculo que les unía había sido el principal motivo de Alec para seguir adelante. Para enfrentarse a una vida en la que, cada paso, cada decisión tomada, estaba escrita para él de antemano. Sabía quién era, cuál era su camino, y junto a quién debía recorrerlo. Era un cazador de sombras, era el parabatai de Jace. Se sentía completo.

Al menos eso creía hasta que conoció a Magnus.

Solamente una persona había sido capaz de desviarle de ese camino, de eclipsar esa devoción que sentía por su hermano y sustituirla por un amor que nada tenía que ver con la fraternidad, y esta era el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Magnus le dio la esperanza de la libertad. Le enseñó que podía decidir quién era. Que no debía conformarse con el futuro que estaba escrito para él. Juntos, reescribirían la historia de ambos.

Después de arriesgarlo todo: su carrera como cazador, las relaciones con su familia, su apellido, su corazón… ser consciente de que nada de aquello era verdad le destrozó por dentro; oscureció su alma y desdibujó su camino; haciéndolo incierto y peligroso.

Por ese motivo, movido por las tinieblas que reinaban en su interior, cumplió su amenaza en cuanto salió de la sala en la que se reunían. Alec abandonó el instituto y contactó con la Clave para informarles del paradero del traidor Magnus Bane.

Cuando regresó a las instalaciones del cuartel general de los Cazadores de Sombras, supuso que el brujo ya no se encontraría en ellas para entonces. Lo prefería así. Gracias a su lealtad, la Clave permitiría que fuera él mismo el encargado de darle caza de nuevo. Estaba seguro. Contaba con ello.

Los Lightwood, en cambio, estaba convencido de que no habrían abandonado el que era su hogar; Maryse podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una cobarde. Aguardaría a la llegada de los miembros de la Clave y daría la cara ella misma en su propia defensa. Se moría de ganas de verla humillarse para excusarse.

A quien no esperaba encontrar tampoco en el instituto, era a Jace. Creyó que se habría marchado con Clary y el resto de los seguidores de Magnus el traidor. Pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando traspasó las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento y le vio conversar con otro cazador; se preparaban para realizar una práctica de Kendo. Y se comportaban como si nada hubiera sucedido; como si todo continuara como siempre y ese no fuera más que otro día de adiestramiento cualquiera en sus vidas.

Rebosante de furia, Alec se acercó hasta ellos y obligó al muchacho que hablaba con Jace a marcharse.

—Largo—rugió, con una convicción que no dio lugar a que el cazador se negara a lo que pedía.

—Lo siento, Mike—se disculpó Jace, mirando al muchacho mientras se alejaba—. ¿También has perdido la educación, hermano?—preguntó, cruzándose de brazos; esta vez concentrado en Alec.

—No me llames así—replicó este, con desprecio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías escondiéndote con tu amigo el brujo.

—No hay motivo para esconderse—afirmó su parabatai, apenado por el tono de desdén con el que le hablaba—. Alec, tenemos que hablar. Deja que te explique…

—No hay nada que hablar. No hay nada entre tú y yo que sea digno de mención. No puedo anular el vínculo que existe entre ambos por mi propia salud, pero sí fingir que no existe. No lo necesito. Dime, ¿a qué te refieres con que no hay motivo para esconderse? Has traicionado a la Clave. Has ocultado información valiosa. Serás juzgado junto al subterráneo.

El pecho de Jace dolía por la presión que sentía que lo aplastaba. Cada palabra de su hermano, era una daga envenenada directa a su corazón.

—No va a haber juicio, Alec. Magnus no va a ser juzgado por la Clave. Ni yo tampoco. Al contrario, la Clave nos ha pedido que encontremos a Valentine y la Copa, y que acabemos con este asunto de una vez por todas.

—Mientes otra vez—tragó con fuerza, esperaba que así fuera—. Parece que se está convirtiendo en una fea costumbre.

Jace no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio, observándole cómo si tratara de disculparse por algo. Desvió su mirada de su hermano, dirigiéndola al fondo de la sala. Alec la siguió y contempló a Lydia Branwell conversar acaloradamente con su hermana Isabel.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó del mayor de los Lightwood.

Alejándose del otro cazador, caminó hasta las dos mujeres.

—Dime que no es cierto—pidió. No miraba a Izzy, sino a Lydia.

—Ven conmigo. Aquí no—la enviada de la Clave caminó en dirección a un despacho en el que poder hablar con él en privado.

—Alec…—Isabel llamó su atención, pero su hermano la ignoró y siguió a la cazadora.

— Dime que no es cierto—volvió a pedir, una vez a solas en el interior de ese despacho.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso—contestó Lydia. Parecía disgustada.

Alec le dio la espalda un instante, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y luego dejándolas caer de forma brusca.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado—pidió, frustrado; volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella—. Creía que la Clave…

Lydia bajó la mirada. Ahora había tristeza en sus ojos. Alec podía verla. La conocía mejor que nadie en toda la sede de los Cazadores de Sombras. Le debía mucho. Sabía que había sufrido tanto como él para poder recobrar la confianza de la Clave, y por su forma de desviar la mirada, podía entender que había sucedido algo que la estaba martirizando.

—Jocelyn Fray. Eso ha sucedido—aclaró la cazadora—. Su recuperación ha resultado ser una lacra para nosotros. Sus contactos en la Clave son más sólidos de lo que pensábamos. Ha convencido al nuevo inquisidor de que ella tenía conocimiento del plan de Magnus. De que los Lightwood fueron los que lo idearon todo. Como prueba de…

Alec dejó escapar una risita irónica.

—Como prueba de su lealtad—finalizó por ella.

—Ahora la Clave cree que tu madre controlaba a Magnus Bane a través de Jace. Que juntos buscaban un modo de destruir la copa mortal y capturar de una vez por todas a Valentine. Y que lo han mantenido en secreto por el bien de todos.

—Así que, no solo no van a juzgarles, sino que además es posible que les den las gracias por traicionarnos a todos—Alec no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lydia podía ver su frustración aumentar por momentos. La rabia en su interior reflejada en sus ojos.

Se acercó a él. El cazador de nuevo le daba la espalda. Acarició uno de sus hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta para mirarla.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, Alec. Lo siento—afirmó, con dulzura y candidez en su voz—. Las órdenes son ayudar a Jocelyn y a Magnus Bane a dar con el segundo brujo para intentar encontrar la Copa y destruirla. Además de capturar a Valentine Morgenstern con vida.

Alec negó. Su garganta se estrechaba, haciendo que notara que su nuez de Adán se moviera lentamente a través de su laringe.

—No puedo hacerlo, Lydia—confesó—no puedo…—apretó los dientes, incapaz siquiera de pronunciar las palabras. No podía trabajar al lado de las personas que le habían traicionado. Aunque fuera por el bien de la sociedad de Cazadores de Sombras. Por el bien de la humanidad.

Lydia deseó no tener que darle la información que restaba a la que ya había compartido con él.

—Hay algo más—pronunció esas palabras casi con miedo. Se sentía como si se sumara a la larga lista de personas en las que confiaba y que le había defraudado.

Alec frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?—no le gustó su expresión.

—Vuelvo a Idris, Alec. Tu madre me ha pedido que abandone el instituto. Jocelyn y ella comparten su gestión a partir de hoy por orden expresa del Inquisidor. Maryse y ella han puesto a Jace al cargo de la misión. Todos los cazadores han de obedecer sus órdenes.

"Incluido tú" era lo que iba implícito en esa frase. Alec lo sabía. Entendía lo que Lydia trataba de decirle: me quitan de en medio. Se llevan a la única persona que puede apoyar tus convicciones. Te quedas sólo. Sólo contra ellos.

Fue tal la furia que se apoderó del cazador que no se sintió capaz de decir nada, arremetió en su lugar contra los muebles del despacho; volcó las sillas, volteó la mesa y esparció todos los papeles que había en ella.

Lydia no se sintió con ánimos de interponerse en su camino. La expresión de su rostro le congelaba la sangre en las venas.

En ese estado de locura abandonó Alec el despacho, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Jace se adiestraba allí con Mike en esos precisos momentos.

En cuanto le vio aproximarse; despojándose de su chaqueta de cuero y tirándola al suelo, y desprendiendo odio con la mirada fija en Jace, Mike lanzó su palo al aire en su dirección para que lo cogiera; sus intenciones eran fáciles de adivinar.

—Alec, ¿qué haces?—la pregunta de su hermano quedó en el aire.

No tardaron en chocar sus sables de madera. En resonar con fuerza en toda la sala.

—No te bastaba con traicionar a tu parabatai. Sentías la necesidad de humillarme—reprochó el mayor de los cazadores.

—Te equivocas, Alec—se defendió el Nefilim, respondiendo a su agresión—. Nada de lo que hemos hecho ha sido por herirte. Al contrario.

—Claro, por eso te has asegurado de dejarme sólo. De que tenga que cumplir tus órdenes para no ir en contra de las de la Clave. Me despojas de la poca dignidad que me queda, ¿cómo te sientes? Siempre has querido destacar, estar por encima de los demás, la dicha debe ser indescriptible.

Jace trataba de contrarrestar los golpes sólo con movimientos defensivos, pero su hermano no le dio lugar a hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. Sus golpes eran tan severos y cargados de necesidad de dañar, que tuvo que responder a ellos como si luchara con un enemigo.

—Eso es lo que no entiendes, Alec. Tú no estás sólo.

Tras el primer golpe del bokuto contra las costillas de Alec, Jace creyó que este se retractaría, que aflojaría la intensidad con la que le atacaba.

En lugar de eso, el dolor que le atravesó le hizo luchar con más furia. Hizo varios movimientos rápidos que desarmaron a Jace y le hicieron caer al suelo.

—Sí, lo estoy—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de comenzar a golpearle sin descanso—. ¡Estoy sólo! ¡Sólo!

El bokuto de Alec golpeó su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que alguien se aproximó por detrás de él y le obligó a separarse de su hermano; su cuerpo impactó contra la pared.

Al menos eso era lo que él creía que había sucedido, que alguien le estaba sujetando. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie le tocaba. Miró hacia la entrada: de pie frente a ellos, con la mano alzada, Magnus Bane utilizaba su magia para detenerle. A su lado, Izzy le miraba horrorizada, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Alec dirigió su mirada al suelo, hacia donde estaba Jace, tendido y ensangrentado, con Clary agachada a su lado, comprobando sus heridas.

Rememoró la noche de la desaparición de Magnus, cuando vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo en un estado semejante. Aquel día sintió un miedo terrible a perderle al verle herido. Ahora, esas heridas se las había infligido él.

—Suéltame—susurró, volviendo en sí sumido en una extraña conmoción.

Magnus no obedeció enseguida, se acercó hasta él y le miró a los ojos.

El brujo vestía de nuevo del mismo modo peculiar que solía hacerlo, con una casaca azul abierta en la zona del pecho y un pantalón negro. Su cabello había sido cortado y peinado de punta, y su barba recortada. Pero no en su totalidad, la leve capa de pelo que quedaba en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto más serio y mayor. A pesar del cambio, continuaba habiendo una profunda tristeza en sus rasgados u oscuros ojos marrones.

—Este no eres tú, Alexander—afirmó, moviendo la mano hasta la mejilla izquierda del cazador, y acariciando un arañazo que el sable de madera había dejado en esta.

Alec cerró los ojos ante su contacto; seis meses odiándole, y un leve roce había bastado para devolverle el recuerdo de aquello que sentía cuando le tocaba.

Por un momento, Magnus creyó que se había tranquilizado.

—Alexander…—susurró, pronunciando su nombre con un tono derrotado y arrepentido que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó el Nefilim, demostrándole que se equivocaba. Sus palabras, su voz, lejos de tranquilizarle, le exaltaban aún más.

El brujo hizo lo que deseaba, aflojó el agarre que su magia tenía sobre él, y le dejó marchar.

—No vuelvas a tocarme—advirtió Alec, acercándose a Magnus hasta susurrarlo a su oído—. Nunca—finalizó, mirándole durante unos instantes a tan corta distancia de su rostro.

El brujo hubiera deseado poder besarle y demostrarle de ese modo lo mucho que le quería; lo mucho que sentía el dolor que le había infligido su decisión de enfrentarse a Valentine dejándole al margen. Pero sabía que, en esos instantes, tratar de llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón, habría sido como tratar de no ahogarse en un profundo océano de desesperación.

Alec se apartó de él y dio una patada al bokuto arrojado a sus pies, cogió su chaqueta de cuero del suelo, y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

—Dale tiempo—escuchó decir el brujo, a su espalda; mientras observaba angustiado como el joven cazador al que amaba se alejaba.

Magnus sonrió con tristeza.

—Tiempo es todo lo que puedo darle ahora mismo—contestó a Isabel, vencido—. Pero jamás aceptará mis disculpas.

Volviendo a la cruda realidad, Magnus se acercó a toda prisa hasta donde estaba Jace, se agachó a su lado y comprobó sus heridas. Los golpes habían causado contusiones en sus costillas, pero no era nada que una runa, o su propia magia, no pudiera arreglar.

—Se pondrá bien—afirmó, mirando a Clary para que esta dejara de preocuparse—. Estas heridas duelen más en el alma que en el cuerpo, querida. Te lo aseguro.

Jace le miró comprensivo. Sus palabras no podían ser más acertadas.

A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, de que sus costillas ardían como el fuego del infierno y le dificultaban la respiración, lo que más le dolía de ese enfrentamiento era pensar en las palabras de Alec. En el convencimiento de su hermano cuando decía que le habían dañado de forma intencionada.

— ¿Qué…—le costaba hablar a causa del dolor—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Magnus?—preguntó, hundido.

El brujo suspiró, tan consternado como él.

—No lo sé, querido. No sé si hay algo que se pueda hacer. No hay nadie en quien él confíe ya.

Pero se equivocaban, había alguien que sí podía volver a poner a Alexander Lightwood de vuelta en el camino correcto.

O, al menos, alguien que pudiera darle una pista de cómo volver a encontrarlo.

Alec cogió su arco y sus flechas y salió en estampida del Instituto. Caminó por la ciudad en dirección oeste y no se detuvo hasta llegar al bosque.

Durante un tiempo indefinido, afinó su puntería y dejó la mente en blanco. Obviando todo y a todos los que existían a su alrededor.

Simon era la última persona a la que Alec habría deseado conversar en un momento como ese. Encontrarse con él en el bosque, fue una extraña coincidencia en un día que no parecía sino poder empeorar a cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, mundano? ¡Lárgate!—le instó, desagradable; como lo había sido siempre con él.

Simon no se amedrentó, como hubiera hecho un tiempo atrás, sino que se acercó y, aprovechando la rapidez que le daba ser ahora un vampiro, le robó una de sus flechas del carcaj y comenzó a juguetear con ella en sus manos.

—Ya no soy un mundano, Alec Lightwood—recordó—deberías tenerlo en cuenta. Soy un vampiro. Y este territorio está cercano a mi guarida, vengo aquí a menudo. Es a ti a quien no suelo ver frecuentarlo. ¿Demasiada gente en el instituto?—preguntó, sarcástico.

—Soy un Cazador de Sombras, Simon. Matar a gente como tú es mi trabajo. Arrancarte la cabeza sería cómo archivar papeleo en un día cualquiera en la oficina. No me tientes—cargó una flecha y la disparó contra su objetivo: un árbol a doscientos metros de distancia; acertó justo en el centro.

El vampiro se rio.

—Tiene que ser una putada eso de no ser el niño bonito del instituto, ¿no? Que Jace esté al mando y las cosas se muevan sin que tú: su amadísimo parabatai—dijo con sarcasmo—seas necesario para él. Eso debe estar carcomiéndote por dentro. Jode que te quiten de en medio, ¿eh?

Alec disparó una flecha contra él tan rápido, que Simon no tuvo tiempo de agarrarla. Le atravesó la mano con la que jugueteaba con la flecha que le había quitado minutos antes.

—Dímelo tú, vampiro—se mofó el Nefilim, sabía que eso no le mataría, pero dolería lo suficiente como para advertirle que no volviera a intentar chulearle—. Desde que Jace apareció en tu vida, para Clary no eres más que un segundón.

Simon volvió a reírse. Se arrancó la flecha de la mano sin pensarlo; aguantó un quejido de dolor por no darle la satisfacción de escucharle sufrir.

—Sabes, en otro momento, eso me habría dolido—confesó—. Pero ya no. Ahora sé que le importo.

Esta vez fue Alec quien se carcajeó.

—Claro. Si con eso duermes mejor—y continuó dirigiendo flechas al árbol.

—En realidad, yo ya no duermo. Pero sí, si lo hiciera… seguro que lo haría muy bien—Simon se acercó a Alec, parándose justo a su lado, observándole disparar mientras hablaba—. Estuve enfadado un tiempo, como tú. Pero ahora he entendido que todo lo que hizo, fue porque me quiere. Aunque no sea del modo en que yo quisiera. En el que ama a Jace.

El Cazador de Sombras bajó la flecha que tenía preparada, y le miró a los ojos. Había suspicacia en su mirada. Notaba como si el vampiro tratara de decirle algo.

—Camille introdujo la sangre de vampiro en mi organismo, Alec—prosiguió Simon, ante su silencio; mirándole con una seriedad en sus ojos castaños que nunca antes había visto—. Mi destino era morir. Clary no supo afrontar esa perdida. Mi muerte. El solo pensamiento de perderme dolía tanto, que la empujó a hacer algo por lo que podría arrepentirse toda la vida. Por lo que yo podría no perdonarla jamás. Prefería darme una vida, por diferente y dura a la mía que fuera, a verme morir.

Alec bajó la mirada hasta la flecha que tenía en su arco, acariciando la punta con sus dedos. De pronto no podía soportar el convencimiento con el que Simon le observaba y hablaba.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme, vampiro?

Simon se acercó un poco más a él. Se inclinó y le miró desde abajo, colándose en su campo visual.

—Que tú y yo no somos tan distintos como pensabas, Alec. Es hora de que te des cuenta.

Se apartó un poco del cazador y le dio la espalda. Todo lo que había venido a decir ya estaba dicho. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él.

—El Dumort queda muy lejos de aquí, novato—puntualizó el Nefilim—y sé que estás viviendo con Rafael. Es tu mentor ahora.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme, cazador?—preguntó el vampiro, guasón; volviéndose a mirarle y deteniendo su retirada un instante.

—No estás aquí por casualidad. Has venido a buscarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Una última sonrisa de Simon.

—Sólo he venido a enseñarte de nuevo cuál es el camino correcto, Alexander. Sólo eso. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Y yo era el más indicado.

Y desapareció de su vista del mismo desconcertante modo que había aparecido.

El teléfono móvil de Alec sonó en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Era un mensaje de texto de Jace.

—Merlion. Instituto. 1 hora—era todo lo que decía cuando lo leyó.

No necesitó más información para saber que trataba de convocarle a esa reunión porque habían encontrado un modo de hallar el nuevo paradero del ex cazador de sombras. O, al menos, una pista sustancial al respecto.

Miró la pantalla del teléfono durante unos minutos, pensando en cuál debía ser su decisión.

¿Debía acudir a esa reunión y darle la satisfacción de ser sólo un segundón a sus órdenes?

¿Debía dejarles crees que era tan fácil manipularle? ¿Traicionarle sin sufrir las consecuencias?

No. No podía hacerlo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, si no acudía, dejaba a un lado sus obligaciones como Cazador de Sombras. Y no podía permitirse defraudar a la Clave. No después de todo lo que había ocurrido. De lo mucho que le había costado que sus compañeros cazadores volvieran a tomarle en serio tras su espectacular salida del armario; ser gay era algo que no estaba bien visto tampoco entre los Nefilim. Mucho menos cuando el objeto de deseo resulta ser un brujo. Un indigno subterráneo.

Puso el teléfono en modo de vibración, y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. Alzó el arco con una flecha preparada, respiró profundamente y la dejó escapar; la rabia que sentía fue canalizada a través de su brazo hasta la punta de la flecha. Cuando esta atravesó la madera del tronco de su objetivo y se partió por la mitad, Alec no podía parar de pensar en una frase concreta de de Simon: "El solo pensamiento de perderme dolía tanto, que la empujó a hacer algo por lo que podría arrepentirse toda la vida".

¿Y si el vampiro tenía razón?

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tratando de centrarse. Todo lo que consiguió a cambio, fue ver el rostro de Magnus perfectamente dibujado en su mente.

¿Qué pasa, Alec?—se dijo—. ¿Crees que tiene razón? ¿O es que _quieres_ … que tenga razón?

—Eres patético—se recriminó, en voz alta. Levantó el arco de nuevo y se dispuso a disparar.

En su bolsillo, el teléfono volvió a vibrar. Esta vez, decidió no prestarle atención.

Cuando Simon apareció en el interior del instituto, junto a la cama con dosel situada en la habitación de Isabel, esta le miró con expectación.

— ¿Está hecho?

—Está hecho—contestó él. Se sentó sobre la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás—. Y, debo confesar, que le ha costado pillarlo mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

—Te lo dije—sentada a su lado, la cazadora sonrió esperanzada mientras se colocaba unas botas de piel de color negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas—no se ha desviado del camino tanto como creéis, solo trata de canalizar el dolor de la manera incorrecta.

—Izzy—se incorporó de nuevo en la cama y la miró ladeado—lo siento. Tenías razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó, curiosa.

—A lo que hablábamos ayer. He podido sentir su frustración. Su dolor—aseguró el vampiro, conmovido. Se acarició la mano que la flecha del cazador había atravesado; ni siquiera le guardaba rencor por ello—. A pesar de todo, no es oscuridad lo que hay en su interior. Es sólo aflicción. Un pesar tan profundo que le engulle y no permite al Alec de verdad salir a la superficie. Pero está ahí, Izzy… lo he sentido.

Isabel llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Simon, entrelazando sus dedos. Se observaron con cariño unos instantes, hasta que la cazadora acercó su rostro al del vampiro y le besó con suavidad.

—Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo—aclaró él, cuando se separaron; acariciando con la otra mano la mejilla de Isabel.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella, el estremecimiento que su beso le había provocado todavía recorría su espina dorsal de un modo placentero. Se dio las gracias a sí misma por haber dejado a Simon entrar en su vida tres meses atrás. Y en su alcoba, por supuesto. Sólo esperaba que nadie se percatara del encantamiento que usaban para que el vampiro pudiera entrar y salir del instituto sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

—Siente que está sólo. Y, ¿sabes? entiendo ese punto de vista en cuanto a Jace, está dolido por haberle ocultado lo de Magnus. Y en cuanto a tus padres también, la verdad. No es que hayan sido los padres del año… Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué te mantiene a ti alejada de él? Eres todo lo que tiene. Tú siempre le has apoyado. Y sé que él te quiere más que a nada. Lo ha demostrado con creces desde que le conozco.

Isabel sonrió ante esa afirmación. Una sonrisa que en seguida se llenó de tristeza.

—Porque trata de protegerme—aseguró, completamente convencida de ello.

— ¿De qué?—preguntó, confuso.

—De sí mismo—afirmó ella—. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que éramos críos. Cuando estaba enfadado, se mantenía alejado de mí. De otro modo, sus represalias siempre acababan afectándome.

—Quien bien te quiere, te hará sufrir—relató Simon. Isabel le miró con una ceja alzada—. Es un viejo refrán mundano—explicó; en ocasiones olvidaba que ya no era uno de ellos—. Significa que quien realmente te quiere te hace sufrir. Nuestros actos y palabras repercuten más en aquellos que nos importan.

La Cazadora dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del vampiro.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con las extrañas costumbres de los mundanos.

Simon suspiró profundamente, solo esperaba que su intervención hubiera servido de algo. Que Alec pensara con claridad en lo sucedido, y se diera cuenta de que no estaba sólo. De que había personas que le amaban, a las que les importaba. Al igual que lo había hecho él.

Todos se paseaban a un ritmo desenfrenado por el Instituto. La noticia del posible hallazgo del paradero de Valentine Morgenstern hacía que cada Cazador de Sombras quisiera estar preparado para el momento en el que Jace diera la orden y le convocara a la batalla.

Aguardando la llegada del Seelie, Meliorn, y su valiosa información, Magnus se mantenía al margen de todas esas personas. No deseaba el contacto con otro ser vivo que no fuera Alec Lightwood hasta el fin de sus días. De modo que, al ser imposible cumplir ese deseo, prefería malgastar su ilimitado tiempo en soledad.

Sabía que Alec había abandonado el Instituto tras lo sucedido en la sala de entrenamiento, quizás ese era el motivo por el que se había aventurado a colarse en su habitación para obtener esa ansiada soledad.

Magnus se acercó a la cama del cazador, acariciando las sábanas con la punta de los dedos, suspiró al notar su contacto. Podía percibir su olor: olía a temor, tristeza y furia. Y bajo todo ese dolor, se hallaba su verdadera esencia: dulce, tímida, pura.

Cada momento compartido con Alec pasó por su mente en esos instantes.

Recordó el día en que hirieron a Luke Garroway. Rememoró cómo el Cazador le ofreció que tomara de él todo lo que necesitara para tener la energía necesaria para ayudarle. Sus manos entrelazadas, la fuerza vital de Alec atravesando su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir por primera vez que podía palpar la conexión que sabía que existía entre ellos.

Esa visión fue sustituida enseguida por aquella en la que le veía observarle con perspicacia, la primera vez que tuvieron un minuto a solas. Aquel día, horas más tarde, en su propio apartamento. Alec sujetaba el coctel que le había ofrecido y preguntaba el por qué había querido verle precisamente a él; Magnus sonrió divertido al recordar su mueca de disgusto al dar el primer sorbo a esa bebida.

—Como un lienzo en blanco deseoso de ser pincelado…—susurró.

Percibió, al pensar en ello, la dulce calidez que se instauró en su bajo vientre la primera vez que vio el torso desnudo del cazador de sombras. Aquel día en la sala de entrenamiento del Instituto, deseo de hacerle saber con un beso aquello que no podía evitar sentir por él.

Un beso… ese beso. Aquel con el que se sellaron sus labios por primera vez, fue el siguiente recuerdo que se dibujó en su mente. Los rosados, mullidos e inexpertos labios de Alec chocando contra los suyos, los suspiros de excitación, la forma en la que su boca se abrió, dándole acceso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus quería profundizar el contacto. Que deseaba más de él.

Esa imagen le ayudó a no perder la cordura durante cada instante que Valentine pasó torturándole.

Todo aquel sufrimiento con la única intención de mantenerle a salvo. Y lo único que había conseguido finalmente con ese acto de valentía, había sido alejar de su lado a la persona por la que lo realizó.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera le escuchó entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz profunda y su tono severo, eran inconfundibles.

Magnus cerró los ojos un instante. Después los abrió y se volvió a mirarle a la cara. Alec estaba junto a la puerta, con su carcaj colgando de su espalda, y su arco en la mano izquierda.

—Supongo que ninguna excusa sería lo bastante buena para ti, Alexander—afirmó el brujo—de modo que no perderé el tiempo en darte una. ¿La verdad? sólo buscaba soledad.

— ¿En mi habitación?—su ceño estaba fruncido, y su tono era de incredulidad. Se aproximó hasta la cama; por el lado contrario al que se encontraba Magnus, se descolgó el carcaj, y lo colocó, junto al arco, encima del colchón; no dejó de observar al brujo un solo instante.

—Eras la única persona por la que habría sacrificado complacido esa soledad, Alexander. Deberías saberlo.

—Hay muchas cosas que debería saber, Magnus. ¿No crees?

¿Sarcasmo?pensó el brujo. Aguardaba una respuesta más hiriente en su lugar. Entonces tuvo un fugaz sentimiento de comprensión.

— ¿Debo asumir, por el simple hecho de que no me estés gritando o golpeando sin descanso como a tu hermano, que la curiosidad ha sustituido a la rabia y has decidido que quieres hablar de ello?

— ¿Hablar de ello?—Alec fingió una sonrisa irónica—. Lo haces parecer un asunto sin importancia. En lugar de…

—No—le interrumpió Magnus, acercándose rápidamente hasta donde estaba—no pretendía hacer que sonara de ese modo. Por supuesto que importa, Alexander. He pensado mucho en…

Esta vez fue el Cazador el que evitó que continuara hablando.

—Da igual. Te equivocas. No... No tengo tiempo de hablar de ello. Necesito una ducha antes de la reunión con Meliorn—el brujo le miró entristecido, y Alec se odió por dudar; por haberse mostrado débil. Eso era precisamente lo que no quería continuar siendo, ese crío débil que tanto había sufrido por él. Pero no podía evitarlo, todo su ser se estremecía por la cercanía de Magnus. Y eso le hacía sentir un miedo indescriptible; a rendirse; a perdonarle sin darle su merecido.

—Alexander…—trató, pero le otro no le permitió siquiera intentarlo.

Sorprendiendo al brujo al hacerlo, Alec se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, y le miró con suficiencia.

—Ve a charlar con Jace, ¿quieres, Magnus? Estoy seguro de que agradecerá tu compañía más que yo.

El brujo asintió en silencio. Dio unos pasos hacia la salida, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino entre esta y el muchacho.

—Sabes, Alec… Lo entiendo. Crees que no lo hago, pero entiendo tu rechazo. Y no espero tu perdón. Bueno…—hizo una floritura con las manos de forma exagerada—en realidad sí, pero… bueno, ya me entiendes. No espero que sea fácil conseguirlo—el Cazador no le miraba, estaba de espaldas a él, pero Magnus habría podido jurar oírle tragar angustiado desde donde estaba—. Sólo quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice… todo lo que Jace y yo hicimos…

—Fue pensando en mí, ¿no, Magnus?—Alec terminó la frase por él, observándole esta vez con una dolida y severa mirada en sus ojos oscuros.

—Suenas incrédulo—se lamentó el brujo, acercándose de nuevo a toda prisa hasta donde estaba él. De pronto parecía totalmente desesperado por hacerle entender—. Haría lo que fuera por poder convencerte de que digo la verdad. De que me enfrenté sólo a Valentine por alejarlo de tu futuro. Por tener una oportunidad para darnos uno a los dos más adelante. Pero tú no…

Alec soltó una perturbadora carcajada. Esa maldita frase de Simon dando vueltas en su cabeza " _El solo pensamiento de perderme dolía tanto, que la empujó a hacer algo por lo que podría arrepentirse toda la vida_ ".

—Eres tú quien no lo entiende, Magnus…

Alec se quitó el cinturón que sujetaba su vaquero, haciendo que cayera un poco hacia abajo y mostrara sus abdominales inferiores y los oblicuos marcados. Se lo enroscó en la mano con fuerza mientras hablaba; el brujo no pudo evitar tragar excitado ante semejante visión.

—Te creo—afirmó el Cazador—. Y creo a Jace. Le conozco, y te conozco a ti. Sé que ambos haríais cualquier cosa por cuidar de aquellos a los que queréis. Al igual que hago yo alejándome de Izzy.

— ¿Estás admitiendo que te quiero, Alexander?—sonó guasón, pero era nerviosismo lo que había en su voz.

—No lo he dudado nunca, Magnus. Ni un solo instante de los que he pasado contigo—. Alec se acercó un poco más a él, hasta comerse casi literalmente su espacio personal, pero sin llegar a rozarle.

Sorprendido por su confesión, el gran brujo se quedó callado, mirándole desde abajo como si de pronto su altura hubiera aumentado; descolocado.

—Pero no puedo perdonarte. Ni a él tampoco—afirmó Alec, desolado—. No puedo.

La mirada del brujo se volvió aún más confusa.

—Yo, creía que lo entend…

—Tengo tanto odio… tanto, Magnus, por lo que hicisteis—se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se mesó su pelo negro, como si le doliera y tratara de arrancarlo de ese modo—. No es nada comparado con lo que he sentido hasta ahora. Antes, era diferente. Yo era un adolescente cualquiera enfadado con el mundo. El odio era sólo un arma para combatir mis carencias. Tú hiciste que eso cambiara. Convertiste ese odio en… —fue a decir amor, pero no se atrevió— algo que jamás esperé sentir por alguien a quien no estaba vinculado.

La mirada de Alec se tornó vidriosa, y Magnus no fue capaz de respirar durante un tiempo indeterminado; el dolor que percibía de él, le hacía querer enterrarse bajo tierra y no salir jamás.

—Apareciste en mi vida como una maldita supernova. Lo cambiaste todo. Todo—gritó la última palabra, dándole un énfasis que le hizo entender cuan enorme era ese todo para él—. La atracción que sentía por ti… Dios, tenía que decidir día a día si quería seguir con mi vida o arriesgarlo todo para estar contigo. Cada segundo que pasábamos juntos, mis dudas se hacían más grandes, y mis sentimientos por ti... Entonces… tú…

Magnus fue a alzar una mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla del cazador, pero este dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su contacto.

—Tú mismo me diste las fuerzas necesarias para decidir por una vez lo que quería que fuera mi futuro—continuó, cogiendo aire pesadamente—. Y lo hice: defraudé a mi familia; frente a todo y todos los que querían, arriesgué mi trabajo, mi vocación, y todo por estar contigo. Y esa misma noche—se rio de un modo que le hizo sentir escalofríos—desapareciste. Me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. ¡Me abandonaste, Magnus! Y tu traición hizo que ese odio volviera y se hiciera más fuerte que nunca. Ahora, ya no es sólo un modo de evasión, es parte de mí.

Magnus entendió enseguida el significado de toda esa confesión: perdonarle, sería como luchar contra sí mismo.

—No lo hagas, entonces—pidió, resignado—. Siempre he creído que merecías ser quien eres, no quien los demás desean que seas. No puedo pedirte que luches contra ti mismo.

Alec asintió, quedándose unos momentos en silencio.

—Bien, entonces basta de dramas por hoy. Se hace tarde—fue todo lo que dijo después al respecto; cogió su camisa de encima de la cama y le dio la espalda para dirigirse al baño; su mano palpitaba por la fuerza con la que había estado sujetando el cinturón de cuero. Sabía que si decía algo más, no sería capaz de continuar conteniendo las lágrimas.

Magnus se quedó estático en medio de la habitación, observando cómo se introducía en el baño y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Allí, a solas, Alec se dejaba caer al suelo, contra la puerta, y sus lágrimas brotaban libres por fin.

El gran brujo fue a salir de la habitación pero, antes de hacerlo, se acercó a la puerta del baño y puso una mano en esta. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su magia.

Sus rasgados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto percibió el estado en el que el Cazador de Sombras se escondía al otro lado de la puerta. Sobre todo, porque sabía que era el causante de todas y cada una de ellas.

Por primera vez desde que sucediera, desde la noche que llevó a cabo su plan, el gran Brujo de Brooklyn se arrepintió de su decisión. Deseó poder volver al momento del beso; a ese instante en el que pudo percibir la verdadera felicidad en la persona de Alexander Lightwood, y no dejar que jamás la perdiera.

Por desgracia, viajar atrás en el tiempo ya no era una opción. El futuro, era todo lo que tenían.

Y volver a ser parte del de Alec, parecía en esos momentos algo imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Transcurrían tiempos curiosos para cualquier miembro de los Cazadores de Sombras criado en base a las antiguas enseñanzas de la Clave. Que varios de los representantes de las diferentes razas de subterráneos pasearan a su antojo por el Instituto, era un hecho sin precedentes para todos ellos; acostumbrados a ser una raza superior que no permitía que aquellos que creían inferiores pudieran acceder a su simbólico templo sagrado.

Tras ver como durante los últimos días el jefe de la manada de hombres lobo de la ciudad de Nueva York hacía del Instituto su segunda sede, y cómo el representante del nuevo Rey de los vampiros entraba y salía a su parecer del lugar, ver al Seelie Meliorn aparecer de nuevo en su base de operaciones, no fue más que un añadido a los extraños días que vivían.

Maryse Lightwood no estaba contenta con ninguna de esas incursiones en su territorio. Pero la reaparición de Valentine Morgenstern había reescrito todas y cada una de las reglas y costumbres de los cazadores, de modo que no le quedaba otra opción que acomodarse a las circunstancias y esperar que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad cuanto antes.

—Desde este instante—ordenó al cazador que estaba de guardia en la entrada en esos momentos—el acceso al Instituto queda cerrado para cualquiera que no sea de los nuestros, ¿entendido?—. Todos los subterráneos necesarios para su causa estaban ya en el interior de las instalaciones, y eran más de los que ella habría deseado que fueran.

—Maryse, querida—Robert Lightwood apareció tras ella—. Es la hora. Ya están todos listos.

—Bien, ¿y Jace?—preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones central.

—Ya está con ellos. Está todo dispuesto.

—Perfecto—. Quizás su hijo adoptivo hubiera resultado ser hijo biológico de Valentine, pero todavía cumplía sus expectativas en cuanto a lo que un Cazador de Sombras, o un hijo de verdad, debía ser. Al menos, le había demostrado que era fiel a sus convicciones; al contrario de lo que podía decir de su primogénito.

Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se cruzó con este último en la entrada de la sala.

—Maryse…—saludó Alec, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que entrara ella primero; en realidad no había amabilidad en sus palabras, sino puro descaro. Así eran las cosas entre ellos desde que el muchacho había revelado sus sentimientos por Magnus Bane.

Ella decidió ignorarle y encaminarse al final de la sala. Se sentó junto a Jace; justo al lado opuesto de este, se encontraba Jocelyn Fray.

Los nuevos mandatarios del Instituto encabezando la mesa presidencialpensó Alec, con desprecio. Estaba seguro de que se sentían todos estupendamente al creerse tan importantes. Sobre todo su hermano. Después de todo, ser el favorito de su madre había sido siempre su mayor objetivo. ¿No?

Maryse no fue la única que se sorprendió de ver a Alec en aquella reunión, el propio Jace no creía que fuera a asistir cuando trató de ponerse en contacto con él; seis llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes sin contestar le proporcionaban esa sensación de rechazo.

El único que no se extrañó de verle allí, fue Simon.

Precisamente, fue junto al vampiro al lado de quien se posicionó el cazador al entrar en la sala.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de sentarse en la misma mesa en la que lo hacían los nuevos mandatarios del Instituto. Alec era hijo de los Lightwood; un cazador de sombras, y Simon el representante de los vampiros; la mano derecha de Rafael, ambos estaban convocados a esa reunión por similares motivos, pero, por alguna razón, se sentían del mismo modo fuera de lugar en ese encuentro.

Así que se quedaron de pie, lo bastante cerca del resto como para escuchar la conversación, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para intentar pasar desapercibidos.

Al verle dejarse caer contra la pared a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él, Simon sonrió ladeado.

—Ni una palabra, vampiro—susurró Alec, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara en lugar de desdibujarse.

—Me alegro de que encontraras el camino—contestó, obviando su amenaza—. Ya has dado el primer paso. El más difícil. El resto vendrá sólo.

—Cállate—se quejó el cazador.

Al apartar la mirada del molesto vampiro, esta se cruzó sin quererlo con la de Magnus; el brujo estaba sentado junto a Jocelyn. Su expresión era triste, propia de quien se sentía del todo vencido por las circunstancias.

Alec apartó la mirada tan rápido como pudo. No deseaba sentir lo que sentía cuando le miraba de ese modo. Al hacerlo, se topó con la expresión desdichada de su hermana Isabel.

Al contemplarla, el cazador recordó su conversación con Magnus. Una terrible sensación de culpabilidad se instaló en su pecho. Tratando de animarla, guiñó un ojo a modo de saludo, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Isabel contestó a esta con una sincera y amplia que iluminó su rostro. Después su mirada se desvió hacia Simon, y esa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

La conversación que mantuvo en el bosque con el vampiro pasó por su mente. Y de pronto Alec tuvo algo muy claro.

—Fue ella, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué?—Simon le miró suspicaz.

—La que te pidió que hablaras conmigo. Fue ella, ¿no?

—Haría cualquier cosa por Isabel—fue su contestación.

Alec no necesitó ninguna otra afirmación al respecto. Pensó en que debería hablar con su hermana. Eran muchas las cosas que debía decirle. Entre ellas: perdón, y gracias.

En esos instantes, Jace comenzó a hablar, y no tuvo más remedio que centrarse en escucharle.

Tal y cómo imaginaba, su parabatai les había convocado porque el Seelie Meliorn había dado con un modo de encontrar al brujo Agrippa y, a consecuencia, el escondite de Valentine.

Según las antiguas escrituras Seelies, había un modo de localizar a un antepasado de uno de los suyos a través de la conexión de sangre. Meliorn y la reina habían localizado el paradero de uno de los descendientes de Agrippa en la ciudad.

—Ahora está en vuestras manos dar con él y tratar de conseguir su sangre para ponerlo en práctica—aclaró Meliorn, al inusual consejo frente al que se hallaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que ese conjuro de localización puede servir también con otras razas de subterráneos? ¿Con un brujo?—preguntó Jace.

— ¿Estás seguro?—recalcó Jocelyn, desconfiada.

—Espero que así sea—puntualizó Maryse—no tenemos tiempo para juegos estúpidos.

—Por supuesto que está seguro—intervino Magnus—. ¿Quién creéis que proveyó a los Seelies con semejante encantamiento? El suyo no es más que una copia barata del nuestro.

—Tal vez los tuyos nos dieron las pautas a seguir, Bane—se defendió el Seelie—pero nosotros también somos criaturas mágicas, no necesitamos…

—Oh, vamos, Meliorn—le interrumpió el brujo, socarrón—nos necesitáis más de lo que nunca admitís. Es sólo que os avergüenza…

— ¡Basta!—. Tomando el mando de la situación, Jocelyn finalizó la discusión.

Alec se percató de que, cuando ella estaba presente, Maryse parecía quedar en un segundo plano.

Menuda ironíapensó. Otro Lightwood eclipsado por una Fray. Exactamente igual que le pasó a él con Jace desde el primer momento en el que Clary apareció en sus vidas.

—Magnus, ¿intentas decirnos que sabes cómo hacer ese encantamiento?—preguntó Jocelyn, mirándole disgustada—. ¿A qué esperabas para hablarnos de él?

—Estoy seguro de que tiene un buen motivo para no haberlo mencionado—. Jace en seguida trató de defenderle.

—Así es, amigo mío. Gracias por la confianza—Magnus se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la sala para dar su explicación—. Son muchos los factores que pueden ser negativos en este proceso de localización.

—Bane, por favor. Habla claro—pidió Luke; sentado en el lado opuesto al que lo había hecho el brujo instantes antes; junto a Robert y Maryse.

—Primero: la obtención de la sangre del descendiente debe ser voluntaria, de otro modo, el encantamiento no funcionará. Porque debe ser una ofrenda. Si ese brujo no accede a ayudarnos, el resto no servirá de nada.

—Le convenceremos entonces—la positividad de Clary hizo acto de presencia—. En cuanto sepa que esto puede salvar a su antepasado, y que puede servir para librarnos de una vez por todas de Valentine, colaborará.

Alec y Magnus soltaron al tiempo una risita irónica. Todo el mundo les observó curioso al hacerlo, y sus miradas volvieron a conectar por un corto periodo de tiempo; como siempre, fue el cazador el encargado de romper esa conexión.

El brujo se lamentó en silencio. Había sido agradable sentirla por un solo segundo.

—En caso de que quisiera colaborar—continuó Magnus, incrédulo— hay otros factores a tener en cuenta. Necesitaremos ciertos… ingredientes, difíciles de encontrar. Alguien debería hablar con los vampiros, por cierto—miró a Simon—. Rafael podrá ayudarnos con eso.

—No hay problema—contestó el vampiro.

—Y, por último…—el gran brujo de Brooklyn dudó un momento.

—Hay que tener en cuenta que el ritual puede ser mortal—Meliorn lo dijo por él.

— ¿El descendiente podría morir?—Clary le miró horrorizada.

Magnus no contestó enseguida.

—Ambos podríamos hacerlo—confesó, por fin—. La cantidad de energía vital necesaria para realizarlo puede llegar a ser demasiada. Incluso para un brujo centenario como yo. Podría llegar a consumirnos a ambos si la localización se complica y tardamos en dar con nuestro objetivo. Y, si Agrippa sigue siendo la persona que era, estoy seguro de que habrá a su alrededor más de una medida de seguridad. Más las añadidas por Valentine, por supuesto.

—Suena a suicidio—Clary miró a Jace, todavía más escandalizada que antes.

—No podemos pedirle eso—el cazador miró directamente a Jocelyn.

—Encontrar a Valentine antes de que use la copa es primordial, Jace—fue todo lo que contestó ella.

—Si quiere ayudar a hacerlo, es su decisión—intervino Maryse; denotaba su tono lo poco que le importaba que el brujo pudiera morir en el proceso.

— ¿Estáis de coña?—Fue Simon esta vez el que gritó más que nadie—. ¿Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido? ¿De qué le torturaran por querer ayudarnos a todos? ¿Cómo podéis siquiera planteároslo? Si habéis vivido tranquilos estos últimos seis meses, ha sido gracias a él.

—Simon…—intentó Luke, pero fue silenciado antes de poder decir nada más.

—No. El vampiro tiene razón, debe haber otro modo.

Al escuchar la voz de Alec, la sala al completo se quedó en silencio.

Continuó hablando mostrando seguridad en sí mismo, aunque en su interior se sentía nervioso por la reacción de todos al escucharle intervenir en la conversación.

—Bane es una pieza clave a la hora de encontrar la copa y destruirla—aseguró—. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de prescindir de su poder—. Se refirió al brujo por su apellido como si hablara de alguien que no le importaba; como si el hecho de que fuera su vida la que pendía de un hilo, no le preocupara.

Lo cierto, la realidad de lo que sentía en esos momentos, era totalmente opuesto a sus palabras.

Magnus tragó con fuerza al oírle. Alec no había intervenido una sola vez en la reunión, y la primera vez que lo hacía, era para defenderle. A pesar de que lo había hecho quitándole importancia al valor que tenía su persona para él, sabía que su intención residía en el corazón: dejarle morir por el bien común, no era una opción que fuera capaz de plantearse.

—Agradezco tus palabras, Alexander—No tienes idea de lo que significan para mípensó—. Pero tienen razón, es el único modo de encontrar a Agrippa. Debo tomar el riesgo. Debo intentarlo al menos.

—Magnus, no…—Jace se pasó la mano por la cara, frustrado. ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?

Alec, en cambio, no se sorprendió de su respuesta. Sabía que Magnus acabaría accediendo a arriesgarse por los demás. De algún modo, comenzaba a entender que estaba en su naturaleza. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respeto.

—Bueno, puedo decirte que trataré de encontrar el modo de hacerlo sin arriesgarme demasiado—aseguró el brujo—. Quizá, si puedo convencer al descendiente, podamos aunar nuestro poder y conocimiento y asegurar de esa manera nuestra propia protección. Dudo mucho que él desee sacrificarse por vuestra causa, así que, si la cosa se complica durante el proceso, su negativa anularía cualquier posibilidad de realizar el encantamiento.

—Bien. Decidido entonces—Jocelyn se levantó de su silla y comenzó a dar órdenes—. Jace, tú encabezarás la misión de localización del descendiente. Ha de llegar a nuestras instalaciones intacto. Reúne al equipo que creas necesario. Luke y yo nos ocuparemos de que Magnus cuente con todo lo indispensable para ese ritual.

El cazador asintió, obedeciendo de inmediato. Se levantó de su lugar privilegiado en la mesa, y se acercó a Meliorn para conversar con él.

Jocelyn, Luke y los Lightwood abandonaron la sala de forma inmediata.

Un par de minutos después, tras despedirse del Seelie, Jace se reunió con sus nuevos subordinados.

—Según la información de Meliorn, el descendiente suele frecuentar un local llamado "Utopía" en Queens. Iremos allí esta noche. Formaremos equipos de dos, excepto Alec y yo que acompañaremos a Magnus; Valentine podría estar intentando localizarle, no podemos arriesgarnos a que dé con él primero. Clary e Isabel irán juntas, y Simon irá acompañado de Rafael.

—Rafael no va a venir—le contradijo el vampiro.

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó Jace, cabreado.

— ¿Tú le pides a Jocelyn que te dé explicaciones a sus órdenes, cazador? —contestó Simon, burlón—. Visto lo visto, no lo creo… pues yo tampoco.

—Yo iré con Simon—afirmó Alec.

—No, de eso nada—empezó a decir Jace, pero su hermano no le dio oportunidad de negarse más, se acercó a él y le habló con un tono de lo más amenazante.

—Yo iré con el vampiro. Es un novato, no es seguro dejarle intervenir sólo ante la posibilidad de que los secuaces de Valentine aparezcan. Y tú…—alzó una mano y presionó con uno de sus dedos el pecho de su hermano—. Tú irás con el brujo. Estoy seguro que estará a salvo contigo. Eres el mejor cazador de sombras, parabatai. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Parabatai… la forma en la que pronunciaba siempre esa palabra, hacía que Jace sintiera como si quisiera clavarle una daga en el corazón con ella.

Alec y él se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente durante unos interminables instantes.

—Equipos de dos, es lo justo—dijo Isabel—Alec tiene razón—no podía soportar por más tiempo la angustia que se palpaba en el ambiente entre sus hermanos; entre esas dos personas tan importantes para ella.

—Jace, tu hermano tiene razón, déjale marchar—. Magnus comprendía perfectamente el motivo por el que Alec prefería la compañía de Simon a la suya.

—Está bien—claudicó el cazador al mando, apartándose de su parabatai.

Alec sonrió, satisfecho.

Jace también entendía los motivos por los que le rechazaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse desfallecer cada vez que debía enfrentarse al odio que desprendía hacia él.

—Nos vemos allí esta noche. Tened los ojos bien abiertos. Y, Simon—le tendió un papel para que lo cogiera—esto es lo que has de pedirle a Rafael. Que sea rápido.

—Claro. Iré a hablar con él—afirmó el vampiro, compadeciéndose un poco de la situación del cazador. Jace le parecía un presuntuoso, e incluso creía que se merecía un poco que su hermano le hiciera sufrir, pero no de ese modo.

—Voy contigo—se ofreció Alec, sorprendiéndole.

—Genial—Simon no escondió su alegría, tener a Alexander Lightwood como aliado no era algo que sucediera a menudo; no para él, al menos, que siempre había presentido no ser de su agrado.

Antes de que atravesaran la puerta de la sala, Jace llamó la atención de su hermano por última vez; sabía que, probablemente, Magnus tuviera razón y no fuera el momento adecuado, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¿Estás conmigo, parabatai?—aunque le asustaba la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntarlo, era algo que hacían cuando estaban por comenzar una misión peligrosa; una forma de darse fuerzas el uno al otro.

Clary le miró angustiada.

Deteniéndose un momento en la puerta, Alec se volvió y le miró en silencio. Después se acercó hasta él, alzó la mano, y esperó a que Jace la estrechara.

—Estoy contigo, parabatai—aseguró el mayor de los hermanos, cuando ambas manos se entrelazaron en un puño—. Como siempre. Para siempre.

Una intensa luz de esperanza se reflejó en la mirada de Jace. Incluso en la de Magnus.

Hasta que la mano libre de Alec envolvió sus dos manos con fuerza; con tanta que el brujo percibió que algo iba mal.

Las siguientes palabras de su amado Alexander, oscurecieron de inmediato esa luz.

—No es que nuestro vínculo permita que sea de otro modo—afirmó, apretando la mandíbula lleno de rabia a cada palabra pronunciada—. Pero no confundas la lealtad a nuestra unión con la solución a tu traición. O la comprensión con perdón, hermano. Tienes de mí lo primero, pero no lo segundo—dirigió su mirada a Magnus—ninguno de los dos lo tenéis.

—Alec…—Jace hizo ese gesto que tanto le caracterizaba, ese que hacía siempre que sentía la agonía en su interior y era incapaz de canalizarla con palabras: se humedeció los labios y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras le miraba con los ojos entornados como si le doliera contemplarle.

Alec le soltó de forma brusca y sin avisar. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la salida. Sujetó a Simon del brazo, y le arrastró fuera de la sala con él.

Magnus cerró los ojos; cada segundo que pasaba sin ser capaz de recobrar la confianza del cazador de sombras, le hundía más profundamente en la miseria.

En la guarida del Rey de los Vampiros, Rafael Santiago, el ambiente se percibía tan extraño como en el instituto de los Cazadores de Sombras.

—Sé lo que estás pensando—afirmó Simon, al ver cómo Alec observaba la tranquilidad con la que aceptaban algunos de sus hermanos la presencia del cazador en el Hotel DuMort—. No parece que se extrañen demasiado de ver a uno de los tuyos por aquí.

—Esperaba que alguno de los… tuyos—confesó él, repitiéndole— se hubiera tirado a mi cuello antes de pisar el vestíbulo, la verdad—mientras conversaban seguía al vampiro por la escalera que subía hacia los pisos superiores.

—No eres el único cazador que viene por aquí últimamente. Clary y Jace nos han visitado mucho desde que Valentine volvió a aparecer. Juntos, y por separado.

Alec frunció el ceño; esperaba que la chica hubiera frecuentado el lugar debido a su conexión con Simon, pero Jace…

—Supongo que esta es solo una más de las muchas cosas que no me ha contado—creía que lo pensaba, pero lo dijo en voz alta.

Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en el momento que acababa de compartir con su hermano, con su parabatai. Era tanta la agonía que se desprendía de él, que por un instante creyó no ser capaz de soportarla; de no rendirse y obviar su necesidad de castigarle decidiéndose a perdonarle.

Simon percibió el cambio en su ritmo cardíaco; el flujo de su sangre acelerarse. Después de haber sido testigo del último encuentro del cazador con aquellos que le traicionaron, y de escucharle pronunciar esa frase, supo al instante lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo algo duro?—preguntó, abriendo la puerta de la que ahora era su habitación—. A pesar de todo, su intención era buena.

Alec le siguió al interior sin pensarlo.

—No creía que tú, precisamente, fueras a atreverte a juzgarme—se quitó la cazadora de cuero negro y la dejó caer sobre la pequeña mesa de escritorio que había contra la pared.

—No te estoy juzgando, Alec—afirmó, alzando las manos en gesto de paz, para calmarle—. Pero soy un vampiro. Por quinta vez…—exageró—debo recordártelo.

— ¿Y?—el cazador abrió los brazos, confuso, y los dejó caer de forma pesada.

—Que, al igual que Luke y sus lobos, percibo los cambios en los demás… joder, sé que los parabatai lo hacéis también entre vosotros—Simon meneó la cabeza de forma rápida y torpe—. Espera, eso ha sonado muy mal… Lo que me refiero, es que percibo lo que tú sientes. Y lo que siente él. Y sé que vosotros percibís lo que siente el otro por esa conexión rara que tenéis. Incluso siento lo que Magnus siente cuando su magia no lo bloquea y…

— ¡Simon!—le cortó Alec—. Explícate. Hablas en círculos. Me estás volviendo loco con tanto sentir.

—Estás sufriendo. Magnus, está sufriendo. Jace, está sufriendo—afirmó, con dramatismo—. Los tres lo sabéis. Y quieres perdonarles, pero no lo haces a pesar de que eso te destroza. ¿Qué sentido tiene continuar con esto?

—No quiero hablar de ello—negó el cazador—. No puedo. Y menos contigo—afirmó, señalándole con un dedo.

Alec volvió a coger la cazadora y se la puso.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Lo cierto era que Simon entendía su reacción, se sentía perdido. Y no sabía en quien podía confiar. Que él, ese vampiro al que creía innecesario en su sociedad, se hubiera convertido en esa persona, le desconcertaba por completo. Rompía todos sus esquemas.

Alec se paró frente a la puerta. Esa era una buena pregunta.

Simon le vio acariciarse las cejas con los dedos; apretar con ellos la frente tratando de centrarse.

—Mira, sé que después de lo que ha pasado confiar en los demás se convierte en una mierda imposible de conseguir—afirmó, comprensivo—pero tienes que darte cuenta de una vez que no estás sólo, Alec.

El cazador volvió a darle la cara. Hizo una mueca frustrada.

—Por favor, dime que ahora no vas a decirme que te tengo a ti. Porque, en serio… si mi vida se ha reducido a dejar a un lado a mis seres queridos para ser la carabina de un vampiro novato, estoy mucho más jodido de lo que creía.

A pesar de sus palabras, Simon se rio.

—Admítelo, en el fondo te caigo bien. Sino no me habrías ayudado en la reunión. Ahora mismo soy lo más parecido a un aliado que tienes. Así que, sí… estás muy jodido.

El rostro de Alec se ensombreció al instante.

—Hey—Simon se acercó a él, mirándole serio—. Era broma, ¿vale? Ya sabes que soy un auténtico idiota. Eso no se me ha quitado al convertirme. Yo… Intentaba decirte que no tienes que pasar por esto tú solo, que puedes contar conmigo. Que también tienes a tu hermana, aunque te empeñes en dejarla al margen. Créeme, podría ser peor. Yo sólo tenía a Rafael.

Alec le miró dudoso, después se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó sobre el escritorio de nuevo, y se movió hasta la cama para sentarse en el filo; fugazmente, pasó por su mente una pregunta: ¿para qué necesita una cama un vampiro?

Prefirió no pensarlo demasiado.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—preguntó, encontrándose de pronto confiando en la última persona en la que creyó que lo haría; si Izzy sentía algo por él, debía haber un motivo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Encontrar la forma de perdonar?—preguntó Simon, sentándose a su lado.

Alec asintió.

—Recordando—aseguró el vampiro—. Volviendo al instante en el que todo se torció. A rememorar cómo eran las cosas antes de que lo sucedido me hiciera estar enfadado con el mundo. No vale la pena, Alec. Puedo asegurártelo. Me di cuenta de que, uno sólo de esos recuerdos compartidos con Clary, compensaba todo el dolor que había sentido. Si quería volver a vivir momentos como esos, tenía que dejar a un lado el amor propio.

El cazador desvió la mirada a sus propias manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. ¿Ese era el secreto? ¿Sólo debía dejarse recordar lo que sentía por Magnus? ¿Lo que le unía a Jace? ¿Bajar las barreras que había alzado frente a sus sentimientos?

No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Dejarles entrar de nuevo en su vida sería ceder, admitir que el dolor que le habían infligido estaba justificado.

Pensó en lo que había sentido en Jace, en el nivel de desgracia que había visto en la mirada de Magnus. Quizás, sólo quizás, habían pagado ya por su pecado.

—Puede que tengas razón, que sea hora de dejar a un lado el orgullo—aceptó.

Simon se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Exacto, así que vamos a prepararnos. Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa.

Alec entornó los ojos.

— ¿Para qué?

—Pues para ir al "Utopia", Alexander…—cuando dijo su nombre, imitó el acento y las maneras en las que Magnus solía pronunciarlo—. ¿Para qué si no?, querido.

El cazador no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Debo recordarte que no vamos a divertirnos? Es una misión. Una muy peligrosa—puntualizó—teniendo en cuenta que Valentine anda suelto y en paradero desconocido.

— ¿Y yo debo recordarte, por enésima vez que soy…

—Un vampiro, sí… ¿y qué?—le interrumpió, fastidiado.

—Que nuestro código ético no nos permite ir, a ningún tipo de evento, vestidos de cualquier manera. Rafael me enseñó que la reputación lo es todo.

Alec negó y se rio.

—Además, si tu hermana te ve aparecer así—puntualizó Simon—me estará reprochando el no haberte obligado a cambiarte durante un año.

—Está bien—aceptó el cazador, rindiéndose a la evidencia; en lo de Izzy tenía razón—pasaré luego por el instituto.

—Oh no…—el vampiro tiró de él para que se levantara—no hay tiempo, iremos a que uno de los míos te deje algo que te entre; con mi ropa parecerías Blancanieves vestida con la ropa del enano gruñón.

—No pienso ponerme algo que haya llevado un vampiro—negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eh, tú mismo—se mofó Simon—ya eres un imán para los brujos vestido, desnudo podrías atraer a ese descendiente como la miel a las abejas. ¡Eh!, estoy seguro de que hasta yo me sentiría tentado a…

—Ok… ok—le frenó Alec—por lo que más quieres, no sigas.

Simon le dio una palmadita en un brazo.

—Genial, vamos. Esto va a ser muy divertido. Piensa en ello, Magnus viene con nosotros, es una buena ocasión para torturarle un poco…

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? Creía que debía darle tregua y…

—Celos, Alexander—de nuevo imitó al brujo, haciendo que el cazador rodara los ojos—. Aprovecha el lugar y tontea un poco con los desesperados que te encuentres en tu camino. Darle algo de celos a Magnus no le matará, y a ti te hará sentir muy bien. Yo me sentía genial cuando Clary se ponía de mi parte y Jace se moría de la rabia.

Alec se rio, negando con la cabeza.

—Deja de decir tonterías. Tenemos que irnos.

¿Flirtear? No creía estar hecho para algo como eso.

Localizar al descendiente de Agrippa en aquel antro de perdición prometía ser toda una hazaña. Todo lo que tenían sobre el brujo, era una leve descripción física, demasiado generalizada en esos tiempos, y un nombre de pila: Nathaniel.

Pero Simon tenía razón; como solía ocurrir demasiado a menudo en los últimos días, Alexander Lightwood parecía provocar una extraña atracción en los hijos de la magia.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en el lugar, cuando el brujo en cuestión le localizó a él.

Alec estaba parado junto a una barra del bar, con su espalda pegada a esta y observando la multitud que iba y venía a su alrededor, fingiendo conversar con Simon de cosas triviales, cuando el vampiro vio a Nathaniel mirarle desde el extremo opuesto de esta.

—No mires, colega, pero hay un tipo al final de la barra que no te quita ojo de encima—advirtió, encantado.

Al principio, Alec evitó la curiosidad y se negó a mirar hacia el desconocido que le observaba.

—Muy gracioso—rodó los ojos, creyendo que se burlaba de él.

—No, en serio—insistió el otro—creo que viene hacia aquí.

Efectivamente, Nathaniel caminaba derecho hacia Alec.

—Joder, lo que me faltaba—se quejó el Nefilim, con una risita nerviosa—como si no tuviera bastante con verme obligado a venir a este sitio vestido así…—Simon le había obligado a ponerse unos vaqueros; que marcaban más de lo necesario tanto su parte posterior como la anterior, y una camisa de color azul marino; con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Se sentía como si fuera desnudo sin su habitual color negro y su chaqueta de cuero—…y encima contigo, como para ahora tener que aguantar a algún salido necesitado de compañía.

Al otro lado de la sala, haciendo uso de su magia para mantener vigilado al cazador; petición de Jace, Magnus se rio al escuchar su comentario.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—le preguntó el rubio Nefilim, curioso; Jace escrutaba la multitud en busca del brujo.

—De la extraña conexión que parece haberse establecido entre tu hermano y el joven vampiro. Me parece inusual y encantadora. Incluso se ríe y bromea con él. Verle reír es bueno, dadas las circunstancias.

Esa información fue un jarro de agua fría vaciado sobre la persona de Jace Wayland.

— ¿Aunque tú no seas el causante de esa risa?—miró al brujo ladeado.

—A pesar de que me gustaría serlo, sí, debo decir que ver feliz a aquel al que quieres es siempre un consuelo para el corazón, Jace.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el cazador—. Tienes razón. Me alegro de que confíe en alguien—afirmó, afectado.

—Está dolido, Jace. Dale tiempo—pidió Magnus, recordando la petición que Isabel le hizo a él mismo.

Entonces el brujo notó la presencia de su otro igual.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el Nefilim, al ver la expresión alertada de su mirada.

—El brujo, está aquí. Está cerca.

Cuando miraron hacia Alec, vieron a un hombre que coincidía con la descripción de Nathaniel, acercarse al cazador.

—Es él—aseguró Magnus.

Jace fue a caminar hacia el brujo, pero su amigo le detuvo.

—Espera, si le asustamos, desaparecerá.

El corazón de Magnus dio un vuelco al ver cómo Nathaniel se colocaba junto a Alec, interesado. Y cómo este le sonreía del mismo modo.

Agudizó su oído mágico y escuchó con atención.

—Un cazador de sombras y un vampiro, curiosa combinación.

Al percatarse de la cercanía del brujo, Alec se giró para mirarle a los ojos; eran verdes y emitían un brillo sobrenatural que le hizo estremecerse.

—Créeme, he visto combinaciones más extrañas—contestó, estudiando a Nathaniel: debía medir al menos cinco centímetros más que él, su pelo corto y peinado en capa era castaño, y su complexión delgada aunque que ser élpensó—. Ver a un cazador ser amigo de un vampiro no es nada en comparación.

— ¿Ahora somos amigos? Ohh…—se mofó Simon—sabía que en el fondo te gustaba.

—Cierra el pico—contestó Alec, fingiéndose molesto.

— ¿Cómo cuál?—preguntó entonces el brujo, curioso—. ¿Qué otra combinación te parece aún más desconcertante…? Perdona, no sé tu nombre—le ofreció una mano a modo de presentación.

—Alec—contestó el Nefilim, apretando la mano que se le ofrecía—. Y este enano chupasangre de aquí es Simon. Es nuestra primera vez en el Utopía.

—Nathaniel—contestó, confirmando ser quien creían—. ¿Y bien?—insistió.

—Un brujo y un cazador de sombras—contestó Alec, por fin.

El brujo sonrió ante lo que creía que era un coqueteo abierto. Creyendo que se refería a él con esa inusual mezcla de razas.

Simon se rio, sabiendo a qué, o más bien a quién, se refería realmente.

—Ahí le has dado—levantó un puño y Alec lo chocó con el suyo sin dudarlo.

—Bueno, en la diversidad está la diversión, ¿no crees?—Nathaniel alzó tres dedos para pedir bebidas para él y sus dos nuevos amigos.

—Tienes razón—el cazador aceptó encantado la bebida que el brujo le ofrecía, sin dejar de mirarle interesado.

Simon, a su lado, cogió la suya y se mantuvo en silencio; mirándoles divertido.

¿De verdad Alec estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo? Sólo esperaba que Magnus estuviera siendo testigo de la escena.

—Tengo que admitir, por otro lado—admitió Nathaniel, alzando su copa para chocarla con la del cazador—que ciertamente me sorprende mucho ver un vínculo amistoso entre un vampiro y un Nefilim. No es lo usual en aquellos que viven y luchan bajo las reglas de la Clave.

—Quizás es porque yo ya no sigo sus reglas—afirmó Alec, dando un largo sorbo a su copa; se incorporó, alejándose de la barra, y acercándose un poco más al brujo.

No puedo estar haciendo lo que creo que estoy haciendose dijo.

Pero sabía que si conseguía sacar al descendiente del local por propia voluntad y llevarlo hasta el lugar al que habían acordado, donde Izzy y Clary aguardaban, quizás tuvieran una oportunidad de convencerle.

Por otro lado, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No es que el brujo fuera una total pérdida de tiempo. Físicamente le atraía, era cautivador y, a pesar de que Meliorn les había explicado que debía tener un par de centenares de años, su aspecto no asemejaba tener más de veinticinco.

Lo único que le ponía nervioso de él, además del hecho de ser un brujo al igual que Magnus, era que le producía una extraña sensación de inferioridad; no estaba acostumbrado a mirar hacia arriba al hablar con los demás.

— ¿Y por cuales lo haces entonces?—Nathaniel dio un paso adelante, acortando el poco espacio que ya quedaba entre ellos.

Alec se lamió el labio inferior; nervioso en lugar de excitado como el brujo creía que demostraba estar, y le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?—preguntó, con voz profunda y seductora—. Aquí a mi amigo Simon no creo que le importe quedarse sólo un rato. ¿Verdad Simon? ¿Por qué no coges y te das una vuelta?—guiñó un ojo al vampiro, que en seguida fingió retirarse para dejarles a solas.

—Nefilim…—afirmó el brujo—. Siempre tan pasionales. Me encantáis. Donde quieras y como quieras, pequeño Alexander.

—No, así no. Llámame Alec—pidió.

Escucharle llamarle de ese modo estuvo a punto de hacerle desconcentrarse de su objetivo, pero el cazador logro recomponerse de inmediato, tirando de la manga de su camisa para que le siguiera.

—Llámame Nate, entonces—dijo el otro.

Y antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar en lo que hacía una sola vez más; arriesgándose a no atreverse a hacerlo, estaba sacando a Nathaniel de la discoteca y apresándolo contra la pared del callejón trasero del edificio, obligándole a poner la cara contra su superficie, y colocando su cuerpo contra el del subterráneo.

—Cierra los ojos, brujo—dijo a su oído— voy a mostrarte cómo un Nefilim puede hacerte ver cosas que no imaginabas ver.

Se sintió ridículo al decir esa frase, no podía ser menos adecuada para alguien como él. Pero pareció funcionar, Nathaniel cerró los ojos y esperó.

Con los labios casi pegados a su nuca, dejando que sintiera contra esta su aliento, Alec acarició sus costados; subió por su espalda; continuó la caricia bajando sus manos una por cada brazo, y le obligó a unirlas contra su propio trasero.

Nathaniel estaba tan excitado que casi no se percató del "click" que hicieron las esposas al cerrarse alrededor de sus muñecas; las mismas que inmovilizaron a Magnus en su momento.

Alec le volteó con un gesto brusco. El brujo le miró, confundido.

Ya no estaban solos, varias personas les observaban. Una de ellas destacó del resto. Tras el cazador, había hecho acto de presencia un brujo al que cualquiera habría sido capaz de reconocer; su reputación le precedía.

— ¿Qué…? Bane…

—Un brujo y un cazador, Nate. Te dije que había visto combinaciones más extrañas—afirmó Alec, mirando un momento a Magnus y después a él otra vez.

Nathaniel observó al resto de integrantes del equipo acercarse.

—Cazadores de sombras, vampiros y brujos. Sin duda sois un grupo variopinto.

—Pues aún no has visto al hombre lobo—bromeó Simon.

—Tengo que concedértelo, Alexander—confesó Nathaniel—me has engañado. Buen trabajo. Quizás deberías guardarte estas para más tarde, por si cambias de opinión—movió sus brazos, tratando de señalar las esposas que le apresaban—se me ocurren otros muchos y mejores usos para ellas.

Alec sonrió, suficiente.

—Me gusta tu idea, a lo mejor lo hago.

Clary abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

— ¿Tu hermano está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?—susurró a Isabel.

—Llevo viéndolo un rato y todavía yo tampoco me lo creo—se rio su hermana, sorprendida de que coqueteara, a su particular manera, con el brujo.

Jace se sentía igual de descolocado.

— ¿Está Alec…—fue a preguntar a Magnus, en voz baja para que únicamente este le oyera, pero el brujo le interrumpió.

—Bueno, querido descendiente de Agrippa—acercó hasta ponerse junto a Alec—no te sientas culpable por haber sucumbido a su encanto. Te puedo asegurar que casi nos engaña a todos con su magnífica actuación.

Sí, el maldito Alexander Lightwood estaba coqueteando con el brujo. Y sí, le molestaba, mucho. Sobre todo cuando con él nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así; todavía recordaba cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas cuando flirteaban.

Isabel y Clary compartieron una mirada cómplice. Al igual que Simon y Jace: la frase del brujo denotaba los celos con facilidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—se quejó Alec, cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

—No importa—fingió Magnus.

Nathaniel les observó con curiosidad.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo al respecto, el collar color rubí que Isabel portaba colgado al cuello, comenzó a resplandecer.

— ¡Demonios!—gritó la cazadora, en el mismo instante en el que comenzaron a llover flechas envenenadas contra ellos; sacando su látigo para enfrentarse a las bestias enviadas por Valentine.

Las espadas Nefilim brillaron al ser empuñadas por los cazadores, y los demonios se enfrentaron a ellos sin miedo. Y con un único objetivo en mente.

—Alec saca a Magnus y al brujo de aquí—ordenó Jace, siendo consciente de lo que buscaban.

Su hermano obedeció la orden, arrastró consigo al descendiente, seguido del otro brujo.

—Magnus, vamos—pidió, al observar cómo se detenía a contrarrestar el ataque de los demonios con su magia; de pronto se apoderó de él un miedo aterrador a verle morir. De no ser capaz de hacer nada para protegerle.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se daba ese factor, pero siempre que salía del Instituto sin su arco y sus flechas, y acababa metido en un problema como aquel, Alec se arrepentía de no haberlo cogido. Era bueno con todo tipo de armas, pero con su arco era imparable. No se sentía así en ese momento, cuando eran precisamente flechas lo que amenazaba su vida y la de los que le rodeaban.

Iba tan absorto en desviarlas del descendiente, de ayudar a Magnus, que no vio la que se acercó por detrás, derecha a la parte baja de su espalda.

Fue Simon quien la vio ser disparada en su dirección. Trató de pararla colocándose frente a ella. Un demonio se cruzó en su camino, y sus manos de vampiro llegaron algo tarde. Pero consiguió desviarla un poco.

La flecha rasgó toda la carne del costado izquierdo de Alec.

El gritó que salió de su garganta hizo que Magnus sintiera un latigazo de miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Pero el cazador no se detuvo, continuó atacando a los demonios hasta que no quedó uno sólo de ellos.

Jace se acercó corriendo a Alec cuando estos hubieron desaparecido.

—Venían a por Magnus y el brujo. Deben saber quién es—se sujetaba la herida para que el trozo de carne que había quedado separado del resto, colgando de su costado, no se desprendiera del resto; dolía de un modo lacerante cuando lo hacía.

—Sí, a Valentine no le va a gustar saber que lo tenemos. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Jace, preocupado.

—Estoy bien—se dejó caer contra la pared más cercana. En cuanto la adrenalina comenzó a dejar de fluir, empezó a sentir los efectos del veneno en su cuerpo.

—Hay que extraer el veneno y suturar la herida para detener la hemorragia, Alexander—Magnus fue a tocarle, pero Alec no se lo permitió.

—Estoy bien. No hay tiempo para esto. Tenemos que llevar al descendiente al instituto.

—Pero, tu herida…—comenzó a decir el gran brujo, pero el otro no le dejó terminar.

—No. No hay tiempo.

Magnus no contestó, le miró lleno de rabia.

—Que nadie se mueva de donde está—dijo entonces—. Hizo varios gestos con sus manos, y una energía multicolor les envolvió a todos.

La puerta del Instituto se alzaba frente a ellos cuando terminó de conjurar sus palabras.

Siendo escoltado por Clary e Isabel, Nathaniel fue dirigido hasta su entrada.

— ¿Es que nadie va a explicarme qué demonios sucede aquí?

—Sígueme—pidió Jace—pronto lo sabrás.

Mientras Jace, Clary e Isabel se reunían con Jocelyn para explicarle a Nathaniel el motivo de su repentino secuestro, y la importancia de su colaboración a la causa, Simon y Magnus a llevaron a Alec a la enfermería.

Maryse no tardó en expulsarles del lugar.

—Este no es sitio para subterráneos—dijo con desdén—la medicina Nefilim no es de vuestra incumbencia. Les obligó a salir de la enfermería, haciéndoles creer a ambos que entraría en ella para asegurarse de que Alec estaba bien, pero no lo hizo. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la sala en la que se reunía el resto del equipo.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Alec se unió de nuevo a ellos. Les encontró conversando en el despacho de Maryse, aunque Jocelyn y ella ya no se contaban entre los miembros del equipo que pretendía derrocar a Valentine y destruir la copa mortal. Clary y Jace tampoco estaban allí.

— ¡Alec!—Isabel se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto le vio. Le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Me tenías tan preocupada…

—Estoy bien—aseguró, pero no lo parecía realmente. Se veía demacrado, con la frente brillante; como si tuviera fiebre, y terriblemente dolorido.

—Mierda…—se quejó el cazador, al dejarse caer pesadamente sobre un extremo de la mesa pequeña del escritorio—. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Nathaniel le miró con preocupación; Ahora que ya estaba al tanto de lo que precisaban de él, entendía muchas cosas.

—Debes descansar, Alec. La herida tenía mala pinta. Aunque la hayan suturado correctamente, ese tipo de veneno puede hacer que no cures con la facilidad que lo haría un Nefilim. Habría que extraerlo de tu organismo. Deja que te…

El brujo fue a tocarle, pero él detuvo su mano antes de que lo hiciera.

—En realidad—improvisó, incómodo— Magnus se había ofrecido a hacerlo hace unos minutos, ¿verdad?

Olvidando los celos, el brujo asintió, incrédulo.

—Claro, ahora mismo iba a pediros que salierais todos para poder atender al herido en condiciones—se dio cuenta en seguida de que eso suponía quedarse a solas con Alec, y no sabía si este estaría de acuerdo; todavía recordaba la furia con la que le había pedido que jamás volviera a tocarle—. Si a ti te parece bien, claro.

El cazador asintió en silencio. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y se mantuvieron conectadas por un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Oh, oh… ¿es una historia tormentosa e inacabada lo que percibo aquí?—preguntó Nathaniel, guasón.

—No tienes ni idea—contestó Simon, divertido—. Anda, vamos… —tiró de él para sacarle del despacho.

— ¿A dónde? si se puede saber.

—Tío, tres son multitud. ¿No lo sabías? Da igual a dónde, tú desaparece.

Sonriendo, Isabel salió tras ellos sin necesidad de que nadie le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Alec y Magnus se quedaron a solas. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

El brujo se acercó lentamente al cazador, e hizo la tentativa de levantar su camisa para ver la herida con claridad.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de levantarla, Alec desabotonó la prenda y se despojó de ella.

Magnus tragó con fuerza al ver su torso desnudo.

—Nate tiene razón, tiene mala pinta—dijo Alec, devolviendo la atención del brujo a su herida en el costado. Le hacía sentir incómodo, y alterado, el modo en el que le miraba.

— ¿Nate? ¿Ahora llamas a ese principiante por su apodo? ¿Ya sois íntimos? Espero que hayas guardado las esposas.

Alec alzó las cejas, asombrado.

—Suenas como un ex novio celoso.

—Soy, un ex novio celoso, Alexander—aclaró, molesto.

Eso hizo que el rostro de Alec se ensombreciera al instante.

—No te preocupes, este tipo de veneno es fácil de disipar—Magnus trató de hacer que esas dos últimas frases entre ellos fueran olvidadas—. El problema es que dolerá como el infierno. Puedo quitarte el dolor al mismo tiempo que saco el veneno, si quieres. Sólo has de coger una de mis manos mientras te curo con la otra.

Alec negó.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado al dolor—lo dijo sin pensar.

La expresión de Magnus se entristeció ante esa afirmación.

—Lo siento, Alec…—en el fondo, sabía que merecía sus palabras.

Al ver su expresión derrotada, el cazador se dio cuenta de lo que esa frase había significado para el brujo. Y sintió la irrefrenable, e inexplicable, necesidad de justificarse.

—No… yo… no me refería a que el dolor.… A que tú…hablaba de dolor físico, no de…—los nervios le hacían balbucear, de pronto se sentía como la primera vez que se debatió en si intimar con Magnus o no—. No quería decir eso, tú hazlo, ¿quieres?—se rindió, sintiéndose como un idiota.

—Respira profundamente y exhala despacio—pidió el brujo, colocando con suavidad la mano a pocos milímetros de la herida de su costado—. Procuraré que sea rápido.

En cuanto la magia comenzó a fluir, un dolor lacerante le atravesó el costado hasta la espalda.

Alec procuraba no maldecir, pero la tortura era tan intensa que a duras penas conseguía hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Magnus, mirándole preocupado.

—Agggh…Oye, sabes, he estado pensando en algunas cosas—no le contestó, de nada serviría mentirle. Así que prefería cambiar de tema—. Ese encantamiento que queréis hacer…Aghh…joder… si otra energía se sumara a la de los dos brujos… ¿crees… crees que sería suficiente para hacerlo sin que nadie saliera herido?

Magnus le miró suspicaz.

— ¿A qué tipo de energía te refieres?

—Energía Nefilim. Como la que se desprendería de una unión parabatai. Aghh… joder, joder…

— ¿Jace y tú?—preguntó, sorprendido de su ofrecimiento.

Alec asintió, haciendo una mueca dolorida.

La luz que se desprendía de la mano de Magnus se intensificó, y un último y desgarrador grito salió de los labios del cazador hasta que esta se desvaneció y el dolor desapareció. Durante unos minutos más, todo lo que sintió Alec fue la energía vital del brujo atravesar su cuerpo; sanándole, fortaleciéndole, llevándose con él su agonía y sustituyéndola por una sensación que hacía tiempo que no percibía: la de estar conectado a Magnus.

Al finalizar esa conexión, el cuerpo de Alec cayó hacia adelante, sosteniéndose contra el del gran brujo.

— ¿Funcionaría?—preguntó, agotado; y sintiéndose extraño.

—Dos parabatai y dos brujos. Sería una unión de energías de lo más poderosa—le daba miedo incluso pensar en ello—. Siempre y cuando el vínculo no estuviera debilitado. Y Jace y tú…

Magnus no pudo terminar de decirlo.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. Contesta a mi pregunta, ¿funcionaría?

—Es muy probable, Alexander. Pero he de insistir, si la unión está debilitada, podría ser peligroso, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues a…

Se le fue la voz en cuanto sintió la frente de Alec tomar contacto con la suya. Y la mirada oscura del muchacho observarle con una devoción que hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba.

La tortura de la curación de Magnus había sido en parte un alivio para él, después de meses sin sentirla, la conexión que le unía a ese brujo había atravesado todo su cuerpo; calcinándolo por dentro de un modo tan desolador como placentero.

—No voy a dejarte morir, Magnus—confesó, en un susurro, a pocos milímetros de sus labios; alzando una de sus manos y colocándola en la nuca del brujo—no importa lo cabreado que esté contigo, no voy a hacerlo. No puedo. No quiero.

—Alec—sentía una presión tan grande en el pecho que apenas podía respirar lo suficiente como para poder dejar salir las palabras.

Las dos manos de Magnus se alzaron hasta las mejillas del cazador, sus miradas conectaron, y, durante unos instantes, el brujo sintió el deseo que se desprendía de los labios de su amado Alexander.

La boca de Alec acarició la punta de su nariz, se aproximó a sus labios, pero en el último instante, cuando ya casi podía saborearlos, cerró los ojos y se apartó de ellos.

—Tengo que irme—se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó a ponerse la camisa.

—Alexander, por favor… ¿A dónde vas?—no podía. No podía dejar que se alejara ahora que parecía que, por un momento, Alec había estado tentado a olvidarlo todo y volver a dejarse envolver por sus caricias.

Se colocó frente al cazador, cortando su camino a la salida.

—Tengo que hablar con Jace—afirmó este.

—Está bien, vete. Supongo que deberé aprender a vivir con ello.

— ¿Vivir con qué?—Alec ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando Magnus dijo la frase que lo cambiaría todo.

—Que estoy enamorado del único Ángel que tiene miedo a la luz.

Alec explotó ante esa afirmación. No supo por qué, pero esa metáfora le hirió de un modo casi desorbitado.

— ¿Miedo a la luz? No puedo creer que digas eso. No tengo miedo a la luz, Magnus. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad. A esa en la que tú me has hundido—se acercó a él dando enormes zancadas, hablando a voz en grito y sin parar hasta casi chocar con su cuerpo—. ¿Y sabes a qué más tengo miedo? A quererte a pesar de todo. A hacerlo tanto que no sea capaz de perdonarte.

Magnus deseó llorar. Alec todavía le quería.

—¿Debo rezar entonces por qué no me quieras lo suficiente? ¿Para qué así puedas perdonarme?—preguntó el brujo, desconsolado.

— ¡No!—le gritó Alec, sujetándole de ambos lados del cuello y alzándole la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos—. No quiero que reces. Quiero que luches. Que me obligues a entender que no debo tener miedo a rendirme. A perdonarte… que me enseñes que vale la pena olvidarlo todo por volver a estar contigo—esa última frase la dijo casi en un susurro—porque yo no soy capaz de hacerlo solo. Te necesito.

Entonces le besó. Tomó la boca de Magnus con la suya con furia y deseo; con los ojos cerrados mientras lo hacía.

Se separó del brujo cortando el beso de forma brusca. Le dio la espalda, y huyó de nuevo hacia la puerta; antes de que el otro pudiera decir nada al respecto.

Solo hubo una frase que Magnus fuera capaz de articular en esos momentos.

—Lo haré… Te juro que lo haré.

No sabía si le había escuchado decirlo antes de salir del despacho, pero iba a recobrar al Alexander Lightwood del que se había enamorado. Al coste que fuera necesario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Reunir el valor para hablar con Jace sobre utilizar su vínculo parabatai para el conjuro de localización de Agrippa, parecía más fácil cuando lo pensaba que cuando se dispuso a hacerlo.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado de vulnerabilidad en el que se hallaba tras su encuentro en el despacho con Magnus.

Lo había besado. La situación pudo con él y se sorprendió besando al brujo sin haberse parado a pensarlo, sin decidirlo.

Eso había hecho que toda su furia interior desapareciera. Que toda la rabia que le mantenía alejado del perdón comenzara a disiparse.

Cuando Alec encontró a Jace en la sala de operaciones central; acompañado de Clary, Simon e Isabel, se sentía demasiado confuso y débil de voluntad como para discutir.

Su hermano estaba hablando cuando se acercó a ellos. Dejó de hacerlo en cuanto le observó colocarse a su lado.

Se miraron un instante; Jace contrariado y expectante, Alec cansado y vencido por las circunstancias.

—Tenemos que hablar—fue todo lo que dijo el mayor. Caminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba en dirección a la salida del Instituto.

La forma en la que le miró fue tan contundente, tan desvalida al mismo tiempo, que Jace, sin mediar una sola palabra, le siguió hasta la puerta del ascensor.

Abandonaron el Instituto y caminaron en silencio por la calle en dirección sur. Alec intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Jace, en cambio, aguardaba el momento en el que su hermano se decidiera a decir lo que fuera que rondaba su mente; sólo esperaba que no comenzara a gritarle de nuevo; o a decirle cuanto le odiaba por haberle ocultado el plan suicida de Magnus.

No fue hasta que llevaban casi veinte interminables minutos sumidos en ese incómodo silencio, que Jace se percató del lugar al que se dirigía su hermano mayor.

La capilla de San Pedro era uno de los lugares favoritos de Alec en el distrito de Wall Street. Recordaba que, cuando eran pequeños y querían aislarse de todo y de todos, a menudo se escondían en el cementerio ubicado en la parte trasera del edificio.

Cualquiera podía pensar que parecía un lugar tétrico en el que resguardarse. Pero eso sería solamente hasta que fueran testigos de la belleza del jardín que lo rodeaba.

El pequeño cementerio estaba adornado con preciosos cerezos que, en esa época, proporcionaban un manto de pétalos rosados al césped por el que caminaban.

Alec detuvo su paso y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que solían hacerlo de niños; sobre la base de piedra de una figura con forma de ángel que había junto a un mausoleo familiar ubicado en la parte más escondida y oscura del cementerio.

—Siempre me ha gustado la calma que hay en este sitio por la noche—por fin se decidió a hablar—. Me daba la sensación de que era el único lugar en el que podíamos ser nosotros sin tener que pensar en lo que se esperaba que fuéramos.

Jace se sentó a su lado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Alec y él no hablaban de su infancia. De esos años a los que se refería. Le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que esas palabras eran una declaración de tregua.

—Yo nunca he esperado que fueras más de lo que eres—afirmó, con un inmenso cariño en su voz—. Ya eras todo lo que quería. Eras mi hermano, Alec. A pesar de que nuestra sangre no era la misma. De verdad, siento tanto lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros que…

—No te he traído aquí para que te disculpes—le interrumpió, haciendo que Jace sintiera un miedo atroz a haberse equivocado con sus intenciones—. He estado hablando con Magnus, se me ha ocurrido una forma de aumentar la potencia de la energía necesaria para el conjuro localizador.

— ¿Cómo?—. Pensó en intentar hacerle entrar en razón, pero se rindió antes de empezar a pelear; su hermano era la única persona que le hacía reaccionar de ese modo. Prefería darse por vencido a luchar contra él.

—Mezclando el flujo de poder de la unión parabatai con el de los dos brujos—explicó Alec— Quizás de ese modo, no sea tan peligroso realizarlo.

Esa afirmación hizo que su hermano fuera consciente de algo muy importante.

—Estás preocupado por él, ¿verdad?—sonrió levemente, no siendo capaz de ocultar su alegría.

—Es Magnus, Jace… no puedo dejarle morir—fue todo lo que dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo a la perfección; con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Entiendo—a pesar de que esa conversación no estaba fluyendo en la dirección que a él le gustaría, se sintió esperanzado. Alec estaba preocupado por el bienestar del brujo. ¿Significaba eso que le había perdonado? Por qué, si era así, quizás él fuera merecedor de ese perdón también algún día—. ¿Te ha dicho Magnus que puede funcionar?

—Sí, pero sólo si la unión parabatai es fuerte.

Jace comprendió al instante.

—Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? ¿Quieres reforzar nuestro vínculo de nuevo para poder ayudarle?

—En parte…—confesó Alec, pareciendo de pronto más nervioso que antes— pero, también porque te debo una disculpa. Y esta era la excusa más adecuada para dártela sin lastimar demasiado mi orgullo.

Esa confesión sorprendió tanto a Jace, que al principio no supo qué decir al respecto.

—Recuerdo verte tirado en el suelo la noche que Magnus se marchó con Valentine—comenzó a relatar Alec, ante su inesperado silencio—. El miedo que tuve de perderte a ti también.

—Yo no quería que eso sucediera. De verdad. Tienes que creerme, parabatai. Yo intenté…—se denotaba la desesperación en su voz.

—Lo sé—sonrió con tristeza—. Ahora, cuando pienso en ello, soy consciente. Durante todo el camino, no he hecho más que darle vueltas a la frase que le dijiste a Magnus antes de desaparecer a través de aquel portal: "No lo hagas, brujo. Es un error". Tú sabías que yo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Jace suspiró, afligido.

—No, hermano—aclaró, si había algo de lo que realmente estaba seguro, era de que él le conocía mejor que nadie—. Eres mi parabatai. Conozco lo que hay en tu corazón mejor que cualquiera. Sabía que se lo perdonarías. Tarde o temprano. Cuando entendieras que lo había hecho por ti. Pero también era consciente del dolor que te iba a causar. De cómo eso te iba a cambiar. Y de que todo sería culpa mía.

Alec apartó la mirada de la nada, y le observó con detenimiento. La sensación de abandono que le había acompañado los últimos días, parecía haber remitido un poco al ser sincero con Magnus, y, de un modo desconcertante, aún más mientras conversaba con Jace. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de lo mucho que le añoraba.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabías cómo me sentía. Podías percibirlo.

Jace se movió hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda sobre la superficie de piedra de la figura, alzó las piernas y las envolvió con sus brazos.

—Estuve tentado a hacerlo varias veces—afirmó, apartando la mirada de su hermano, avergonzado.

— ¿Qué te detuvo?—en realidad se sentía más curioso que molesto.

—Clary.

— ¿Ella lo sabía?—casi gritó la pregunta.

—No—se apresuró a aclarar, al sentir su indignación— pero si no fuera por el apoyo que significó para mí a pesar de no saber la verdad, lo habría hecho—hundió su mano en su pelo rubio, mostrándose angustiado.

Ante el silencio de su hermano, Jace continuó abriéndole su corazón. Deseaba su perdón, y ese era el momento idóneo para conseguir dar el paso decisivo para alcanzarlo algún día.

—Verás Alec, yo… entiendo que creas que te traicioné; que no quieras perdonarme. Estos meses, no podía parar de pensar en que yo la tenía a ella, y en que, en cambio, con la excusa del bien mayor, había permitido que a ti te alejaran de Magnus. Te había arrebatado aquello que yo tenía, y sin lo que sabía que no podía vivir. Me pongo en tu lugar y… —se le quebró la voz.

—No fue tu decisión. No me apartaste tú de él. Lo hizo él mismo—aclaró el mayor.

—No… no hay excusa. Yo lo permití—replicó—. Pero quiero que sepas que todo ese tiempo, sentía tu desdicha como mía, y no era capaz de soportar el sentimiento de culpabilidad. No te lo dije porque me di cuenta de que, si no ayudaba a Magnus, si te decía la verdad, pondría en peligro su vida. Que entonces su sacrificio no habría servido para nada.

Alec cerró un instante los ojos y se acarició la frente. Después se movió hacia atrás y se colocó contra la figura, junto a su hermano.

—Lo siento—repitió Jace—. Lo siento mucho, parabatai. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por demostrártelo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres hacer ese encantamiento con los brujos? Sólo pídelo.

Suspirando frustrado, Alec se levantó de la figura de piedra. Le miró en silencio unos segundos, y después le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

De pie frente a la escultura del ángel, ambos hermanos se observaron fijamente durante unos instantes más.

—Tú… yo… Sabes que no puedo prometerte que vaya a olvidar esto. Ni que no vaya a echártelo en cara en uno de esos momentos en los que me sacas de quicio—afirmó Alec, provocando una tímida sonrisa en Jace.

—No serías tú si no lo hicieras.

Esta vez fue el mayor el que sonrió antes ese comentario.

—No voy a olvidarlo, pero puedo asegurarte que lo voy a intentar—prometió, en sus ojos pardos se podía ver la realidad de sus palabras—. Lo estoy intentando, parabatai.

No fueron necesarias más palabras que esas. Todo lo que pudo hacer Jace ante esa afirmación, fue ponerse de puntillas para abrazar a su hermano.

Hubo un momento de indecisión, un incómodo segundo en el que creyó que no lo haría, pero, para su fortuna, lo que hizo su hermano mayor al sentir sus brazos envolverle, fue rodearlo con los suyos y apretarlo contra sí con fuerza.

Alec sintió una olvidada dicha florecer en su corazón. Quizás, sólo quizás, las cosas estuvieran mejorando; la oscuridad estuviera comenzando a dar paso a la luz de la que tanto se había alejado.

Maryse Lightwood no siempre fue la mujer intolerante y cruel en la que se había convertido. A pesar de que no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, Magnus era conocedor de esa realidad.

Quizás el carácter severo y rígido sí que hubiera sido una peculiaridad propia de su personalidad, pero no la dureza de corazón que mostraba en esos días.

Tal vez ella misma hubiera olvidado que así era. Que, en el fondo, su intransigencia no fuera más que un modo de defenderse de los efectos que esa dura época de su vida estaban causando a su persona.

Y, tal vez, sólo tal vez, necesitara que alguien le recordara la mujer que fue tiempo atrás.

Magnus tocó a la puerta y entró sin esperar una respuesta.

— ¿Podría tener unas palabras contigo, Maryse?

Cuando la mujer vio al brujo parado frente a la puerta de su despacho, interrumpiendo su reunión matinal con Jocelyn Fray, deseó colgarle del estandarte de los Cazadores de Sombras que ondeaba en la recepción del edificio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, Bane?

—Es muy simple, Maryse, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar contigo. Asuntos que no pueden esperar. Y yo tampoco deseo hacerlo—miró a la madre de Clary—. Lo siento, querida, no trato de ser descortés. Si me permites unos minutos con la señora Lightwood a solas, al terminar de buen grado te explicaré el porqué de mi interrupción.

Para desgracia de Maryse, era demasiado lo que Jocelyn Fray debía a Magnus Bane. De modo que no tardó en levantarse de su asiento y abandonar la sala.

Se detuvo justo al llegar a la puerta.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer—aceptó Jocelyn, sin molestarse en mirar a Maryse; no era de las que juzgaban a los demás, sabía que no merecía ese privilegio, pero a ella tampoco le agradaba demasiado en lo que se había convertido su antigua amiga—. Pero que sea rápido, ¿quieres, Magnus?

—No te preocupes, Jocelyn—contestó el brujo, con sorna—. No pienso utilizar ni un minuto más de los expresamente necesarios en mi reunión con la señora Lightwood.

Indignada, Maryse observó cómo la madre de Clary abandonaba el despacho y la dejaba a solas con el brujo.

—Empieza a hablar. Y, por lo que más quieras, hazle caso a Jocelyn y que sea rápido. Y no creas que voy a perdonar tu descaro.

Perfectamente peinada y ataviada con un vestido de una sola pieza ceñida de falda de tubo, de pie frente a la mesa del despacho, Maryse se cruzó de brazos y aguardó la respuesta del brujo.

—No hay necesidad alguna de que me perdones algo de lo que no necesito tu perdón, querida. Así que omite el esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, maldito subterráneo?

Ante la expresión enfurecida de la madre de Alec, Magnus rodó los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—Estoy aquí para hacerte un favor. No por ti, claro está—aclaró, socarrón—. Tu bienestar me preocupa tanto como el paso del tiempo. Pero sí por alguien por quien sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Has perdido el juicio? No hay nada que tú puedas hacer por mí—calló un instante—. Esto es por Alec, ¿no?—. Le miró con desdén—. Si hay problemas en vuestro pequeño y vergonzoso paraíso, no es a mí a quien has de acudir con tus sucias tretas de brujo. Sino a ti mismo, ya le dije que no debía confiar en ti.

—Te lo diré de forma que lo entiendas en seguida, Maryse—Magnus se acercó a ella, mirándola con expresión desafiante y soberbia—. No quiero perder un instante más de mi precioso e interminable tiempo contigo, así que escucha con atención.

Tragando con fuerza, más impactada por la dureza con la que le hablaba el brujo de lo que fingía, Maryse guardó silencio.

—Sólo hay dos cosas por las que Alec sería capaz de todo: su carrera como Cazador de sombras, y los que considera su familia; aquellos a los que quiere.

La mujer hizo un amago de tener intención de decir algo, pero él enseguida continuó hablando. Sin darle opción a hacerlo.

—Puede sentirse feliz con sus logros como cazador. Obviando lo sucedido en la ceremonia con Lydia, ha demostrado con creces ser merecedor del respeto de la Clave con cada una de sus decisiones; algo por lo que alguien tan obcecado con la ley como tú debería estar orgulloso a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, ese pilar básico para él, su familia, se desmorona. Y Alec no es capaz de lidiar con el dolor que eso le supone.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme, Bane?—aunque se mostraba segura y decidida, como siempre, con su barbilla bien alta, en su interior algo temblaba desde que Magnus había nombrado a su hijo.

—Ser uno de los seres vivos a los que se les ha otorgado el amor de Alexander Lightwood es un honor que jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente al ángel—esa afirmación hizo que el odio con el que Maryse le miraba se intensificara en sus ojos—. Con gusto cambiaría mi inmortalidad por poder pasar el resto de mis días a su lado. Puedes estar segura de eso. Por ese motivo no entiendo que alguien tan importante para él como tú, su propia madre, seas tan estúpida como para no celebrar cada día, cada segundo—a cada palabra que pronunciaba, el enfado se iba haciendo más obvio en su tono— ser una de esas personas. Por eso estoy aquí, para recordarte cuál es tu lugar. Cómo deberías agradecerlo.

Sin que pudiera tener tiempo de pensar una contestación a sus insinuaciones, Magnus puso sus dos manos sobre las sienes de Maryse y comenzó a decir palabras pronunciadas en un idioma desconocido para ella.

Un resplandor blanquecino comenzó a traspasar a la mujer de un extremo al otro de su cabeza, a través de las manos del brujo. Y una sucesión de imágenes de momentos aparentemente olvidados, empezaron a ser revividos.

Cuando Magnus apartó sus manos de ella, Maryse temblaba de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué me has hecho?—lloriqueaba al preguntarlo.

— ¿Qué has visto, Maryse?

La mujer se quedó en silencio, mirando a la nada, conmocionada.

¿Lo que había visto? Amor, orgullo, devoción, cariño, protección. Todo aquello que sentía por su hijo desde el día en que nació. Lo que había olvidado al centrarse en su afán de poder; en su necesidad de resarcirse del mayor error que había cometido en su vida: confiar en Valentine Morgenstern.

—Dime lo que has visto—insistió el brujo, al leer en su mirada que su hechizo había funcionado.

Maryse dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se dejó sentar sobre la mesa del despacho.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?—preguntó, mirándole con una expresión desvalida que casi le hizo sentir lástima. Casi.

Magnus volvió a acercarse a ella. Hablándole con más dureza que nunca.

—Porque el amor que siente Alec por este maldito subterráneo al que tanto desprecias es recíproco, Maryse. Porque durante años hui del radar de Valentine Morgenstern, pero, en cambio, por su bienestar me sentí capaz incluso de arriesgar mi vida marchándome con él. Y porque no puedo soportar que su felicidad dependa en parte de ti; de alguien que está demasiado ocupado vigilando su reputación como para darse cuenta del daño que hace…—apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, no solía ser una persona violenta, pero el egoísmo de esa mujer conseguía sacar lo peor de sí mismo—. Ahora piensa, querida, si fui capaz de enfrentarme al Nefilim caído por Alec, nada de lo que te haría a ti para recuperar a la familia que ama, su felicidad, sería lo bastante temerario para mí.

Las duras palabras del gran brujo hicieron que Maryse rememorara una vez más en su mente las imágenes que acababa de recordar.

Vio a su pequeño Alec defendiendo a su hermana en su primer año de escolarización de un abusón de último curso; ese día llegó a casa con tantos moretones que apenas quedaba un trozo de piel blanca en su precioso rostro angelical.

Le vio también la noche que Jace llegó a su hogar, apenas con diez años, llevándose a su pequeño nuevo hermano a su habitación y acunándole en sus brazos hasta que dejó de llorar. Su empeño en ser siempre el mejor cazador; aquel del que su madre pudiera sentirse orgullosa.

Su casi ceremonia nupcial con Lydia Branwell fue la guinda que coronó el pastel de su ración de realidad; cuando le propuso matrimonio a la enviada de la Clave, todo lo que Alec hacía era pensar en lo que era mejor para su apellido, para su familia, no para él.

De pronto fue como si le quitaran la imaginaria venda que cubría sus ojos. Su hijo todo lo que había hecho durante su vida había sido cuidar de su familia, de ella. Y su forma de agradecérselo había sido apartándolo de su lado por motivos egoístas y cobardes.

Magnus vio esa certeza en sus ojos en el preciso instante en el que la venda cayó. Sus casi cuatrocientos años de vida le daban la experiencia y el don de leer las miradas de cualquier ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino.

—Creo que mi cometido aquí ha finalizado—le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir.

— ¿No aguardas a que te de las gracias?—preguntó, rencorosa. Creyendo que eso era lo que buscaba; que fuera precisamente Magnus Bane quien le hubiera hecho entrar en razón, debía ser todo un insulto para su inteligencia.

—Igual que no necesito tu perdón, Maryse, tampoco necesito tu agradecimiento. Volver a ver a Alec sonreír ya sería suficiente premio para mí—la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio—. Así que, cumple tú cometido como madre: haz feliz a tu hijo. Es el mayor logro que podrás obtener jamás. ¿Quieres sentirte orgullosa de tu apellido? Haz algo para que la persona que ha de defenderlo se sienta complacido de llevarlo.

Robert Lightwood irrumpió en el despacho en ese preciso instante. Al ver las miradas que su esposa y el brujo se dirigían, supo que esa reunión no era con motivo de la misión que les ocupaba esos días.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?—preguntó, mirando con severidad a Magnus; colocándose frente a él para cortarle el paso.

—No pasa nada, Robert. Deja que se vaya—la reacción calmada y conformista de Maryse les sorprendió a ambos—. Ya ha dicho todo lo que había venido a decir.

—Sólo una cosa más—dijo el brujo, llevándole la contraria—. Creo haber visto a Alexander entrenando en la sala de adiestramiento al entrar. Por si deseas ir a hablar con él.

Dicho esto, Magnus dio la espalda a los Lightwood y salió del despacho.

Nathaniel no parecía estar decidido a ser muy colaborador con la causa. Ser el medio para un fin no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado. Tenía un aprecio desmesurado por su propia seguridad. De modo que mantenerle en cautiverio en el Instituto y tratar de convencerle de su colaboración antes de que Magnus diera con todos los materiales necesarios para hacer el encantamiento, era el único paso a seguir que les había quedado.

Le mantenían encerrado en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso; apresado con las esposas Nefilim, y desprovisto de toda magia gracias a los conjuros de los que el propio Magnus había dotado a la improvisada celda. Y, desde su negativa a colaborar, se turnaban para vigilarle.

Primero lo hicieron Simon y Magnus; los cuales, sobre todo el segundo, se morían por sonsacarle algo de información relativa a la línea de sangre que le unía a Agrippa.

Desde bien entrada la madrugada, cuando los dos subterráneos habían abandonado el Instituto de los Cazadores de sombras para volver a sus respectivos y peculiares hogares, eran Clary y Jace quienes habían tomado el relevo.

Al despertar, sintiéndose algo más animado que los días anteriores, Alec decidió gastar su obligado tiempo libre entrenando en la sala de adiestramiento; practicaba el tiro con su arco en la zona habilitada de la sala, cuando vio a Magnus observarle desde la puerta de acceso a esta.

—Sé que dicen que la práctica lleva a la perfección, querido Alexander, pero es inútil intentar alcanzar algo que ya se tiene.

Las florituras que hacía su voz al expresarse de ese modo tan culto siempre provocaban en él una peculiar sensación de emoción por su presencia.

Sonriendo con timidez, Alec apartó la mirada del brujo.

—Buenos días a ti también, Magnus—tratando de fingir que no sentía esa exaltación, alzó el arco con una nueva flecha preparada y apuntó a su objetivo.

El cazador; intentando acompasar el repentino acelerado ritmo de su corazón, respiró hondo y disparó. La flecha impacto justo en el centro de la diana.

Cuando Alec volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al brujo, este ya se había colocado detrás de él.

—Verte sonreír es el mejor modo de arreglar un día que parecía no tener nada bueno dispuesto para mí—afirmó, casi pegado a su cuerpo y mirándole ensimismado—. Esa sonrisa tímida, y el sabor de tus labios contra los míos al despertar, y cada amanecer sería perfecto.

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Alec, muriendo en la base de su nuca; donde el aliento de Magnus le había acariciado.

Se volvió y le miró a los ojos; su mirada felina se veía acentuada por su vestimenta de tono aceitunado. Se sintió tan sobrecogido con lo que veía en esta, que tardó unos instantes en hablar.

—Ten cuidado, Magnus—advirtió, con una media sonrisa azorada pero pícara en sus labios—si tu forma de hacerme ver la luz de nuevo es venir a colmarme de halagos, corres el peligro de que tanta luz acabe cegándome.

El brujo se rio ante su contestación. Jugaba con él tratando de imitar su forma de expresarse.

—No he dicho nada que no sea verdad, Alexander.

Alec se adentró un poco más en su espacio personal, para poder susurrarle; quería compartir su confesión solo con él.

—Pues será mejor que algunas de esas cosas no las digas en voz alta. Me ponen nervioso—admitió, algo avergonzado.

Los pocos centímetros de espacio personal que quedaban entre ellos, fueron inmediatamente conquistados por el brujo.

—Puedo demostrarte la verdad de mis palabras con mis labios si lo prefieres, Alexander—lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, en un susurro tan imperceptible, que el cazador apenas pudo oírle—. Si es lo que deseas.

La nuez de Adán de Alec se movió con pesadez. Desear besarle en ese momento era el único pensamiento posible en su mente. Todavía podía percibir en sus labios el sabor del brujo, del beso que habían compartido la noche antes.

Acarició la solapa de la casaca de estilo militar que Magnus vestía con dos dedos. Apresando la pieza en su puño al llegar al final de esta, y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Por el ángel, Magnus…—exhaló el cazador, abrumado por las sensaciones que su cercanía le hacía percibir.

Clary apareció justo en el instante en que sus miradas conectaban y Alec se lamía el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo y claramente dispuesto a besarle.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento… De verdad que lo siento. No quería interrumpir—afirmó, angustiada por haber roto lo que parecía un momento íntimo. O el principio de uno.

— ¿Qué quieres, querida?—preguntó Magnus, dando un paso atrás, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Alec. Este no apartaba su mirada de él. Le observaba como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo, como si su presencia le atrapara.

Por un instante, el pensamiento de chasquear sus dedos y hacer desaparecer a Clary pareció de lo más alentador. Lo declinó en seguida; los daños colaterales tendrían repercusiones. Seguramente Jace no estaría demasiado de acuerdo con que hubiera hecho desvanecerse a su amada pelirroja.

—Jace está buscando a Alec. Le toca relevarle en la vigilancia de Nathaniel. Dice que te des prisa, que ese maldito brujo está poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Escuchar el nombre de su hermano fue el único motivo por el que el cazador dejó de observar al brujo.

—Dile que no se preocupe, voy enseguida—pidió.

Clary desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Reprochándose mentalmente la intromisión.

Magnus entornó los ojos de forma suspicaz.

— ¿Algo en el aire se percibe como una reconciliación, Alexander? Y, desgraciadamente, no me refiero a nosotros—aclaró, irónico—. ¿Hablaste con Jace ayer?

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del cazador al asentir.

—Parece que las cosas empiezan a normalizarse, ¿eh?—bromeó—. Trato de restaurar mi vínculo con Jace, de mantener a raya lo que siento por ti—suspiró—aunque sin demasiado éxito… Ya sólo falta que mi madre deje de odiarme y todo parecería estar de nuevo como siempre.

Su rostro se ensombreció ante esa última afirmación.

—Sabes, te apuesto a que, para cuando termine el día, incluso Maryse se habrá dado cuenta de que te debe una disculpa. Casualmente acabo de toparme con ella y con tu padre, y hoy parecía estar de lo más… receptiva.

Alec alzó las cejas, mirándole incrédulo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Entonces…—dijo Magnus, con tono juguetón—si obviamos la locura en la que Valentine nos tiene sumidos, sólo quedará un paso a dar para ti.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó el joven cazador, curioso.

El brujo volvió a dar un paso adelante y a pegarse a su cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba, a sus enormes ojos pardos; deleitándose con el tono claro del verde que predominaba en ellos gracias a la iluminación de la sala, y después desvió su atención a sus mullidos labios, deseó mordisquear el inferior y sentir su lengua recrearse en degustar su carne.

Tardó tanto en contestar, que Alec se sintió impaciente y volvió a formular la pregunta.

— ¿Cuál, Magnus? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso que debería dar?

Agonizando de deseo, el brujo suspiró la respuesta mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

—Aquel que te lleva hacia adelante, Alexander. Ese en el que mis sueños se hacen realidad y despierto cada mañana contemplando tu sonrisa y alimentándome del sabor de tus labios.

Alec perjuró para sus adentros. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ese hombre tener esa innata capacidad para dejarle sin habla?

—Yo… yo, no s…—tragó con dificultad.

—No te preocupes. No has de decir nada—le miró con cariño y acarició su mejilla, bajando la mano por su mandíbula y dejándola caer suavemente hasta finalizar el contacto—. Te daré el tiempo que necesites para procesarlo. O para decidir si deseas que eso ocurra.

Magnus no deseaba tentar a la suerte. Alec le había pedido que le ayudara a recobrar la confianza en lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero no había aclarado a qué ritmo. Y, aunque percibía que el deseo era inequívoco en ambas direcciones, no quería cometer el error de propasarse. O de asustarle.

Apartó la mirada del cazador y se movió un par de pasos hacia la salida.

—Vamos, deja que te ayude a soportar la carga de vigilar a nuestro querido huésped.

Alec tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Notaba las piernas temblorosas, el corazón golpear en su pecho con fuerza, y su pulso acelerado hasta el punto de hacerle sentirse mareado.

Curiosamente, pensó en Simon. En la razón que tenía cuando le dijo que valía la pena dejar a un lado el orgullo por volver a vivir momento como el que acababa de compartir con Magnus. Y no solo era por lo que había estado a punto de pasar; por ese beso que no había sucedido pero que todavía minutos después le hacía temblar como a una hoja. Sino por lo que el brujo le había asegurado que deseaba para su futuro. Para el de ambos.

No pudo imaginar un modo más placentero de despertar que observando los ojos gatunos de Magnus mirándole con anhelo.

El mal humor del que Jace gozaba se disipó un poco en el momento en el que vio entrar a Alec en la habitación.

—Por fin… —se acercó a su hermano y palmeó su brazo con cariño—te juro que si hubieras tardado un minuto más en venir este no sale vivo.

—Oh, vamos, rubito… Creía que empezábamos a entendernos. Hieres mis sentimientos, deseo que lo sepas.

Nathaniel estaba sentado en un sillón colocado en un pequeño rincón de lectura habilitado en el extremo derecho de la habitación. Sus manos seguían esposadas.

Clary rodó los ojos, el brujo llevaba toda la mañana comportándose de ese modo tan infantil.

— ¿Qué ha hecho?—Alec se reía al preguntar, le parecía hilarante el modo en que conseguía sacar a Jace de sus casillas sin apenas conocerse. Sólo recordaba a una persona que hiciera el mismo efecto en él: Simon. Y era por motivos obvios: Clary.

—Tratar de liarme. Pero no le va a servir. Y no dejes que intente lo mismo contigo, te lo advierto. Aunque veo que te has traído refuerzos, bien.

Jace miró a Magnus, encantado de verle acompañar a su hermano. El simple hecho de que estuvieran compartiendo tiempo juntos, por poco o insustancial que fuera, ya le parecía la mejor de las noticias del día.

—Ve con tranquilidad, amigo mío—intervino el brujo, dándose por aludido—. No pienso permitir que Nathaniel lie a Alexander en ninguno de los posibles significados de esa palabra.

El descendiente de Agrippa se reía de su comentario mientras Jace y Clary abandonaban la sala.

—Querido Alexander—ignoró la presencia de Magnus de forma descarada. Como si estuviera a solas con el cazador—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. Tu querido hermano no tiene tú mismo don de gentes. ¿Me has echado de menos tanto como yo a ti?

Alec se rio. Lo cierto era que le resultaba un personaje de lo más divertido.

—Casi—afirmó, sarcástico—. Pero recuerda, es Alec.

Nathaniel miró a Magnus, y después a él, indignado.

— ¿Él puede llamarte Alexander, y yo no? Entiendo que es el osado Magnus Bane, el gran brujo de Brooklyn del que todos hablan. Pero, ¿qué he hecho para no merecer ese privilegio?—hizo un fingido puchero entristecido.

—Nada. Es solo un privilegio que guardo para él.

Alec no miró a Magnus cuando afirmó eso, pero el brujo sí le observó a él; ¿Esperanzado? ¿Maravillado? ¿Feliz? ¿Agradecido? Sentía tantas cosas que nombrar una sola habría sido no describirlo con claridad.

— ¿Por qué?

Magnus fue a replicar al brujo, diciéndole que no era de su incumbencia. Pero Alec contestó y volvió a dejarle sin habla.

—Se lo ha ganado—seguía fijo en Nathaniel. No mirar a Magnus, de algún modo, era su manera de no perder el control.

— ¿Cómo? Vamos, mi dulce y tímido cazador de sombras—tanteó el brujo—estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Esta vez Magnus no intentó replicarle. La respuesta de Alec era para él tan necesaria como para la curiosidad enfermiza de Nathaniel.

Desviando por fin la mirada del descendiente de Agrippa para conectarla con la del brujo al que amaba, Alec contestó a su pregunta.

—Es eso. Él… simplemente se lo ha ganado. Se preocupa por mí. Arriesga su vida por mí—volvió a desviar su atención hacia Nathaniel—no espero que alguien como tú lo entienda, Nate. Preocuparse solo por el bienestar de uno mismo no puede asegurar muchos privilegios con nadie.

— ¿Intentas convencerme para ayudaros con lo de ese conjuro localizador? —se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a ellos—. Porque no es por nada, pero si tu mejor baza es demostrarme las ventajas de confiar en los demás y arriesgarme por ellos, creo que aquí tu amigo no es la persona indicada. Quizás deberías asegurarte que es de fiar antes de asegurármelo a mí. Te está mintiendo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—Magnus le miró enfurecido, dando un paso hacia él.

Alec puso una mano en su pecho, deteniendo su avance.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Alexander, Alexander… No le has preguntado a Jace sobre qué discutíamos antes de tu llegada, ¿verdad? Bien, te lo explicaré. Tu amigo el gran brujo esconde algo en sus intenciones con ese ritual. Ya que te está mintiendo, no es necesario un vínculo parabatai extremamente consolidado para poder canalizar el flujo de energía necesario para realizarlo. Eso, hasta un jovenzuelo de doscientos años como yo lo sabe.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo narices sabes tú eso?—se hallaba exento de utilizar su magia dentro de esas cuatro paredes, Alec no entendía cómo podía haberse enterado de sus intenciones.

—Jace—contestó Magnus—. Un brujo no necesita magia para hacer según qué trucos. Sacarle la información a tu hermano sin que sepa donde se está metiendo habrá sido un juego de niños. Como el intentar causar diferencias irreconciliables entre nosotros para llamar tu atención.

La sonrisa que Nathaniel les dirigió dio a entender que no se equivocaba.

—Vamos, gran brujo—instó, retándole—dile a tu querido Alexander que me equivoco.

Alec miró a Magnus, y en su expresión contrariada adivinó que las afirmaciones del descendiente no eran del todo mentira.

—Dime la verdad—fue todo lo que pidió, girándose para encararle y mirarle ahora sólo a él. Obviando la presencia del otro brujo y haciendo caso omiso a la vergüenza que le provocaba mantener esa conversación frente a alguien ajeno.

Magnus le imitó, le encaró y admitió su derrota.

—Una unión parabatai siempre es lo suficientemente fuerte, Alexander. No importa la relación entre sus cazadores. La conexión es biológica y potencialmente inquebrantable. Perdona que te haya hecho creer lo contrario, sólo trataba de hacer lo que era mejor para ti. Verte añorar el vínculo emocional que te une con tu hermano me destrozaba el corazón. Creía que urgirte a restaurarlo te ayudaría a sentirte algo menos angustiado.

Alec le miró durante unos interminables minutos. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente agarró a Magnus del brazo de forma brusca y le arrastró consigo hasta el exterior de la habitación.

En su interior, Nathaniel se reía; creyendo haber obtenido el resultado deseado a la treta que acaba de aplicar con ellos.

Magnus se vio conducido a la sala contigua a la que estaban anteriormente. Y, una vez en su interior, tras ver la puerta cerrarse tras Alec, empujado contra la pared.

No fueron palabras malsonantes ni represalias lo que consiguió a cambio de su mentira piadosa, sino besos de unos labios ansiosos y caricias de unas manos ávidas de su contacto.

Magnus sintió los labios de Alec contra los suyos, sus manos sujetarle de ambos lados del cuello para que no se atreviera a apartarse.

Su mente se distorsionó al notar la punta de su lengua humedecerle el labio inferior; procurándose de ese modo acceso a su boca, y hundiéndola en ella con hambre al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos le agarraba de la nuca y profundizaba más su intrusión.

La mano libre de Alec bajó del lateral de su cuello, recorrió su pecho, y se coló por debajo de la tela de su casaca para acariciarle la cintura.

Dulce, tímido, apasionado y agresivo. Era tantas y tan diferentes cosas Alexander Lightwood en ese instante, que Magnus sentía como si todo a su alrededor se disipara. Sólo podía prestar atención a su contacto. Al deseo que le demostraba que le invadía.

Una vez más, el demonio envió una señal que le devolviera a la realidad; el sonido del teléfono de Alec sonó, deteniendo sus caricias.

—No, no lo cojas—rogó el brujo, cuando este apartó los labios de los suyos.

—Tengo que hacerlo, puede ser importante—respiraba entrecortado.

Magnus suspiró, frustrado.

—Ok, hazlo.

Pero Alec no se movía. Solo era capaz de tratar de acompasar su respiración, con su frente pegada a la de Magnus, y sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

—No quiero moverme.

El brujo sonrió, le resultaba adorable luchar por su autocontrol de ese modo.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti si lo deseas.

—Está en el bolsillo derecho de atrás de mi pantalón—sonó pícaro.

Magnus rompió el abrazo a su espalda, y bajó una de sus manos hasta el bolsillo izquierdo. Al introducirla en él y estar vacío, fue su trasero lo que sujetó; en lugar del móvil.

Alec dejó escapar un ruidito excitado. Al notarse presionado contra el cuerpo del brujo, la prominente erección de este había colisionado de forma placentera con la suya.

— ¡Joder, Magnus!—se le escapó en primer lugar, nada de rezos al ángel esta vez—. Te había dicho en el derecho.

El brujo rio.

—Lo sé, pero me estaba asegurando.

No siendo capaz de soportar más la necesidad, Alec volvió a atrapar sus labios. Se ensañó con el inferior como si quisiera devorarlo.

Cuando se separaron, metió el mismo la mano en su bolsillo correcto y sacó el móvil. Un mensaje de Jace.

—Raphael Santiago está aquí. Necesita verte.

—Que le den… no pienso moverme de aquí—dejó a un lado su correcta forma de hablar. Lo rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos y le obligó a besarle otra vez, tentándole con la punta de la lengua.

Otro nuevo beso, esta vez más intenso y profundo, más necesitado. Y Alec se sentía perder el control de un modo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

—Es sobre lo que le pediste para el conjuro. Hay algún problema.

Magnus resopló, sintiéndose frustrado hasta el nivel de la desgracia.

—Ok, iré. Pero sólo si me prometes que esto tendrá una continuación y me contestas a una pregunta.

Alec se apartó un poco de su cuerpo; lo justo para mirarle a la cara a una distancia sana para sus ojos.

—Lo prometo—lo deseaba incluso más que él—. Pregunta.

— ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?—en la mirada de Magnus se veía el desconcierto por su reacción—. No me malinterpretes, este momento ha sido sin duda el mejor de mi vida, pero… creí que…

—No hubiera sido justo—contestó, no dejándole terminar—. Verás, yo… en el instante en el que he comprendido que lo hiciste por ayudarme, me he dado cuenta de que te había pedido algo que ya estabas haciendo. De que había sido egoísta pensando sólo en mis necesidades y mi dolor.

Magnus frunció el ceño.

—Mira quién es el que habla de forma criptica ahora, querido Alexander.

Alec sonrió, acariciando su barbilla de forma despreocupada.

—Te pedí que me ayudaras a entender que todo lo habías hecho por mi bien. Que valía la pena perdonarte por arriesgar tu vida porque te preocupabas por mí. Cuando en realidad lo has estado haciendo todo el tiempo… incluso cuando yo no soy consciente de ello.

—Oh, mi dulce Alexander—los puños de Magnus se cerraron sobre el cuello de su camiseta negra sin mangas, le atrajo y lamió con la punta de la lengua su mentón. Dejó un pequeño beso en él antes de continuar hablando—. Ni en un millón de años serías capaz de asimilar todo lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por ti.

La necesidad otra vez. Esa fue la respuesta al estímulo que la caricia del brujo provocó en él. La necesidad exasperante de volver a besarle una vez más. Alec no se veía con valor de negarse a sí mismo responder a ese anhelo.

—Vete, por favor—pidió al dejar de besarle; susurrándolo contra su boca de un modo desvalido.

—Ok—por tercera vez esa palabra fue la primera en salir de su boca. En esta ocasión, más frustrada que nunca—. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Sentir el cuerpo de Magnus alejarse del suyo, fue más doloroso que cualquier veneno de demonio que hubiera notado intoxicar su sangre.

Al volver a estar en presencia de Nathaniel, este le notó alterado.

— ¿Diferencias irreconciliables?—preguntó guasón; estaba sentado al filo de la cama individual de esa habitación de invitados.

Alec le miró con suficiencia.

—No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?—se sentó a su lado—. Supongo que no ha habido nadie en tu vida por quien hubieras sido capaz de morir. Si fuera así, entenderías sus acciones. Igual que yo lo hago ahora.

Nathaniel le observó ladeando la cabeza. Había algo extraño en su mirada. Algo que no estaba en los ojos pardos del cazador justo antes de abandonar la habitación junto al otro brujo.

— ¿Crees que moriría por ti?—fue una pregunta tentativa, en realidad no era eso lo que quería saber.

—Lo sé—en el tono de Alec había total convicción—. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Morirías por él?—eso, era de verdad lo que deseaba saber.

—Lo haría—y la convicción que había en sus palabras era aún más fuerte que antes.

Nathaniel se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Pensativo.

—De acuerdo, Alexander Lightwood. Os ayudaré a realizar el conjuro. Tienes mi palabra.

Alec le observó descolocado. ¿A qué venía ese repentino cambio?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque le amas. Un brujo enamorado de un Cazador de sombras. Uno que obvia la ley de la clave y a su raza subterránea y le devuelve con creces ese sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo puede eso ser importante para ti?

Nathaniel bajó la mirada, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Me recordáis a alguien. Alguien a quien amé y perdí. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Llámame romántico.

Alec le miró en silencio unos segundos. Tal vez, hubiera mucho más en ese bicentenario hombre de lo que ninguno de ellos creía.

—Gracias—dijo, pensando en que, algún día, debía pedirle que le contara la historia de ese amor perdido al que se refería; algo le decía que se sentiría muy identificado con esta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cometer errores es una de las cosas que nos hace humanos. La capacidad de admitirlos y solventarlos, es lo que marca la diferencia entre cada uno de nosotros.

Maryse Lightwood había cometido muchos errores durante su vida como cazadora de sombras, aunque solo uno de ellos había marcado su existencia de un modo que no había sido capaz de solventar hasta el momento.

Apoyar a Valentine Morgenstern; hundir en la miseria el apellido que llevaba; arriesgar el futuro de su familia como cazadores… todo eso no había sido nada comparado con el gran error que había cometido durante los últimos meses.

Eso, fue capaz de asimilarlo, de lucharlo y conseguir redimirse ante aquellos a los que creía haber fallado. Traicionar a su propio hijo, a su primogénito, a su pequeño Alec, era algo a lo que no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

Había dejado que el orgullo la cegara, y ahora estaba sufriendo las terribles consecuencias.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que castigar a su hijo por enamorarse de la persona que creía era la equivocada le ayudaría a convertirse en lo que ella pretendía que fuera?

¿Cómo pudo desear que su pequeño fuera algo más de lo que ya era: ese perfecto, noble, leal cazador que siempre la había apoyado?

Después de la conversación con Magnus Bane, Maryse no pudo soportar la presión que se instauró en su pecho y sintió la imperativa necesidad de alejarse de todo, de modo que decidió salir a los jardines exteriores del Instituto a respirar algo de aire para tratar de calmarse.

No deseaba que nadie la importunara con sus preguntas; como Robert, por ejemplo, frente al que sabía que tarde o temprano debería responder algunas, así que se sentó en el último peldaño de la escalera que había en el extremo sur, que era la menos transitada debido a su localización.

Allí se sumió en sus terribles pensamientos. Se castigó a sí misma durante tanto tiempo que perdió la noción de cuanto llevaba allí sentada.

Fue en ese lugar donde la encontró Alec, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de un modo que nunca antes había presenciado.

— ¿Mamá?

Al escuchar su voz, Maryse se levantó de inmediato, limpiándose las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

—Alec. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trató de disimular, pero era imposible no adivinar que había estado llorando. No sólo estaba el rastro de sus mejillas, sino su nariz enrojecida y el brillo de sus ojos inflamados.

—Te he estado buscando. Tengo alguna información sobre Nathaniel que quería compartir contigo y con Jocelyn, pero no conseguía encontrarte. Y ella tampoco. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás…?—era algo tan impropio de ella, que apenas se atrevía a preguntarlo. Al final salió como una afirmación—. Has estado llorando.

Maryse trató de contener las lágrimas, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Sus pensamientos y su conversación con Magnus volvían una y otra vez al mirar a Alec.

— ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me llamas "mamá" en meses?

Alec bajó la mirada, incómodo. Sabía que era cierto. Y también desde cuando eso era así: desde su primer beso con Magnus en la boda.

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando no te comportas como si lo fueras.

Era su madre, la quería en lo más hondo de su ser a pesar de sus diferencias, no quería hacerle daño, pero la guerra que se había establecido entre ellos desde ese día le pedía venganza en cada conversación que mantenían.

Maryse sonrió. Una sonrisa triste y de comprensión.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado?—preguntó, no valía la pena rebatir las palabras de su hijo, eran ciertas.

Alec se frotó la frente de forma fingidamente casual, en realidad estaba nervioso.

—Le pregunté a papá por ti cuando salí de hablar con el brujo, y me dijo que no te había visto en mucho rato. La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo pensar en que os habíais peleado o algo, así que vine aquí. Solías escaparte a este rincón a fumar sin que él te viera cuando las cosas se ponían mal entre vosotros.

Maryse se llevó las manos al estómago, en un gesto de dolor. No era el hecho de rememorar esos malos tiempos en su relación lo que le producía ese malestar, sino el de que su pequeño recordara detalles como esos a pesar de lo mucho que se había deteriorado su vínculo.

Se dejó caer hacia abajo y se sentó de nuevo en la escalera.

Alec vio su gesto y creyó que le sucedía algo. Se agachó rápidamente a su lado, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?—puso sus manos sobre las de su madre, haciendo que esta rompiera a llorar y comenzara a hablar de forma atropellada y desesperada.

—He perdido a Isabel. He perdido a tu hermana. Sé que nunca la volveré a recuperar. No puedo perderte a ti también. Y él tiene razón, voy a hacerlo. Y no podré soportarlo.

El mismo orgullo y los mismos errores cargados de intolerancia habían conseguido apartar a su pequeña de su lado, convertirla en algo menos con un miembro de la familia con quien compartía solo un lazo de sangre. Sabía que Isabel se sentía repudiada por ella, que se apoyaba en su padre al no creerse suficiente para su madre. Y sabía que era su culpa, pero no era capaz de asimilar que eso pudiera suceder también con Alec.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Papá? Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?—se sentía tan sorprendido por el estado de vulnerabilidad de Maryse, que solo se le ocurrió una posible persona por la que pudiera encontrarse en ese estado.

Su madre negó.

—Magnus—dijo, aumentando su confusión.

— ¿Magnus? ¿Estás así por Magnus?—no conseguía entenderlo. ¿Era por su relación con el brujo? ¿Por eso su madre decía que le había perdido?

Al pararse a pensarlo, al recordar la pésima relación entre ellos desde que desvelara sus sentimientos por Magnus, Alec creyó entender que así era.

—Lo que siento por él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros mamá. Nosotros hemos dejado que el org…

—No. No es eso. Él tiene razón.

— ¿Razón? Pero, ¿razón en qué? ¿Habéis hablado de esto?—la posibilidad de que su madre pudiera haber hablado con su novio sobre su relación, su novio brujo— ¿Novio, Alec? se dijo— que además era un subterráneo, le parecía tan imposible como escalofriante.

Maryse dejó escapar una risa que le heló la sangre.

—Yo no dije nada. Él fue el único que habló. El que me enseñó la verdad. Me enfrentó a mis errores, Alec. Lo hizo sin amedrentarse y con total convencimiento. Que el ángel me perdone pero…—alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició una de las mejillas de su hijo—. Te quiere. Por todo lo sagrado, te quiere tanto…

Alec no fue capaz de absorber el impacto de esas palabras. Se dejó caer sentado en la escalera, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla de mármol.

— ¿Qué?... Mamá, ¿qué estás…

—Vino a verme. Irrumpió en mi despacho con su odiosa confianza en sí mismo e hizo que Jocelyn interrumpiera nuestra reunión para hablar conmigo. Me plantó cara, Alec. Como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Me dijo todas las verdades que no quería oír, que no quería ver—su frente se movió buscando la de su hijo, se apoyó en ella y le cogió de las dos mejillas—. He estado tan ciega. Tan ciega por el poder, Alec, que he dejado de ver a mi pequeño. Mi guerrero, mi cuidador… Nunca podré compensarte el daño que te he hecho. No quiero perderte.

Maryse volvió a romper a llorar desconsolada.

Alec se sentía tan impactado por todo lo que estaba oyendo, por el estado en que se encontraba, que solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza para consolarla.

Pensó en Magnus mientras lo hacía. Le imaginó irrumpiendo en la reunión de su madre y argumentando con su característica clase las muchas razones por las que creía que no estaba siendo una madre adecuada para su hijo. Para su querido Alexander.

A pesar de sentir pena el estado de su madre, Alec no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, que Magnus se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarse a Maryse por su bien, no le parecía demasiado disparatado. El brujo había demostrado con creces lo mucho que significaba para él. Que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él.

Respiró profundamente el aroma que manaba del cabello de su madre. Ya no recordaba la última vez que la había abrazado de ese modo. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la añoraba.

Fuera como fuera, ella había encontrado el valor para rectificar. Quizás él debería hacer lo mismo.

—No vas a perderme—dijo, contra su pelo.

Maryse alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

—Ni tampoco has perdido a Izzy. Todavía no. Deja de llorar. Esta no eres tú. Esto no arreglará las cosas.

Maryse trató de secarse las lágrimas de nuevo con las palmas. De nuevo su pequeño se convertía en el pilar básico de su familia. En su salvador.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Lo que siempre hemos hecho los Lightwood, mamá—llevó una mano a una de las mejillas de Maryse y limpió algunas de sus lágrimas—. Luchar. ¿Quieres que esta familia vuelva a ser la que era? Lucha por ello. Rectifica como lo has hecho conmigo en este momento. No importa lo terribles que sean tus errores, ni el motivo por el que decidas arreglarlos, o quien te lo diera. Sólo hazlo.

Maryse se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Se dio unos segundos para acompasar la respiración y dejar de llorar, y después se puso en pie y se alisó la ropa para ponerla en condiciones óptimas.

Alargó la mano para que Alec la cogiera y le ayudó a levantarse. La apretó con fuerza y con cariño.

—Vamos, debemos encontrar a Jocelyn. Debemos darle esa información.

Todavía sujeta a Alec, fue a comenzar a caminar para adentrarse en el Instituto, pero este tiró de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo aún más impetuoso.

—Te quiero, mamá. No importa lo que pase. O cuales sean nuestras diferencias. Eso nunca cambiará.

Maryse luchó por evitar las ganas de volver a llorar. Pero fueron más fuertes que ella.

El amor es un sentimiento traicionero. En ocasiones se confunde con el capricho, con el deseo, con la curiosidad física y la pura atracción sexual.

Decir que se ama a alguien es relativamente fácil. Demostrarlo, en cambio, es el más difícil de los proyectos que un ser humano puede llevar a cabo.

Magnus no había perdido el tiempo diciéndole que le amaba. No lo necesitaba. Sus actos hablaban por sí solos.

Después de la conversación con Maryse, Alec se sentía tan sobrecogido por el amor y la devoción que Magnus había demostrado hasta el momento, que los sentimientos prometían hacerle perder el control.

Todo lo que deseaba en esos instantes, era buscar al brujo y pedirle que le llevara con él. Que la alejara del Instituto y de los cazadores de sombras y le diera un futuro a su lado con el que apenas se atrevía a soñar.

Así que, asustado de esos intensos sentimientos, decidió que debía mantener la mente ocupada y dejar que sus desconcertantes emociones se enfriaran antes de hacer lo que su sensatez le decía que era una locura. El único modo que se le ocurrió de hacerlo, fue alejarse de todo y de todos y encerrarse en la sala de entrenamiento.

Pasaba la medianoche cuando la puerta se abrió y los ojos del gran brujo lo estudiaron en silencio.

— ¡Magnus!—además de la sorpresa, se percibía dicha en su voz.

—Tal vez sea la carga de los cientos de años que llevo a mis espaldas que me hace enloquecer, pero casi parece que te sientes aliviado al verme. Dime que no estabas preocupado por mí, mi querido Alexander.

Alec sonrió con timidez y bajó la mirada al suelo. No sabía qué le avergonzaba más, si la forma en la que Magnus escrutaba su torso desnudo, o que hubiera adivinado que la alegría en su voz se debía a la preocupación por su seguridad.

Y es que el gran brujo de Brooklyn estaba en lo cierto, tras comenzar a entrenar, conforme pasaban las horas y cogía consciencia de que no sabía nada de Jace y de él desde que se marcharan del instituto con Raphael Santiago, Alec se iba poniendo más nervioso y la preocupación sustituía a la excitación inicial.

—Es tarde, cuando conseguí deshacerme de mi obligación con Nathaniel ya os habíais marchado. Mis órdenes eran permanecer en el Instituto. No sabía dónde estabais. Y no conseguía localizaros, así que estaba… pensaba…—se detuvo un instante—. Puede que sí lo estuviera. Un poco. Es que… es tarde—repitió.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No entendía cómo, a esas alturas de su tormentosa relación, Magnus todavía causaba en él ese efecto que le hacía tartamudear.

El brujo trató de obviar las ganas de sonreír. Ahora que se había deshecho del bagaje de una traición inexistente, y confesado de nuevo lo que sentían y les unía, parecía que Alec volvía a ser el mismo cazador de sombras cohibido del que se enamoró.

—Es muy dulce por tu parte que lo estuvieras, querido. Pero no debías. Raphael Santiago nunca podría ser una amenaza para mí. Es más una molestia de la que es difícil deshacerse. Como Simon.

Alec se rio. Sabía que Magnus había hecho esa comparación para que le entendiera. El vampiro novato siempre fue una molestia para él. Fue, era la palabra clave en esa frase.

— ¿Supongo entonces que habéis conseguido lo que necesitabas de él?—preguntó, obviando el hecho de que acababa de pensar en Simon como en alguien que le agradaba.

—Así es—fue todo lo que contestó. No dio ninguna explicación más. Recortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y alzó el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos—. No eres capaz de hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te he añorado, mi dulce cazador de sombras. Odié tener que alejarme de ti de ese modo. El sabor de tus labios todavía seguía latente en los míos cuando abandoné el Instituto. Aún lo hace. De hecho.

Alec percibió un calor extraño instalarse en la base de su abdomen. Es sola última frase había conseguido volver a activar los desconcertantes sentimientos que le embargaban al recluirse en esa sala.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?—trató de evadirlos formulando la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente.

Magnus sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que intentaba.

—Era el lugar más indicado. Isabel me contó que el adiestramiento parece ser una terapia para ti—explicó, sin apartar un solo instante su mirada de la del otro; haciéndola cada vez más intensa. Tanto que Alec se sentía sofocado por ella—. Que te recluyes en esta sala cuando necesitas poner en orden tus pensamientos y dudas.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que las tenía?—fruncía el ceño, contrariado.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Magnus fue más abierta y divertida.

—Tú siempre las tienes, mi querido Alexander.

Alec abrió la boca un instante, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Volvió a cerrarla y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola al sable de kendo que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

Magnus creyó hacer presionado demasiado. Esos últimos días estaban siendo muy intensos para él, no quería arriesgarse a sobrecargarle.

—Bueno… No quería importunarte. De modo que será mejor que te deje reflexionar y me retire a mi humilde morada a descansar. Mañana será un día largo. Debo prepara el encantamiento.

— ¿Será a medianoche?—fue todo lo que se le ocurrió preguntar para evitar la retirada del brujo. ¿En serio, Alec? Pareces idiotase reprendió.

Magnus se volvió mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

—Verás, bueno… estas cosas siempre suelen ser a medianoche ¿no?—observó, algo avergonzado.

—Pues no. En este caso ha de ser al atardecer. Cuando el sol cae la luna hace aumentar su influencia en todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. Es más propicio.

—Oh…

Un nuevo momento de silencio incómodo. Magnus le dio la espalda una vez más para dirigirse a la salida.

—No… espera…—la voz de Alec sonó desesperada.

El brujo volvió a encararle.

— ¿Sí, Alexander?

Era obvio por su expresión angustiada que bregaba con la decisión de pedirle que se quedara con él, o dejar que se marchara.

—Tú… puedes… yo… podrías quedarte y… bueno, yo estaba… si quieres…

—Podría ayudarte a entrenarte—a pesar de ser una persona poseedora de una paciencia infinita, Magnus decidió no continuar esperando a que se decidiera—. Si deseas mi compañía.

Alec soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Ayudarme a adiestrarme?

Magnus alzó una ceja.

—Como te he dicho con anterioridad, soy un brujo con varios centenarios a mis espaldas, Alexander. Puedo asegurarte de que aprendí a defenderme con mis manos además de con mi magia. Todo mago inteligente que se precie, ha aprendido a hacerlo en algún momento. Quizás, en alguna ocasión difícil de nuestra larga vida, debamos enfrentarnos a un momento en el que nuestra magia no sea la mejor opción. O, incluso, no lo sea de ningún modo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes usar esto?—dijo, alzando el bokuto de Kendo y haciéndolo dar vueltas con una sola mano; sonaba aún más incrédulo que antes.

Magnus volvió a recortar la distancia que había entre ellos y le habló quedándose pegado al cuerpo de Alec,

—Son muchas las cosas que sé hacer que ni siquiera imaginas, Alexander. Estaré encantado de mostrártelas cuando me lo pidas.

Su voz fue tan insinuante que Alec necesitó tragar con fuerza para liberarse de la humedad que se había acumulado en su boca.

—Demuéstralo—susurró, casi con miedo.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo?—preguntó, juguetón.

Como respuesta, el cazador dio un paso atrás y le lanzó el sable para que lo cogiera.

Magnus aceptó el desafío de buen grado. Colocó el bokuto entre sus piernas para sujetarlo, y se despojó de la parte superior de su vestimenta.

Alec contuvo la respiración durante todo el tiempo que el brujo empleó para deshacerse de su casaca y quedar ataviado solo con los pantalones; al igual que lo hacía él.

— ¿Qué haces?—preguntó, azorado.

A esas horas de la noche, casi todos los cazadores de sombras estaban ya en sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia, patrullando, o descansando en sus alcobas, de modo que no le importaba que alguien pudiera sorprenderles a los dos en la sala, medio desnudos. (Bueno, vale, a lo mejor sí le preocupaba un poco). Lo que en realidad le ponía más nervioso, era el hecho de estar viendo a Magnus con el torso desnudo por primera vez.

En ese caso, la realidad era mucho más placentera que la ficción que él hubiera podido imaginar: el cuerpo del brujo era musculado y definido, sus hombros anchos y redondeados, su estómago plano y bien marcado; el pantalón que vestía caía por debajo de la cintura, mostrando sus abdominales inferiores de un modo que le hacía salivar de nuevo al contemplarlos. Intentaba apartar la mirada de ellos, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos frente a él, llamando su atención; sin notarlo se había quedado ensimismado estudiando su anatomía.

— Estoy igualando las condiciones del juego, Alexander—dijo, guasón, contestando a su pregunta—. Ahora, ambos seremos víctimas del mismo tipo de distracción.

De pronto, tras esas palabras, Alec se sentía más desnudo que antes; se miró el torso y enrojeció de vergüenza. ¿Por qué el del brujo era liso, bronceado y sin imperfecciones, y el suyo paliducho y mostraba esa oscura masa de pelo por todos sus pectorales?

No era la primera vez que Magnus le contemplaba sin camiseta. Pero aún y así, sentir su mirada, conseguía provocar el mismo efecto: ese dichoso calor que se apoderaba de él y le hacía arder hasta el alma.

—No creas que es tan fácil distraerme—se defendió, orgulloso, moviéndose hasta el centro de la sala y colocándose en posición de ataque: con el sable sujeto entre sus manos y señalando al frente.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y su casaca quedó estirada junto a la de Alec; sobre una pequeña mesa que había junto al armario del armamento de menor tamaño.

Se reunió junto al cazador de sombras en el centro de la sala, e imitó su posición.

— ¡Empecemos!

Tras esa sola palabra, los pies del brujo se movieron con rapidez y atacaron a su oponente. Sorprendido, Alec retrocedió para evitar su estocada.

Magnus se quedó quieto, aguardando su siguiente movimiento mientras daba vueltas al sable, de una mano a otra y con suma destreza.

Alec no quería admitirlo, pero el brujo estaba demostrando saber lo que hacía. Se sumaba otra más a las muchas cualidades que le fascinaban de él.

Conducido por sus emociones, las muchas y muy diferentes que se daban en su interior y que se desbordaban por momentos, fue él quien atacó a Magnus esta vez.

Sus movimientos parecían sincronizados. Alec lanzaba estocadas y el brujo las repelía haciendo alarde de su habitual clase.

Tras varios minutos de danzar el uno alrededor del otro, con el corazón desbocado y la respiración entrecortada, logró hacerse con el control y atrapar a Magnus con su sable; la espalda del brujo quedó pegada contra el pecho del cazador, con el bokuto de este inutilizando sus brazos y pegándolos a su propio pecho para que no pudiera utilizarlos para zafarse de su agarre.

Rindiéndose, Magnus dejó caer su sable al suelo.

—Parece que soy tuyo—susurró, girando la cabeza para poder mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de Alec.

El modo en como dijo esa frase, daba a entender algo que no hablaba sólo del resultado del entrenamiento.

—Sí, lo eres—y en su joven rostro había una certeza recién descubierta en esos momentos—. Eres mío.

Magnus se alzó un poco de puntillas buscando la cercanía con el cuello de Alec, sacó la lengua y lo lamió lentamente.

Vio como los preciosos ojos del cazador se cerraban ante el efecto de esa caricia.

—Tratas de distraerme para que te suelte. No funcionará—dijo, sin convencimiento.

Magnus dejó un beso en la parte inferior de su barbilla.

—No necesito distraerte, querido—movió su trasero contra la entrepierna de Alec, e hizo que ambos notaran la prominente erección que ese entrenamiento le estaba proporcionando—. Ya lo estás tanto, que me estás permitiendo ganar.

—Yo no te estoy dejando g… —trató de decir, siendo incapaz de evitar que un gemido se escapara de su boca.

Ese fue el instante que Magnus aprovechó para deshacerse de su agarre, alzó su sable del suelo con la magia de sus manos y lo introdujo en el abrazo del sable de Alec para apartarlo de su pecho. En cuanto se hubo zafado, lo movió con rapidez para hacerle caer al suelo.

El pobre cazador ni siquiera supo por dónde llegó el golpe. Sólo que de pronto su sable salió volando por los aires y él se vio tendido en el suelo.

—Has hecho trampa. Has usado tu magia—al acusarle, miraba hacia arriba para ver al brujo colocarse de pie en el hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas.

Alec se quejó, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que delatara que quisiera levantarse de donde estaba.

Sonriendo divertido, Magnus se agachó y se colocó de rodillas entre sus largas piernas. Cada una de sus manos descansó en un lado de su cabeza, con los brazos extendidos.

—Dije que había aprendido a defenderme sin usar la magia, Alexander—afirmó, acercándose lentamente hasta quedarse apenas a un centímetro de su boca—no que no fuera a usarla dada la necesidad.

—Eres un…—se quedó ahí. No fue capaz de decir nada más. Su pensamiento murió en el preciso instante en el que fue consciente de lo mucho que deseaba besar a Magnus. En lo muchísimo que deseaba que su cuerpo se dejara caer contra él para poder sentirle por completo. Alzó la mano para sujetar la mejilla del brujo, y cerró los ojos para sentir el beso.

— ¡Hey, tío! ¿Qué demonios haces?

La voz de Jace le devolvió a la realidad de un certero y cruel golpe. Abrió los ojos. Magnus había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué…—preguntó, completamente confuso.

—He dicho que ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí solo a estas horas? —Jace se acercó y le ayudó a incorporarse—. Deberías estar descansando y no entrenando. Mañana Magnus hará el encantamiento y debemos estar listos.

Alec miraba a su alrededor, contrariado y sin contestar.

— ¿Estás bien?—el tono de su hermano parecía preocupado.

—Tú… no… ¿no has visto a nadie más cuando has entrado?—todavía no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando ¿Había estado soñando? No podía ser, Magnus estaba ahí con él hasta hacía sólo un instante. Era todo real.

Jace frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? Estabas sólo cuando he entrado. Tirado en el suelo. Ya que estamos, ¿qué narices hacías tirado en el suelo?

Alec decidió que explicarse no era buena idea.

—Mira, tienes razón, hermano. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Ha sido un día largo.

Cogió su camiseta y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejándole tan contrariado como se sentía él.

Entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se sentó en la cama. Con las manos temblorosas se acarició el cabello negro, al tiempo que suspiraba y se dejaba caer hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Magnus.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás? Dime que no estoy loco.

—Buenas noches, Alexander. Estoy en mi apartamento. Y no, me consta que no estás loco—fue la respuesta del brujo.

La curiosidad reflejada en su tono le hizo dudar.

—Vale, esto va a sonar raro, pero… Estabas aquí hace un rato conmigo, ¿no?

—Define aquí.

Alec dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

— ¿En la sala de entrenamiento?—comenzaba a creer que lo había soñado todo—. Estábamos… cogiste el sable y…Vamos, Magnus, por favor…

El brujo soltó una carcajada.

—No ha sido un sueño, Alexander. Estábamos juntos en esa sala. La prueba es que todavía puedo sentir tu erección pulsar contra la parte baja de mí espalda, y el sabor de tu piel en mi lengua cuando he lamido tu cuello tratando de contenerme de no morderlo. Incluso el sabor salado de tu sudor hace que me estremezca de pies a cabeza.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Joder, Magnus. Yo… —se tapó los ojos con la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas? ¿Dejar escapar así sus pensamientos sin avergonzarse de ellos? ¿Y cómo a él podía afectarle como lo hacía las cosas que decía?—. Creía que había sido todo un sueño.

— ¿Significa eso que sueles soñar conmigo, cariño?—bromeó, susurrando a su oído. Pocas veces su querido Alexander maldecía de ese modo, debía sentirse superado por la situación.

Tardó en recibir una respuesta, pero esta le agradó tanto que pensó que merecía la pena la espera.

—Cada noche desde la primera vez que te vi en el Pandemonium—confesó, rendido a sus sentimientos.

—No era un sueño, pequeño mío—contestó con cariño—. Si lo hubiera sido, la presencia de Jace no hubiera impedido lo que ambos deseábamos que sucediera.

Alec notó ese familiar escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Has desaparecido. Así sin más. Abrí los ojos y no estabas.

Sonaba tan vulnerable, tan accesible, que Magnus decidió que necesitaba sentarse para mantener la fuerza suficiente para sostener su propio cuerpo; se dejó caer hacia atrás, en el pequeño sillón de lectura de su apartamento.

—Los cazadores de sombras usáis runas que pueden arrojar un glamour sobre vosotros que os oculta del resto. Un brujo como yo, tiene también sus modos de desaparecer de miradas curiosas.

¿Cómo crees que me mantuve escondido de Valentine durante tanto tiempo? Ambos lo pensaron. Ninguno lo dijo.

—Creía que sólo podías transportarte a través de portales ubicados en lugares en los que ya has estado.

—Eso es lo que deseo que crean los que me rodean. Pocos son conocedores de lo que realmente puedo hacer, Alexander.

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio. Alec parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

—Esa curiosidad innata que tienes se muere por preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Alec exhaló con fuerza.

—Vale, yo… es que… ¿Significa eso que podrías transportarte ahora mismo a dónde quisieras? ¿A cualquier lugar?

Magnus no podía verle, pero estaba seguro que, en esos momentos, el color de sus mejillas rozaba el rojo carmesí.

— ¿Como por ejemplo a…?—le instó. Conocía tan bien su forma de pensar, sus dudas, sus deseos más profundos…

— ¿Cómo aquí? ¿A mi habitación?

Esta vez fue el brujo el que sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Uno más agudo de lo que nunca había sentido.

— ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Estás seguro?—tanteó, rezando porque así fuera.

—Por el Ángel, sí. Estoy seguro—se irguió y quedó sentado en la cama. Hablando de pronto sin poder detenerse—. Te necesito, Magnus. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que aparezcas frente a mí. Que me saques del Instituto y me lleves a un lugar en el que podamos estar a solas. Quiero que por unas horas seamos sólo tú y yo. Magnus y Alec. Quiero… necesito pasar la noche contigo.

Quiero, quiero quiero… era todo lo que oía. Deseo adornado con una pasión que casi rozaba la desesperación, eso era lo que percibía Magnus en la voz de Alec. ¿Cómo podía negarle lo que le pedía? Sobre todo cuando él mismo lo deseaba tanto.

Si tan solo ese "necesito pasar la noche contigo", significara lo que a él le gustaría que significara.

Cogió aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos y pronunció una sola palabra. Chasqueó los dedos, y apareció en el centro de la habitación del cazador. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, con la camiseta de nuevo cubriendo su torso, y mirándole como si hiciera siglos que no le veía.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas—dijo, bromeando, a modo de saludo.

Alec se levantó y caminó hasta él, abalanzándose sobre su boca como si llevara siglos también sin probarla. Sus manos acopladas a los lados de la cara, alzando su rostro para poder tener mejor acceso, y sus labios apresando los del brujo con afán. Cuando hundió la lengua en profundidad en su boca, Magnus gimió tan fuerte que hizo que cesara el beso.

—Sácame de aquí, Magnus. Llévame contigo—rogó, pegando su frente a la del brujo y desprendiéndose de cualquier orgullo que pudiera quedar en su interior.

—Bésame cómo acabas de hacerlo. Cierra los ojos. Y te daré lo que deseas.

Alec obedeció: cerró los ojos y le besó. Al abrirlos, no era capaz de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—Alec miró a su alrededor, interesado.

Lo que veía parecía ser el interior de un apartamento, la habitación principal más concretamente. Pero no era el que Magnus poseía en el centro de Brooklyn. Lo sabía porque había estado allí en más de una ocasión. Y porque la decoración en nada se parecía a la de la ostentosa morada del brujo que él conocía: había una cama grande, vestida con sábanas blancas de algodón, un armario ropero de haya maciza que tapaba la pared desde un extremo al otro de la habitación, y un pequeño secreter del mismo color situado en la contraria.

—Este lugar, Alexander, fue lo que consideré en su día mi primer hogar.

Magnus caminó hasta la única ventana de la habitación, apartó la cortina de encaje de color crema, y se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, observando la escena exterior.

Alec notó el extraño tono de su voz. Se acercó hasta él, y se quedó parado detrás, mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿China?—preguntó, curioso y sorprendido, al observar los caracteres que decoraban todos los letreros repartidos por la calle.

—Indonesia. Jakarta, más concretamente. Este apartamento, fue el primer lugar de mi propiedad. La primera casa que pude considerar un hogar. Mi primer símbolo de libertad.

Al ver que se silenciaba, Alec le abrazó por detrás.

—Por favor, continua—rogó, en un susurro contra su oído.

Siempre había querido saber más sobre el pasado del brujo. Si ese lugar era lo suficientemente importante para él como para llevarle hasta allí, necesitaba conocer su historia para comprenderlo.

—No muchos lo saben, no suelo hablar de mi pasado, Indonesia es mi lugar de nacimiento. Aquel en el que me repudiaron cuando decidieron que mis ojos ambarinos eran un símbolo demoníaco. Incluso cuando era un niño, mi madre y mi padrastro temían a mis represalias. Se mantenían al margen, limitándose a dejarme vivir.

Magnus notó como el abrazo de Alec se hacía más fuerte.

Alentado por su muestra de cariño, continuó hablando.

—Cuando mi madre no pudo luchar más con la vergüenza de haber dado a luz a un príncipe del infierno, se quitó la vida—notó al Nefilim estremecerse al oírle—. Mi padrastro me culpó por ello, y trató de arrebatarme la mía. Así que…—trató de continuar con un tono despreocupado, aunque el tono de su voz denotaba lo que de verdad le hacían sentir esos recuerdos—abandoné la granja en la que vivíamos a las afueras, y me mudé a este apartamento en la ciudad. Todo era un nuevo comienzo para mí. Aquí, por primera vez en mi vida, creí tener un hogar. Aunque continuara estando sólo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué motivo me has traído aquí si este lugar te pone tan triste?—quiso saber, abrazándole aún con más fuerza.

No era una represalia, sino simple curiosidad humana.

—Porque por fin he comprendido, casi cuatrocientos años más tarde—observó, con gran ironía— que no hay lugar al que pueda llamar hogar. Porque no era un lugar lo que necesitaba para sentirme completo, sino a una persona que me hiciera sentir donde reside realmente ese concepto.

—Magnus, ¿qué tratas de…—no es que se sintiera confuso por su explicación, es que había entendido a la primera lo que trataba de decirle. Y estaba tan conmocionado con ese hecho, que necesitaba oírlo con claridad de su boca.

—Tú, eres mi hogar, Alexander. No hay lugar en el mundo, ni persona o ser sobrenatural, en todos mis centenarios, que haya podido hacerme sentir en casa como lo haces tú cuando me besas. O cuando tus brazos me envuelven como en este momento.

Los labios de Alec besaron su sien, bajaron por su mejilla, acariciaron su oreja, y apresaron entre ellos la piel de su cuello antes de que este hiciera comentario alguno a su confesión.

—Gracias—susurró, sus labios todavía pegados a la piel de su cuello.

—¿Por qué habrías de darme las gracias por decirte que me haces feliz como nunca antes nada ni nadie ha podido hacerlo?—Magnus puso sus manos sobre las de Alec, envolviéndose a sí mismo también en ese abrazo.

—Por demostrarme que valía la pena.

El brujo sonrió, comprensivo y complacido.

Uno de los brazos de Alec rompió el abrazo. Y su mano subió hasta el hombro de Magnus, para apartar la tela de su casaca, y poder dejar su piel al descubierto.

Sus labios acariciaron el hombro del brujo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la caricia.

—Por favor, prométeme una cosa—pidió Alec, hablándole al oído de nuevo.

—Cualquier cosa que desees—no habría podido negarse a nada dadas las circunstancias. Tampoco es que tuviera la menor intención de hacerlo.

—Dímelo si hago algo que no esté bien, ¿Quieres?

Magnus frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo al principio debido a su juicio nublado. Pero entonces notó que Alec le obligaba a darse la vuelta para poder encararle, y fue testigo de cómo comenzaba a despojarse de la parte superior de su vestimenta.

La camiseta cayó al suelo, y sus manos sujetaron la cintura del brujo y le instaron a moverse hacia adelante con su cuerpo, en dirección a la cama. El cazador se sentó en un extremo del colchón, colocándole a él entre medio de sus piernas.

—Oh, señor… Alexander…—susurró, al entender sus intenciones.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieran, era Alec quien le observaba desde abajo. Y la devoción que había en sus ojos pardos, hacía trizas el corazón de Magnus del mismo modo que lo liberaba de cualquier carga pasada, presente, o futura.

—Te dije que deseaba pasar la noche contigo.

Magnus rio nervioso, frotándose la cara con una mano.

—Alexander, este es un momento muy importante. ¿Estás complet…

Alec no le dejó decir lo que pasaba por su mente, puso dos dedos contra sus labios para silenciarle.

—Sé que creerás que soy un crío estúpido y sin experiencia. Y que no estoy seguro de lo que te pido, pero…

Magnus apartó sus dedos de sus labios. No podía dejar que creyera que pensaba eso.

—Nunca, nunca creería eso. Alexander sólo…

—Pero…—volvió a decir, silenciándole una vez más para poder continuar hablando—. Ahora que he podido pensar en ello de otro modo, me he dado cuenta de que no es sólo eso. No es esta noche, Magnus. No es el mañana. Es todo… quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo.

El brujo acarició suavemente su mejilla. De pronto, sentía una culpabilidad que nunca antes le había asaltado al mantener una relación con un mortal.

Llegado el momento, creyó que sería Alec quien vería peligrar su unión con motivo de su inmortalidad. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, era él quien tenía miedo a que pudiera llegar el día en que ese cazador de sombras desapareciera de su vida.

¿Qué resto de la vida, mi querido Alexander, el mío, o el tuyo? quiso decir. Le partía el corazón pensar en que no eran el mismo.

Ante su silencio, Alec colocó una mano en cada pierna del brujo, abriéndolas y moviéndolas hacia adelante, y haciéndole sentarse a horcajadas sobre las suyas; sobre la cama.

—Prométemelo, Magnus—volvió a pedir.

El brujo puso sus manos a los dos lados de la cara de Alec, acariciando con los pulgares su labio inferior y mirándole enamorado y decidido.

—Te lo prometo, Alexander.

Pero en realidad su promesa no era la de hacerle saber si procedía correctamente en su primera vez juntos. Sino otra muy distinta.

Te prometo que encontraré el modo de que ese "resto de la vida" sea el mismo para mí que para ti se dijo.

Contento con su afirmación, y ajeno a los pensamientos del brujo, Alec le envolvió con sus largos brazos y reclamó su boca una vez más.

La mente de Magnus no tardó en quedarse en blanco. Los labios del cazador le besaban cada vez con más ansias. Sus grandes manos recorrían su espalda y le apretaban el trasero contra su prominente erección.

Sus bocas se separaron, Alec le observó en silencio un instante. Entonces sus manos se hicieron con los botones de la casaca de Magnus y los desabrocharon todos de un certero y fuerte tirón. Esta vez, al tener su pecho desnudo frente a él, no quiso luchar con el deseo de besarlo.

Los mullidos labios de Alec recorrieron sus pectorales, jugueteando con la punta de la lengua con sus pezones, haciendo que las dudas y los miedos desaparecieran de su mente.

Siendo manejado como un pequeño muñeco de trapo en sus manos, Magnus se vio alzado para cambiar posiciones, acabando con su espalda pegada al colchón y el cuerpo del cazador sobre el suyo, situado entre sus piernas.

La pasión que desprendía cada uno de los gestos de Alec, hacía que Magnus percibiera a su amado y joven Nefilim más grande y osado de lo que lo había hecho nunca hasta ese día. Su cuerpo le envolvía como una jaula de la que no deseaba escapar jamás: una de sus manos sujetaba su trasero con fuerza, mientras la otra descansaba entre su cara y su cuello, acariciándole, y sus caderas se movían con movimientos rítmicos, empujando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, haciendo que la fricción entre sus erecciones se convirtiera en una placentera tortura para ambos.

Aprovechando su aparente falta de timidez, una de las manos de Magnus se coló entre sus cuerpos, desabotonando el pantalón de Alec y hundiéndose entre su ropa interior para poder notar el palpitar de su carne contra su piel.

—Ohh joder… Magnus—gimió ante el contacto, apretando hacia adelante para buscar más intensidad en la forma en la que esos dedos rodeaban su polla.

La mano del brujo comenzó a moverse en el interior de su pantalón, aumentando la fricción y haciéndole perder la razón.

La lengua de Alec se hundió hambrienta en su boca, ahogando los gemidos de ambos en la humedad de sus besos. Para el Nefilim, el roce de sus lenguas se convertía en una sensación de placer exponencialmente mayor cuando sucedía al tiempo que le sentía masturbarle.

Demasiado pronto se vio sobrepasado por la situación. Las caricias que recibía provocaban un ardor en su bajo vientre que bajaba hasta su polla y se acumulaba en la punta prometiendo estallar en cualquier momento.

Trataba de contenerse, no quería defraudar a Magnus. Quería demostrarle que, aunque fuera un crío inexperto a su lado, lo que podía provocar en él no se parecía a nada que hubiera vivido antes.

Buscó la mano del brujo que acariciaba su erección, y le obligó a sacarla del interior de su ropa. Con suavidad pero con firmeza, le hizo alzar ambas manos sobre su cabeza, con los brazos extendidos.

—No te muevas—dijo, con el tono profundo de su voz convertido en algo más penetrante y oscuro.

Sin dejar de mirar a Magnus a los ojos un solo segundo, comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho, bajando lentamente a cada uno que tocaba su piel.

El brujo fue consciente de cuál era su destino en cuanto sus pantalones comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo; junto con su ropa interior, y su erección se vio expuesta frente a los labios del cazador.

Hubo un único y simple momento de duda en la mirada de Alec, aquel en el que se detuvo a observar la largada de la polla de Magnus, en el que midió su anchura rodeándola con sus dedos y acariciándola de arriba abajo un momento, pensando en si sería capaz de engullirla, o en cómo se sentiría tenerla llenando su boca.

Ver cómo Alec se lamía el labio inferior ante ese pensamiento, hizo que la cabeza de Magnus cayera un instante hacia atrás, no pudiendo evitar el gemido excitado que se escapó de su garganta.

Entonces su boca le engulló y no pudo más que alzarla de nuevo para mirarle. Para asegurarse de que no era él quien estaba sumido en un sueño.

Siempre le gustaron los labios de Alec, tan carnosos, grandes y rosados. Imaginarlos alrededor de su polla, era algo en lo que apenas se había atrevido a pensar. Dibujar esa escena en su mente, hacía que el príncipe del infierno que dormitaba en su interior, luchara por salir a la superficie para tomar el control.

No podía hacerlo. No podía perder el control con él. No en su primera vez. Asustarle, era lo último que deseaba.

Desgraciadamente, las afanosas atenciones que dio el cazador a su erección, engulléndola una y otra vez, a un ritmo controlado, lento, y matador cuando la inexperiencia hacía que a su lengua se le sumaran un poco los dientes, le dieron a entender que, si había alguien que tuviera el control de esa situación, ese no era él.

Era una sensación extraña, el no tener el control de sus actos. Era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, Magnus recordaría esos minutos el resto de su eterna vida.

Obligó a Alec a alzarse y besarle; el sabor de su líquido pre-seminal se entremezclaba con su saliva cuando su lengua se abrió paso en su boca.

— ¿He hecho algo mal?—preguntó, con su oculta inocencia haciendo de nuevo acto de presencia; por un momento, creyó que el gesto del brujo mostraba sus deficiencias como amante.

Magnus no respondió, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se afanó en bajar su pantalón para hacerle entender que esa pieza de ropa sobraba entre ellos.

Alec gimió con fuerza al sentir su polla contra la de Magnus; al notar todo su cuerpo por fin acoplado al del brujo sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

Este último ya no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba sentir esa unión producirse de una vez por todas.

Rodeó la nuca de Alec con sus manos y le obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos sin romper la conexión. Acercó su boca hasta sus labios, pero no los tocó. Le habló rozándolos de un modo que le hacía temblar excitado.

—Te necesito dentro de mí, Alexander—susurró.

Abrió las piernas un poco más, dándole mayor acceso a su cuerpo; bajó una mano hasta la polla de su amante y la dirigió hasta su entrada, presionando su punta contra esta; Alec estaba tan excitado que no sería necesario ningún lubricante artificial, su polla estaba tan impregnada de líquido que Magnus podía notar su aro de carne palpitar deseoso de probarlo.

¿Has visto alguna vez el deseo convertido en mirada? ¿El hambre reflejado de un modo tan obvio en los ojos de alguien que te sientes presa voluntaria en las manos del cazador? Así se sentía Magnus ante la forma en la que Alec le miraba. Ante el anhelo que demostraban sus ojos.

Fue en el momento en que la polla de Alec pujó en su interior para abrirse camino; cuando empezó a penetrarle mirándole de ese modo, el instante en el que el brujo perdió el control y una ínfima parte de su naturaleza demoníaca salió a la superficie: sus ojos se tornaron de un color ámbar, y sus esferas fueron atravesadas por una estrecha pupila negra que le daba la mirada felina y salvaje de un gato.

El cambio fue tan mínimo que Magnus no lo notó en sus ojos hasta que vio la forma en la que Alec le observó. Lo supo por cómo se quedó inmóvil al instante.

— ¡Maldición! Lo siento, Alexander. Yo…—reprochándose a sí mismo la pérdida de control, se tapó los ojos con ambas manos—. No sé qué me ha pasado. Hacía tiempo que no mostraba mis verdaderos ojos a nadie sin pretenderlo. No quería…

Pero entonces notó unas manos posarse sobre las suyas. Y unos dedos apartarlas de sus ojos.

Asustado de su reacción, los mantuvo cerrados.

—Abre los ojos, Magnus.

El brujo negó.

—De verdad que no pretendía asustarte.

—No lo estoy. Solo, me has sorprendido.

Magnus tragó con fuerza. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Por favor, Magnus. Déjame verte. Al Magnus de verdad.

Apenas comenzaba el pensamiento para decidir si hacía lo que le pedía o no, cuando sintió la polla de Alec volver a pujar por abrirse camino en su interior. Y esas mágicas palabras ser susurradas a su oído:

—Déjame verte, Magnus. No me importa el color de tus ojos, no van a hacerme amarte menos.

Gimiendo, sumido en un éxtasis desconocido hasta ese momento, Magnus abrió los ojos al instante.

El ámbar refulgía en ellos avivado por el deseo.

Una de las manos de Alec se posó un su mejilla, y su boca reclamó una vez más sus labios.

Aceptación, eso fue lo que vio Magnus en su mirada. Una aceptación que siempre había deseado, pero que hasta ese momento no le había importado tanto obtener. Se reflejada también en la sonrisa que le regaló el cazador tras besarle. E incluso en el movimiento que hicieron sus caderas para penetrarle con más fuerza.

—Agh… Alec—gimió el brujo, dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás; disfrutando de cómo su pequeño Nefilim le hacía suyo.

"Alec"—pensó el cazador. No el típico "Alexander" correcto y de pareja consagrada que solía utilizar Magnus con él. Esta vez había sido un "Alec" escueto, cercano, confiado y lleno de desesperación.

Esa simple palabra hizo que dejara ir su propio autocontrol, que sus miedos le abandonaran y el ritmo de sus estocadas se hiciera más rápido, y su necesidad de tener sus miradas conectadas se convirtiera en auténtica ansia. De modo que le cogió de la mandíbula y le obligó a volver a mirarle.

Frente contra frente. Los labios rozando los labios. Y el aliento entremezclado mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada. Eso fue lo último que recordaría Alec antes de recibir esa descarga que recorrió su cuerpo por completo y le hizo ver el cielo. Lo último que sintió antes de sujetar la polla de Magnus con una de sus grandes manos, y oírle gritar de placer mientras humedecía el hueco de sus estómagos con el resultado de su propio deleite.

Notando como le agarraba para envolverle con sus brazos, exhausto y con el cuerpo tembloroso, el cazador se dejó caer lentamente sobre el brujo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Quizás fueran minutos, Alec no sabría contarlo en realidad, pero sí fue el tiempo suficiente como para hacer que sus miedos regresaran.

—Magnus…—. ¿Habría sido lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Habría estado la altura?

Esos miedos fueron acallados por la voz penetrante del brujo. Y por la forma en la que sus gatunos ojos color ámbar le miraron.

—Ven aquí—le atrajo hasta su boca. Lo besó lenta y lánguidamente, jugueteando y entreteniéndose con su labio inferior.

Alec comprendió con ese beso que las palabras están sobrevaloradas. Que, en ocasiones, un simple gesto como ese, decía más que cualquiera de las elaboradas respuestas que Magnus pudiera darle.

No volvió a intentar preguntar, se tumbó con la espalda contra el colchón, mirando al techo tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón; ese beso había vuelto a agilizarlo, y dejó que el brujo se acomodara a su lado y le abrazara, colocando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Trata de descansar—pidió Magnus, acariciándolo con sus largos y ágiles dedos.

Alec los notó juguetear desde la parte superior de su pecho, bajando por su estómago y deteniéndose justo antes de acariciar su polla. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo.

—Lo intentaré, si dejas de hacer eso.

Magnus miró sus propios dedos.

— ¿Esto?

Alec afirmó, tragando con lentitud, visiblemente azorado.

Magnus rio en su interior. Bendita juventud. Esa caricia estaba haciendo que el cazador volviera a excitarse.

No quiso avergonzarle haciéndole saber que entendía su debilidad, de modo que fue directo a lo que deseaba hacer: complacerle.

En esa ocasión su caricia no se detuvo ante las puertas del paraíso, sino que bajó los dedos un poco más y acarició la punta de la polla de Alec con ellos.

Sintió su boca humedecerse cuando notó una gota de líquido mojarla.

—Jod… agh… Magnus.

Sus gemidos no contribuyeron a hacer que le brujo deseara detenerse. Se apartó del pecho de Alec para colocarse entre sus piernas, tiró de ellas para acoplarse bien a él, y sujetó la largada completa de su polla con una mano, haciéndole abrir la boca y gemir con más fuerza.

—Magnus… ohhh… Magnus, por favor…—ni siquiera sabía por qué rogaba. O para qué.

Un pequeño cambio en las reglas del juego, ahora era Alec quien se retorcía contra el colchón, excitado y desesperado.

— ¿Creía que debíamos dejar pasar un rato o algo así? Para… bueno, ya sabes… recuperarnos y eso.

Habló la voz de la inexperiencia. Magnus sonrió. Le adoraba.

—Ah, mi querido Alexander. Un cazador de sombras capaz y joven como tú no necesita descansar, sólo el estímulo adecuado—movió la mano arriba y abajo por su polla y apretó en la base justo al mismo tiempo que lamía su punta—. Sólo tienes que mirarte. Dios, Alexander, tu tacto es de nuevo tan duro, tan caliente…

—Oh, joder… me estás matando—se sujetaba a las sábanas de la cama.

Magnus sonrió.

—No cariño, no es eso lo que pienso hacerte. Aunque a veces hay quien describe el placer que vas a sentir con dolor. No hay nada comparado—engulló su polla por completo, y comenzó a masturbarla con su boca.

Alec no podía asimilar el placer que sentía en esos momentos, era tan bueno que casi se sentía incapaz de aguantarlo. Cuando ya percibió el calor formarse en su bajo vientre, y supo que el éxtasis estaba cercano, de forma instintiva, sus manos se movieron de las sábanas hasta el cabello del brujo. Lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a envestir en su boca.

Tras engullir el resultado de su pequeño juego, con los labios enrojecidos y brillantes, húmedos, Magnus reclamó su boca y le dio a probar su propio sabor.

Ese fue uno de los gestos más eróticos que había vivido Alec en su vida.

Sujetó a Magnus por el cuello y le miró a los ojos, con su boca casi pegada a la del brujo todavía.

—Yo… Tú… ¿cómo puede ser que todo lo que haces me provoque ese…—ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo.

¿Sería capaz de correrse de nuevo? Si el brujo continuaba haciendo cosas como esa…

—Esto, la pasión, mi querido Alexander—afirmó, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios—está dentro de cada uno. Sólo necesitas el detonante acertado para despertarla. En mi caso, eres tú.

—En el mío…—Alec le besó antes de terminar la frase, sólo que ese beso no fue tan dulce como el de Magnus, sino más ardiente—tú.

Alec bajó una de sus manos hasta la polla del brujo, de nuevo erecta.

— ¿Y tú, brujo? No eres tan joven como yo—se burló—serás capaz de continuar—su tono era de auténtico desafío.

—Tú lo has dicho, pequeño—se incorporó y se colocó sentado sobre él, su trasero aprisionando la polla de Alec en su interior. Movió las caderas y el Nefilim gimió—. Puede que no sea tan joven, pero soy más experto. Y un brujo. Tengo mil maneras de mantenerte despierto toda la noche.

El desafío del cazador murió con el balanceo de esas caderas. Conforme las movía, sus gemidos aumentaban y en todo lo que podía pensar era en volver a hundirse en su interior.

Magnus se alzó, colocó la punta de su polla en su entrada y se sentó sobre esta. El gemido de placer de Alec fue acompañado del suyo propio cuando le volvió a sentir penetrarle.

—Oh, dios… Alec—de nuevo le notaba endurecerse en su interior.

—Alec. Sí—pidió el cazador, incorporándose también, sentándose con él entre sus piernas, penetrándole más profundamente mientras rogaba con la voz entrecortada—. Sí, repite mi nombre. Hazlo como antes.

Eso sería lo primero que recordaría al despertar a la mañana siguiente, el abrazo que le unía a Magnus, el sentirlo acoplado a su cuerpo, el sentirse llenarle… y la forma en que susurró su nombre al oído hasta que no fue capaz de continuar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hasta que conociera a Magnus y todo aquello que ese hecho conllevaba, Alexander Lightwood nunca creyó en el romanticismo. Para él el motor de vida eran la lealtad, la familia y el deber. Incluso se mofaba de Isabelle cuando esta le hablaba de sus sentimientos por el Seelie Meliorn. Y de Jace cuándo parecía dejar a un lado el juicio que le caracterizaba por seguir a la pelirroja en su cruzada particular, sin importar los peligros a los que lo condujera.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, cuando despertó en la cama del brujo, en su apartamento de Indonesia; desnudo y enroscado en las mismas sábanas en las que habían yacido juntos durante la noche, supo a la perfección por qué motivo su hermana creía en tal cosa.

Abrió los ojos, escudriñó a su alrededor, y vio la silueta de Magnus junto a la ventana; sujetaba un libro en una de sus manos, pero miraba a través del cristal, a la lejanía. Vestía solamente su ropa interior.

Rememorando lo sucedido entre ellos, un abrupto rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro en consecuencia.

—Buenos días.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero Magnus lo escuchó a la perfección. Se volvió a mirarle, sonriendo de forma automática y dejándose caer contra la pared de la ventana.

—Buenos días.

Durante unos segundos, se miraron en silencio.

Creer estar enamorado de alguien era un sentimiento bonito. Tener la certeza de que así era, sin embargo, era uno de lo más aterrador. Alec no podía evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, avergonzado y azorado, de modo que fue Magnus quien lo rompió finalmente.

—Sabía que ser capaz de contemplar tu rostro al despertar haría de mi amanecer algo perfecto, pero la visión es aún más estremecedora al ser vivida que cuando es una mera escena con la que solo te atreves a soñar.

Alec tragó con lentitud.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?—se incorporó en la cama y se sentó con la espalda contra el cabecero.

Magnus le miró ladeado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A decir todas esas cosas sin sentir que haces el más enorme de los ridículos.

Esa afirmación le valió una risa divertida del brujo.

—No me malinterpretes, tú no haces el ridículo. Para nada. De eso se trata. Verás—se explicó, sintiendo de pronto una urgente necesidad de aclararle su respuesta—. Yo pienso de ese modo continuamente cuando estamos juntos—admitió, sorprendiendo a Magnus, que esta vez le miró de una manera que hizo que el rubor de sus mejillas se extendiera por el resto de la cara.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó, incrédulo.

De forma instintiva, y sintiéndose expuesto en todos los sentidos, Alec se tapó la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnudo un poco más con las sábanas.

—Sí, pero no soy capaz de pronunciar lo que pienso en voz alta. Y cuando lo hago, como anoche—recordaba haber hecho algunas confesiones vergonzosas: que soñaba con él, que estaba enamorado…—no puedo evitar sentirme un idiota después. ¿Por qué tú no?

Magnus comprendió.

—Porque son verdad—contestó, con la misma pasmosa seguridad con la que había hecho la afirmación que les había llevado a ese punto de la conversación—. Nunca temas decir la verdad, querido.

Como tratando de darle énfasis a sus próximas palabras, el brujo dejó el libro sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó junto a Alec, mirándole con cariño.

—Creo recordar que la primera vez que nos vimos ya te lo dije, y sé que es más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero nunca deberías avergonzarte de lo que sientes. Ya hay demasiadas cosas de las que nos lamentamos en esta vida, Alexander. El amor, en cualquiera de sus formas, nunca debería ser una de ellas.

Alec contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de fascinación.

—Y lo haces una vez más. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Magnus alzó una ceja y le miró de arriba abajo. Volvió a hacerle sentir desnudo a pesar de la tela que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que es algo que sale de forma natural en mí—se acercó un poco más a él y acarició con un dedo su pecho—es fácil cuando estoy contigo.

Encontrar la voluntad para contestar algo coherente cuando el brujo hacía eso, era para Alec toda una hazaña. No se vio con valor de intentarlo en esos instantes, así que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el cabecero y mirándole de un modo que, por un momento y de forma inesperada, Magnus no supo descifrar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar por sus pensamientos, Alec se movió hacia delante de nuevo y le sujetó de la nuca con una mano, atrayéndole para besarle.

El beso fue lento, lánguido, húmedo y profundo.

El estómago de Magnus dio un delicioso vuelco al sentir la intensidad con la que le besaba. Abrió los ojos cuando dejó de notar los labios de Alec contra los suyos. Este le observaba de un modo tan desvalido, que no dijo nada, esperó que fuera él quien hablara primero.

Tardó en hacerlo, se debatía en su interior entre seguir el consejo del brujo y continuar siendo sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos, o si debía dejar de actuar como un crío enamorado y centrarse un poco.

Esa noche había sido sin duda la mejor que había vivido. Hacerle caso y dejarse llevar era una auténtica tentación. Pero la sensatez le dijo que ya se había mostrado demasiado vulnerable, así que finalmente optó por centrarse; uno no deja de ser un Lightwood tan fácilmente.

Se apartó un par de centímetros de Magnus. Su cercanía le nublaba el juicio, debía hacerlo si quería cambiar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó, apartando la mirada para reafirmar su seguridad.

Desgraciadamente, el brujo esperaba una reacción como esa. A los altibajos que había sufrido su ya tormentosa relación ahora se le sumaba el haber consumado su amor por primera vez, Alec debía tener mucho en lo que pensar.

— ¿En Brooklyn? Más o menos mediodía.

— ¿Mediodía? ¡Mierda! Izzy y Jace deben estar preguntándose dónde demonios estoy.

—Lo cierto—se levantó y fue hasta la mesa del secreter, cogió el móvil de Alec y se lo acercó para que lo comprobara— es que ambos te han llamado en varias ocasiones. Además de haberte enviado unos cuantos mensajes de texto. Deberías leerlos.

Alec le miró anonadado.

— ¿Y no me has avisado? ¿Y si ocurre algo importante?

—Tranquilo, Alexander, no sucede nada. Tengo el mismo número de llamadas perdidas que tú—afirmó, calmándole—. E Isabelle dejó de mandarte mensajes tras mandarme a mí el tercero, así que, todo lo que querían saber era que estabas bien.

Alec hizo una o con los labios, después pareció pensar en algo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?—preguntó, curioso.

Magnus sonrió pícaro.

—Que acababas de poseerme como nadie lo había hecho en mis cuatro centenarios y estabas exhausto y dormido.

Alec le miró con los ojos entornados, amenazante.

—No te atreverías.

Magnus volvió a sonreír, esta vez alzando una ceja.

— ¿Estás de broma?—Alec se levantó a toda prisa, arrastrando la sábana y enroscándosela en la cintura para tapar su desnudez inferior.

—Vale, vale… sí, solo bromeaba—dijo, con las manos en alto frente a su pecho, en señal de que se detuviera—. Le contesté simplemente que estabas descansando y bien. Que no se preocuparan.

Alec asintió, mordiéndose el lateral de los labios al hacerlo.

—Bueno, vale. Eso está bien. No estarán preocupados. Pero… supongo que eso significa que saben que hemos pasado la noche juntos.

Magnus le miró ladeado.

— ¿Es eso un problema? Porque no parecía serlo anoche cuando me pediste que te sacara del Instituto porque querías estar conmigo. Ni cuando admitiste sutilmente que me amabas a pesar de todo.

Alec tragó con dificultad.

Magnus dejó escapar una risita sarcástica.

—Ok, entiendo. Supongo que las confesiones son más sencillas de llevar a cabo cuando la sangre abandona el cerebro y se acumula en la parte inferior del cuerpo, ¿no? Alexander…

No sabía por qué se indignaba de ese modo, que Alec hubiera salido del armario por él en medio de una sala llena de emisarios de la clave y familiares era un paso enorme. Y que le hubiera perdonado por una mala decisión que le había hecho muchísimo daño era otro de gigante. Pero dejar que todo el mundo supiera que habían consumado su amor quizás fuera demasiado pedir para el joven cazador en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Magnus fue a apartarse de él, dispuesto a buscar su ropa, pero entonces sintió una de sus manos agarrarle por el brazo y obligarle a encararle de nuevo.

—No es fácil para mí decir las cosas que tú dices, pero eso no significa que no las sienta. O que no sean ciertas cuando las digo. Aunque lo haga en un momento en el que me superan—confesó Alec.

La expresión desengañada con la que le observaba Magnus hizo que su corazón sintiera una punzada de dolor.

Soltó el brazo del brujo y le sujetó con ambas manos por la cintura, atrayéndole hasta su cuerpo; al soltarla, la sábana comenzó a descender por su piel hasta tocar el suelo y dejarla al descubierto.

—No me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Solo…—pegó su frente contra la de Magnus—joder, dame tiempo para asimilarlo.

Tiempo. Todo acababa reduciéndose a lo mismo entre ellos.

Magnus suspiró, vencido. Alzó uno de los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Alec, el otro bajó hasta su cintura. Acarició con los dedos la piel alrededor de su ombligo, y después bajó hasta uno de sus lados, hasta tocar sus abdominales oblicuos; esa línea firme que formaban junto con el hueso de sus caderas le hacía perder el sentido de la realidad.

¿Tiempo? pensó Te doy mi existencia completa por el resto de la eternidad, Alexander. ¿Es que no es suficiente?

—Lo siento—fue lo que dijo, en cambio.

Alec notó la caricia en sus oblicuos y se estremeció.

—Magnus…—suspiró.

—Deberíamos darnos una ducha—la frase del brujo le dejó descolocado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Cada uno por su cuenta—aclaró Magnus, divertido, al ver su expresión sorprendida.

—Ah, sí. Claro. Deberíamos. Cada uno por su cuenta, claro.

El brujo volvió a sonreír, Alec casi parecía ofendido con la idea de ducharse por separado.

—Es lo más sensato. ¿Entiendes? Por el tema del olor.

—Sí, claro. El olor. Nadie quiere oler a sexo del día después. ¿No?

Magnus se rio con ganas. No, no le estaba entendiendo por mucho que pretendiera hacerlo.

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Alexander. Lo hago por nuestros aliados. Bien sería capaz de pasar toda una jornada bajo el agua de la ducha si tu cuerpo estuviera unido al mío. Y el mundo tal y como lo conocemos no estuviera en manos de Valentine.

—Vale, lo admito. No lo entiendo—se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

Indignado y desnudo. Magnus pensó que era una imagen digna de ver.

—Quieres mantener en la intimidad lo que sucedió anoche entre nosotros, ¿no? Al menos en la medida de lo posible. Si no te duchas y te deshaces de mí esencia, en cuanto entres en una sala en el mismo momento que Luke o Simon, serán capaces de detectar en ti el olor de lo que hemos compartido en esa cama. Así que, será mejor que lo borres de antemano o dejará de ser decisión tuya lo que piensen al respecto.

¿Mi decisión? pensó Alec. ¿Es mi decisión cuando dejar saber al mundo lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que un acto de rebeldía? ¿Una atracción prohibida entre un cazador de sombras y alguien con quien se supone que jamás debería estar?.

Se percató de que, una vez más, Magnus hacía alarde de una falta de egoísmo desgarradora en todo lo que se refería a su relación.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? se dijo, sintiéndose culpable.

—No—contestó, apretando el agarre de las caderas del brujo una vez más contra su cuerpo, y apresando después sus labios del mismo modo que lo había hecho antes—. No hay tiempo para ducharse. Tenemos que irnos.

Magnus le miró suspicaz.

— ¿Estás seguro? Hablo en serio cuando digo…

Alec suspiró.

—No—dijo, repitiendo su respuesta. Volvió a besarle, despacio—. No lo estoy. Pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir, y sé que si sigues acariciándome de ese modo y nos metemos en la ducha, todo lo demás me dará igual.

Magnus dibujó una sincera y kilométrica sonrisa al entender su insinuación.

—Pero…—dijo Alec, de nuevo.

—Pero…—repitió el brujo, divertido.

—Esa ducha, en otro momento...—se ruborizó al pensar en lo que iba a pedirle. Aunque no necesitó hacerlo al final.

—No te preocupes, Alexander—afirmó Magnus, dirigiendo sus manos al trasero del cazador y acariciándolo con los dedos antes de sujetarlo y apretarle contra su miembro—no lo olvidaré.

Alec se alegró de que sus hermanos no ostentaran el sentido del olfato sobrenatural con el que contaban la raza de hombres lobo o de vampiros que se hallaban entre sus aliados. Pudo sentir las miradas curiosas y divertidas de Simon y Luke en cuanto entró en la sala de reuniones del Instituto y les tuvo a varios metros de distancia.

Luke al menos trató de disimular su sorpresa. Pero Simon…

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, vampiro. O tendré que hacerlo yo—amenazó, colocándose a su lado y hablándole en voz baja para que no le oyeran el resto.

—No puedo, tío. Hueles muy bien—se mofó–. Tu sangre todavía hierve. Es muy tentador.

Hablando en voz alta y captando la atención de todos los asistentes a la reunión, Jace exponía los pormenores del que sería su plan desde ese momento, ajeno a su conversación y más tranquilo ahora que su hermano había regresado; lo primero que hizo al ver a Alec entrar en la sala fue darle un fuerte abrazo.

Isabelle, en cambio, al igual que Clary, le miraba curiosa y trataba de captar algo de su discusión con Simon.

—Sigue diciendo gilipolleces y te hundo el tabique. No creo que puedas seguir oliendo sin esa narizota que tienes.

Simon le miró de reojo, poco impresionado a pesar de la pose peligrosa de Alec; estaba parado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, muy recto, y con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

—Eh, vamos, ¿ya has olvidado que estoy de tu lado? Sólo me divierto a tu costa. Me alegro del cambio. Y mucho más de que la inmortalidad no interfiera entre vosotros. Ya me gustaría a mí.

Esta vez fue Alec quien le miró ladeado, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Tuvo que guardarse su pregunta, Jocelyn y Maryse irrumpieron en la sala, acompañadas del brujo Nathaniel, y la reunión se volvió aún más formal y seria de lo que lo era hasta el momento.

Alec aguardó a que Magnus hubiera explicado cómo llevarían a cabo del conjuro para localizar a Agrippa, y a que las nuevas directoras del Instituto adjudicaran puestos y funciones una vez encontrado al brujo y obtenida la localización de Valentine. Cuando la reunión pareció llegar a su fin y la gente comenzó a dispersarse, agarró a Simon de la manga derecha de su camisa y le arrastró fuera de la sala.

— ¿A qué te referías antes con todo ese rollo de la inmortalidad y que ya te gustaría a ti?

— ¿Qué?— le cogió tan descolocado que no sabía a qué venia esa reacción.

—Dijiste que te alegrabas de que la inmortalidad no se interpusiera entre nosotros. Y que ya te gustaría a ti. ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Es porque Magnus es inmortal y yo no? ¿Crees que eso nos va a separar? Por qué no pienso dejar que eso pase. Y créeme, lo he pensado mucho, sobre todo al principio de conocerle. Si hubiera dejado que eso me detuviera yo no…

Al ver la sonrisa de Simon, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más de lo debido.

— ¿De verdad no te tira para atrás que él vaya a vivir eternamente y tú no? —preguntó el vampiro, curioso.

Alec le soltó la manga, todavía la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Al principio sí—admitió—pero luego tuve que elegir entre estar con él y no hacerlo, y me di cuenta de que prefería hacerlo aunque fuera temporal. Quien sabe lo que nos depara el futuro, que sea eterno no significa que no pueda morir de verdad. Ambos sabemos que no es fácil, pero es posible; sobre todo con Valentine rondándole. Nada en esta vida es para siempre.

Simon asintió, comprendiendo.

—Eres un tío valiente, Alec. Te envidio. Ojalá yo viera lo mío con Clary tan fácil.

El cazador frunció el ceño.

—Si lo que Valentine dice es cierto, Jace y ella son hermanos, ¿no? Puede que no lo tengas tan difícil como crees, ahora que él no está en tu camino.

Simon negó, apenado.

—Puede que antes que era humano sí lo hubiera intentado, pero ahora no.

— ¿Por qué?—no comprendía a donde quería llegar con esa afirmación—. Clary precisamente no parece el tipo de persona que hace distinciones entre subterráneos y humanos. Lucha tanto por unos como por otros.

Era la primera cosa buena de Clary que Simon le escuchaba decir a Alec desde que le conocía.

—No es eso. Es porque todo lo que le gustaba de mí murió cuando renací como vampiro, Alec. Ya no soy el chico tímido y asustadizo al que adoraba. Seguimos siendo amigos, pero todo en mí le sorprende. Todo lo encuentra diferente.

— ¿Y quién te dice que el cambio no es para mejor? Antes sólo erais amigos, puede que ahora quiera algo más con el nuevo y mejorado Simon—bromeó en esa última parte—. Además, ahora ya no eres un flojo, es más difícil que te maten, le durarás más que antes.

El vampiro se rio, pero de un modo triste y fingido.

—Si tengo que serte sincero, ella misma casi me hace creer que eso era cierto. Cuando empezó a ver de lo que ahora era capaz, estaba bastante impresionada. Pero entonces me di cuenta de algo más importante aún, no es que yo fuera a durar demasiado, sino que era ella quien a mí no me duraría lo suficiente—negó mirando al suelo—. Pensé en… en qué sería de mí cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Simon quedó en silencio unos segundos. Alec no supo cómo reaccionar al respecto. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No—dijo de pronto Simon, sonriendo de nuevo como si tratara de olvidar aquello que le atormentaba. Pero todavía con tristeza en su voz—. De todas maneras no vale la pena pensarlo, Clary nunca querría a una persona que se alimenta de la sangre de otras para sobrevivir. Ahora ella es el opuesto a mí. Es una cazadora. Nunca saldría con la presa. ¿Para qué molestarse en pensar en cómo sería?

Alec tragó angustiado, no sabía porque la expresión desdichada de Simon le afectaba tanto.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se sorprendió a sí mismo alzando una mano y acariciando el hombro del vampiro en forma de consuelo.

—Yo de ti no perdería la esperanza—afirmó, cambiando su tono serio por uno guasón—si yo he conseguido aprender a soportarte, ella puede llegar a algo más. Aunque tu dieta sea algo… asquerosa.

Simon se rio, esta vez con ganas.

—La palabra que buscas es "amigo". Inténtalo, es fácil. Y no duele.

En esa ocasión fue Alec quien respondió a su comentario entre risas.

—No tientes a la suerte, vampiro. Aún puedo darte lo tuyo.

Se rieron al unísono.

Jace se acercó hasta ellos, observándoles extrañado por el compañerismo que desprendían, y reclamando a Alec para que le acompañara.

—Vamos, Magnus y Nathaniel nos esperan.

Alec asintió, dando una palmadita al hombro de Simon antes de alejarse de él.

Aunque trató de que no fuera así, esa conversación se mantuvo en su mente durante un buen rato.

Había una frase que acudía una y otra vez a su mente, y no sabía por qué motivo: "ella a mí no me duraría lo suficiente".

Simon no tenía miedo a compartir poco tiempo con Clary, tenía miedo a tener que vivir una eternidad sin ella.

¿Y si había tomado el tema de la inmortalidad a la ligera?

¿Y si los años de felicidad que pudiera darle a Magnus no compensaran los de desdicha una vez le perdiera?

El lugar elegido para el ritual de localización fue el mismo en el que Magnus invocara en su día al demonio que debía devolverle sus recuerdos a Clary. Todo en su proceso le recordaba a Alec ese día. Uno que no le agradaba rememorar por motivos obvios; aquel día sus sentimientos hacia Jace vieron la luz del día.

Una estrella pentagonal había sido dibujada en el suelo representando los cinco elementos: tierra, agua, aire, fuego y espíritu. Y un brebaje, preparado con los ingredientes facilitados por Raphael Santiago, ingerido por cada uno de los integrantes del símbolo mágico. Sus manos estaban unidas, solo que esta vez las cuatro fuentes de energía descansaban en el interior del pentagrama, en lugar de alrededor de este.

La mayor y más destacada diferencia con ambos rituales, fue la reacción de Alec al sentir la mano de Magnus sujetar la suya. En esa ocasión, al notar el poder fluir desde el brujo hasta él, al percibir la conexión, la sensación fue muchísimo más agradable y liberadora.

Jace rodó los ojos al ver las miradas que el brujo y su hermano se regalaban. Entrelazó su derecha con Nathaniel, y la izquierda con Alec.

Cuando el círculo estuvo completo, una singular descarga de energía recorrió las uniones de sus manos desde la primera hasta la última.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Quiso preguntar Jace, pero Magnus y Nathaniel ya habían empezado a recitar las palabras imprescindibles para llevar a cabo el encantamiento.

Y conforme recitaban esas palabras la descarga comenzó a desaparecer y a formarse a su alrededor como un resplandor azulado. Su energía interior fue mermando. Su cuerpo sintiendo la falta de fuerza por momentos.

Conforme el encantamiento cobraba poder, el suyo iba abandonando sus cuerpos. Era como si les drenara para alimentarse de ellos.

Jace comenzó a preocuparse. Magnus tenía razón, la cantidad de energía mágica que se necesitaba para realizar ese hechizo era tan grande, que ni siquiera la unión del vínculo parabatai con los poderes de los brujos les aseguraba tener la suficiente para conseguir llevarlo a cabo con éxito.

Precisamente él fue el primero en acusar los efectos que esa merma de poder. Su cuerpo al completo comenzó a temblar, se sentía pesado y débil como nunca lo había estado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo sin ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo.

Sabía que sus manos no debían perder la conexión con el resto de miembros del círculo formado dentro del pentagrama bajo ningún concepto, por eso utilizó sus últimas fuerzas en no soltarles, pero sus piernas no conseguían mantenerle en pie por más tiempo. De modo que se rindieron en contra de su voluntad.

Curiosamente, y tras dejar escapar un grito de dolor, el brujo Nathaniel necesitó seguir la misma táctica que él. Sus manos continuaban unidas a la del resto, su voz continuaba relatando palabras en el idioma de los hijos de Lilith, pero sus piernas y su cuerpo apenas conseguían reunir la vitalidad suficiente para no caer al suelo.

Al ver sus reacciones, Magnus comenzó a pensar en que la energía que estaba siendo necesaria para el encantamiento estaba resultando ser mayor de la que había imaginado. En que quizás no lo conseguirían.

Pero entonces conectó su mirada con la de Alec y vio en sus ojos la seguridad. La confianza. La esperanza.

Fingiendo que el mismo dolor, que la misma sensación de estar siendo drenado desde el interior que ellos sentían no le estaba desgarrando y pidiéndole a gritos que se rindiera, Alec asintió. Aportándole coraje y haciendo desaparecer su miedo al fracaso en un solo gesto.

Magnus se concentró, olvidó el dolor, y continuó focalizando en sus palabras toda su energía.

Vio a Alec apretar con fuerza el agarre de su hermano y dirigir su mirada a él. El flujo de energía bilateral se intensificó, y todo lo que podía ofrecerles, todo lo que su alma de cazador de sombras podía dar de sí, recorrió el círculo e impactó en ellos haciéndoles sentir una nueva descarga de poder.

La suma de las dos simbólicas inyecciones de combustible mágico hizo alzarse a Jace; que arrastró al brujo Nathaniel, con él en su remontada. Y, casi prácticamente al instante, el haz de luz azulado se volvió verde, después amarillo, y por último estalló en un penetrante color rojo que les hizo desenlazar las manos y caer con brusquedad hacia atrás.

Jace y Alec se miraban alucinados, confusos. Sin embargo, en la mirada que compartían Magnus y Nathaniel había algo más.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el mayor de los cazadores—. Magnus, ¿qué pasa?

—Ya sabemos dónde está—contestaron los dos brujos, al unísono.

El Instituto al completo se convirtió en un auténtico caos de cazadores de sombras yendo y viniendo de acá para allá ultimando preparativos para el inminente enfrentamiento contra Valentine Morgenstern.

Jocelyn y Maryse no querían dejar nada al azar. Cada movimiento siguiente debía estar bien calculado.

Jace estaba eufórico, había esperado ese momento durante meses. Encontrarse de nuevo con su padre le tenía completamente obsesionado. Muy en el fondo de su ser creía que si era él quien le entregaba a la clave, todo el daño ocasionado por su misma sangre se vería redimido.

Sin embargo, Alec, no estaba tan entusiasmado con ese encuentro como su hermano.

Desde que acabara el encantamiento de localización de Agrippa tuvo un presentimiento. No sabía que era, pero una sensación de angustia se acumulaba en la boca de su estómago y le oprimía el pecho dificultándole la respiración.

Recordó haber tenido esa misma sensación el día que Magnus desapareció. El instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

—Valentine no se imagina lo que le espera, ¿eh?

Nathaniel aprovechó la ocasión de ver a Alec aparentemente a solas un instante, para acercarse a él y hablarle.

El cazador no contestó enseguida, le miró de arriba abajo, después observó a Jace y Magnus conversar al otro lado de la sala de control, y volvió a poner otra vez su atención en él.

—Eso espero—contestó.

Nathaniel notó su preocupación al instante.

— ¿No confías en las capacidades de los tuyos?

—No confío en las capacidades de Valentine—corrigió Alec, molesto.

—Pero vamos, cuentas con el gran Magnus Bane—le sonó a desprecio la forma en la que Nathaniel hablaba del brujo—y con la legión de cazadores de sombras más extensa de la historia de la Clave. Eso sin contar con lo variopinto de tu actual equipo de acción: vampiros, hombres lobo, brujos… no es lo que esperaría Valentine. Eso tenlo por seguro.

— ¿Qué quieres, Nate?—Alec fue directo a la cuestión, comenzaba a impacientarse. Y presentía que había algo más en su interrogatorio que el simple hecho de saber si estaba preocupado por el enfrentamiento con el Nefilim caído.

Nathaniel sonrió de un modo cínico, dándose por descubierto.

—Vale, es verdad lo que estás pensando. Lo admito. Lo cierto es que no me preocupa lo más mínimo nada de lo que hablábamos. Solo quería saber cómo estabas tú. A los cazadores de sombras os enseñan que tener la mente llena de dudas en momentos cruciales puede ser mortal. No me gustaría ver que te hacen daño por estar distraído.

Alec le miró ladeado.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?—se cruzó de brazos, como siempre que se sentía a la defensiva.

—Alec, no te he hablado todavía de él, ¿verdad?

— ¿De quién?—preguntó, desconfiado. Nada le molestaba más el hecho de que le contestaran a una pregunta con otra. Le contrariaba y le ponía de mal humor.

—De la persona a la que te dije que me recuerdas. De aquel por quien me decidí a ayudarte.

Alec comprendió entonces. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban todavía ocupados con los preparativos. Así que hizo un gesto a Nathaniel para que le siguiera al exterior. A los jardines.

Dando por demostrado su interés en su relato, el brujo comenzó a caminar a su lado y a relatar la historia que el cazador deseaba oír.

—El amor es la energía que mueve el mundo, Alec. Nunca nadie ha dicho una verdad más cierta que esa. Tú mismo has podido ser testigo del efecto que tu conexión con Magnus ha ocasionado en el poder extraído de nosotros para ese hechizo—Alec se tensó, incómodo—oh, vamos… no te hagas el remilgado. La conexión era tan fuerte que cuando nos hemos unido nos ha alcanzado a todos. Estoy seguro que hasta tu hermanito lo ha sentido.

—Pero…—la historia de su vida, siempre había un pero. Y además en esta ocasión deseaba oírlo. Lo que fuera con tal de hacerle cambiar de tema.

—Pero, el amor también es un arma de doble filo.

Alec no dijo nada, le guio hasta el lugar en el que encontró a su madre llorando horas antes, y le invitó a sentarse a su lado en las escaleras.

—Era inglés, ¿sabes?—prosiguió Nathaniel, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte y sonriendo con nostalgia—. Un cazador, como tú. Enviado de la sede de Londres para investigar un caso que se vio relacionado con uno que la sede de Brooklyn estaba investigando por su parte.

— ¿Cómo os conocisteis?—se percató de que el brujo no decía su nombre, pero pensó que debía ser el dolor el que le impedía hacerlo. Así que decidió no indagar.

—Resultó que el demonio mayor que les estaba volviendo locos estaba siendo controlado por un brujo de mi entorno. Así que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, acabé metido en medio de todo el follón.

Alec se percató en el cambio en la forma de hablar de Nathaniel. Desde la primera vez que conversaran a esa ocasión, su costumbre de hablarle de tú había desaparecido, y ahora lo hacía de una forma más coloquial y cercana.

No sabía si eso le gustaba, o le ponía nervioso.

— ¿Y te enamoraste de él?

Nathaniel asintió, mirándole a los ojos y haciendo una afirmación que le dejó sin habla.

—Y él se enamoró de mí. Y me dio los mejores años de mi larga vida para después morir dejándome con el corazón vacío e inservible. La eternidad no es divertida si has conocido el amor una vez, Alec, eso puedo asegurártelo. Y mucho menos cuando sientes que eres el culpable de su muerte.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó?

—Que se obsesionó. Empezó a pensar que en algún momento me daría cuenta de que no estaba a la altura de mis expectativas. Que era una criatura inferior sólo porque su línea de vida iba a ser más corta que la mía. E hizo muchas estupideces. Con un buen fin, pero con muy mal final. Y yo no fui capaz de evitarlo. Ahora tengo que vivir con ello.

Alec estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. La forma en la que parecía sentirse el amante de Nathaniel antes de morir, era justo como él se sentía desde que había mantenido esa conversación con el vampiro.

De pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

—Me escuchaste hablar con Simon.

Nathaniel arrugó el rostro.

— ¡Ups! Pillado.

— ¿Cómo has podido? Era una conversación privada—acusó, indignado; levantándose de la escalera en la que estaban sentados y mirándole desde arriba.

Nathaniel se alzó también, volviendo a hacer constar su aventajada altura.

—Se te veía muy agobiado. No pude evitarlo. Soy un brujo, Alec, hay cosas que no puedo evitar hacer. Parte de nuestra existencia es demoniaca, soy curioso por naturaleza.

Alec volvió a cruzarse de brazos; mirándole inquisitivo.

—La cuestión es… que tu amigo no va del todo mal encaminado. La inmortalidad es mucho más complicada de lo que crees. Puede que, durante unos años, creas que el hecho de estar con él es lo más importante. El poder aprovechar el tiempo que se os ha otorgado. Pero llegará el día en que se haga obvio que tú te irás y él se quedará solo. Y la soledad no será su peor enemigo, sino tu recuerdo.

— ¿Intentas decirme que sería mejor que nunca estuviera con Magnus? ¿Qué sería mejor hacerle daño ahora para no hacérselo después? No tiene mucho sentido para mí—estaba muy enfadado; comenzó a caminar de nuevo hasta la entrada del jardín que daba a la sala de control.

—No, no es eso—Nathaniel le sujetó del antebrazo y le detuvo justo delante de la puerta—. Trato de decirte que Simon tiene razón. Que todo es mucho más complicado de lo que crees. Y que es normal que él tuviera miedo de perder a Clary. Resulta desgarrador amar a alguien y verlo marchitarse, pero perderle… no puedes llegarte a imaginar lo que es eso. Sobre todo cuando se autodestruye. Eso es lo que no quiero para ti, Alec, que te obsesiones con el tema y cometas una estupidez.

—Yo no soy él, ¿vale? No voy a hacer ninguna tontería. Entiendo que Magnus es un brujo y vivirá más que yo y…

—Dime que ni siquiera lo has pensado—le cortó Nathaniel—. Dime que ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que la culpa de que no podáis estar siempre juntos es tuya.

Alec no pudo negarlo. No entendía por qué, pero fue incapaz. Se quedó en silencio, mirándole con expresión desvalida.

—No lo hagas, Alec. No dejes que lo que me lo arrebató a él acabe contigo.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que sufra? Magnus ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Crees que no noto tu desdén cuando hablas de él?—reprochó.

Nathaniel afirmó.

—No, él no, pero tú sí—mientras decía eso le sujetaba de nuevo del antebrazo, solo que esta vez con más suavidad y cariño.

—Aquí estás. Algo me decía que estarías en su compañía—sonó todavía más resentido de lo que pretendía.

Oír la voz de Magnus hizo que Alec apartara su mirada de Nathaniel y la fijara en él.

—Magnus…—susurró, sintiéndose incómodo al percatarse de lo que podía parecer esa situación con el brujo sujetándole de ese modo y hablándole con tanta confianza.

—Siento interrumpir, pero está todo listo. Solo quería despedirme.

Alec le miró alarmado.

— ¿Despedirte?—se apartó soltándose bruscamente del agarre del otro brujo y se acercó a él.

—Jocelyn ha trazado un plan de ataque—explicó Magnus, más serio de lo que le había visto en muchos días—. Ha convenido que yo acompañe a Jace por la retaguardia, pretende tender una trampa a Valentine. Tú, en cambio, estás en el equipo de avanzada. Te alegrará saber que Nathaniel será tu brujo de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No. Yo debería acompañarte. Debería…

—Deberías seguir las órdenes de tu oficial al mando, querido. Y supongo que Jocelyn, y sobre todo tu madre, tiene miedo de que estemos en el campo de batalla más preocupados el uno por la seguridad del otro, que por la misión a realizar. Así que su idea de separarnos tiene bastante lógica.

Alec se quedó callado. Eso era precisamente por lo que no quería que les separaran, porque no podría tener localizado a Magnus en todo momento. No podría saber que estaba a salvo.

—Ves la lógica, ¿verdad?—dijo Magnus, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. No tardes en volver a entrar, os esperan. Nos veremos a la vuelta.

El gran brujo fue a retirarse para volver a entrar en el Instituto, pero Alec se adelantó y le cortó la retirada colocando su cuerpo como obstáculo.

—Nathaniel, ¿puedes decirle a Jocelyn que enseguida nos reunimos con ella? Quisiera hablar con Magnus a solas un momento—hizo su petición al brujo de Queens sin dejar de mirar al gran brujo de Brooklyn a los ojos.

Tratando de no sonreír satisfecho por la situación incómoda que había causado entre la pareja, Nathaniel asintió y se retiró.

—No has de darme explicaciones de nada, Alexander. No tengo autoridad ninguna sobre ti—afirmó Magnus, creyendo que iba a excusarse por haberle encontrado a solas con el otro brujo.

—No iba a darte explicaciones. No creo que deba. Sólo conversábamos—contestó, sincero—. Quería hablar a solas contigo.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír, la franqueza típica de Alec. No importaba cómo sonara, tenía que decir lo que pensaba. Le parecía curioso que el terreno sentimental fuera el único en el que el cazador no fuera capaz de ser tan sincero y despreocupado de la opinión de los demás.

— ¿Preocupado por mí otra vez? Mi dulce Alexander…—se acercó hasta estar pegado a su cuerpo, le miró a los ojos desde tan corta distancia, después a los labios, y volvió de nuevo a sus ojos castaños. Alzó la mano y acarició su mejilla con la punta de dos dedos. Luego los dejó caer—. ¿O simplemente echabas de menos mi cercanía?

La respiración de Alec se hizo tan ínfima que apenas entraba el aire suficiente en sus pulmones para mantenerle consciente. El aliento de Magnus tan cercano a la piel de su rostro, le procuraba más sustento que el suyo propio.

—Estoy preocupado—contestó, sin poder dejar de mirar los labios del brujo. Se sentía atraído hacia ellos por un magnetismo invisible—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Magnus arrugó el rostro.

— ¿Es por estar separados en la lucha frente a Valentine? Alexander, todo irá bien. Tan pronto como podamos nos reuniremos con vosotros. No pienso dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

Alec negó, enfadado sin saber el motivo.

—No estoy preocupado por mí. Yo también sé cuidar de mí mismo, ¿sabes? No soy tan inútil como crees. No has de cuidar de mí.

—No sé por qué dices eso—dijo, frunciendo el ceño—sabes que tengo plena confianza en tus facultades como cazador. Siempre he dicho que eres el mejor. El más preparado y valioso de los soldados de la Clave. Incluso más que tu hermano. A pesar de que te permitas vivir a su sombra.

Alec tragó, angustiado.

—Es por ti por quien estoy preocupado—admitió, tratando de no discutir antes de la batalla.

Eso provocó una sonrisa en el brujo.

—Tengo poder suficiente como para cuidar de mí mismo, cariño. No has de estarlo—su mano derecha subió hasta la parte trasera del cuello de Alec, colocándose contra su oreja. Se puso de puntillas, y atrapó sus labios con suavidad pero con ímpetu.

Alec respondió de inmediato al beso, le abrazó con fuerza y le presionó más contra su cuerpo. Adoraba notar la diferencia de altura entre ellos. El hecho de sentirle pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Odio esto.

Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró con los ojos entornados.

—Esto de esto no, me refiero a esto de separarnos—aclaró, torpemente, para que entendiera que el beso sí le había gustado—. Pensar en que puedas tener que llegar a hacerle frente a él sin que yo esté allí… Me recuerda a aquel día, Magnus y…

—Schhh…—susurró, contra sus labios. "No pienses en ello" decía su mirada. "Sólo bésame".

Alec obedeció, continuó besándole durante varios minutos.

Cuando se separaron y se adentraron en el Instituto, Magnus creyó que Alec estaba más tranquilo con respecto a sus miedos. Pero no era así. Al contrario.

Quizás la charla con Nathaniel no hubiera conseguido el efecto que el brujo esperaba. En lugar de tranquilizarle, le había hecho preocuparse más por el hecho de ser lo suficientemente bueno para Magnus. De estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Dios, si acababa de compararle con Jace… Debía ser la única persona en el mundo que creía que él era mejor que su hermano.

Alec se despidió del brujo; que se reunió con Jace para apresurarse a dar comienzo a su parte del plan, y se acercó a Nathaniel.

Magnus abrió el portal que les llevaría al lugar acordado, y se volvió un segundo para mirarle antes de atravesarlo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Alec sintió intensificarse esa inquietante sensación en la boca de su estómago.

Estuvo a punto de correr hacia él para detenerle, pero el brujo atravesó el portal antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo.

Es demasiado tardepensó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

A veces no necesitas una razón concreta para llorar. Simplemente llega el día en que la vida te supera y te arrebata la sonrisa, sustituyéndola por un mar de lágrimas. Llegado ese momento todo lo que puedes hacer es dejarlas fluir hasta drenar ese océano, convirtiéndote en un árido desierto.

Alec había pasado por momentos muy duros en los últimos meses. Creía que el nivel de angustia que había llegado a alcanzar tras sentirse repudiado por su madre, por sus compañeros, de haber creído perder a Magnus, y de sentirse traicionado por él, no podría ser igualado por nada.

Sin embargo, el ser engañado para ser el propio causante de la muerte de la persona a la que amaba, iba a ser la peor de las pruebas a las que podría verse sometido en su ya complicada vida como cazador de sombras.

Su espíritu inocente era un regalo en algunos sentidos; después de todo había sido precisamente ese rasgo el que más había atraído a Magnus de él, pero en otros, resultaba ser un castigo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no era capaz de explicarse con claridad cómo habían llegado al punto en el que estaban: Magnus tendido en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre demasiado extenso como para no ser alarmante, y él arrodillado a varios metros de distancia, contemplándole desde la lejanía, mientras notaba como las esposas que uno de los lacayos de Valentine había apretado contra sus muñecas, ardían quemando su piel a causa de la magia demoniaca que las rodeaba.

Su corazón pulsaba en sus oídos con fuerza, su razón se nublaba, sus ojos cobraban visión de túnel fijándose en el cuerpo inerte de Magnus.

Muévete. Muévete, por favor. Muévete pensaba, rogando verle hacer algún gesto que el indicara que seguía con vida.

Nadie oyó su oración. El brujo no se movió.

Ni siquiera cuando Jace apareció a su lado, blandiendo su espada serafín, desgarrando enemigos en su camino a la salvación del brujo, Alec vio que diera la mínima señal de seguir con vida.

Jace se deshizo de sus atacantes y se agachó junto al cuerpo del brujo para palpar su cuello, en busca del pulso.

Cuando se levantó de su lado, se volvió buscando a Alec a su alrededor. En el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, la expresión de su parabatai era de puro terror.

Se equivoca. No puede estar muertopensó Alec, al ver cómo le miraba.

Notó su corazón contraerse, expandirse y después explotar.

Todo había sido una trampa. Valentine les estaba esperando. El caos reinaba a su alrededor; sus compañeros luchaban de forma encarnizada contra un ejército demoníaco de una magnitud que no esperaban; los cazadores caían uno a uno, y ya ni siquiera era capaz de localizar a su propia hermana entre ellos. La última vez que la vio luchaba contra un demonio rapiñador ¿Y si estaba muerta también?

Notó que alguien tiraba de él desde atrás, pero no reaccionó defendiéndose de modo alguno.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Nada importaba lo que pudiera sucederle a él a partir de ese instante.

El sonido que atravesó sus oídos era estridente al principio. Después se volvió agudo y punzante. Se intensificó velozmente obligándole a recobrar la consciencia.

Cuando Alec despertó, sintiéndose mareado, confuso y frágil, lo que vio a su alrededor le resultó extrañamente familiar. Solo que no alcanzaba a recordar dónde estaba, o cuándo había estado en ese lugar.

Lo que sí reconoció sin duda alguna fue la imagen de la persona que tenía frente a él, a pocos metros de distancia, al final de la sala. Y su voz, esa que gritaba al tiempo que su propietario golpeaba todo a su paso, lleno de ira.

Alec reconoció ese ruido como aquel que le había devuelto a la cruda realidad.

—Nathaniel—quiso gritar, pero fue un susurro lo que salió de su boca. Era poca la fuerza que mostraba su tono de voz. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

El mareo que sentía era similar a una sobredosis de antidepresivos. Todo le daba vueltas y parecía algo borroso a su alrededor. Miró hacia el suelo, demasiado cercano, y se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas. Al intentar ponerse en pie, torpemente y con gran esfuerzo, fue cuando se percató de que sus manos todavía estaban sujetas con las esposas demoníacas que los lacayos de Valentine le habían puesto tras reducirle.

Una sucesión de imágenes pasó a toda velocidad por su mente: Magnus tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, la mirada de miedo de Jace, el grito de Isabel antes de desaparecer a través de una de las puertas de aquella inmensa casa luchando contra un demonio rapiñador.

Los recuerdos aclararon un poco su visión y contrarrestaron su estado de semiinconsciencia. Lo sucedido en la emboscada de Valentine le golpeó con fuerza.

—Fue todo una trampa—dijo, esta vez con algo más de potencia en su tono.

Los acontecimientos se aclararon de nuevo. Rememoró todo lo sucedido antes del caos. Recordó haber visto a Magnus atravesar el portal junto a Jace, dispuesto a seguir el plan de Jocelyn para sorprender a Valentine. Minutos después fue él quien atravesó otro distinto, alcanzando el punto acordado frente a la mansión victoriana en la que habían localizado al antiguo cazador de sombras, junto a Nathaniel.

—¡Nathaniel!—en esa ocasión fue un grito. Un rugido furioso y deseoso de respuestas.

El descendiente de Agrippa dejó de patear objetos a su antojo y se volvió a mirarle.

Sonrió de un modo cruel. Observándole con un desdén que nunca antes había mostrado ante él.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un paso de Alec. Le miró unos instantes en silencio, después habló.

—La princesa de los cazadores de sombras por fin ha despertado. Ya era hora, temí que esos patanes te hubieran golpeado demasiado fuerte y nuestro propósito hubiese quedado en nada.

La confusión aumentó en el interior de Alec. Comenzó a hacer preguntas sin parar y de un modo automático, sin pensar en hacerlas.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Quítame esto!—gritó, desesperado; señalando las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas y le inmovilizaban encadenándolo a la pared—Magnus, hirieron a Magnus. ¿Está muerto? ¿E Izzy? Luchaba contra un demonio rapiñador, ¿Está bien? ¿Y Jace? Valentine…

—Alto, alto… dame un respiro, ¿quieres?—Nathaniel le dio la espalda y se apartó unos pasos—. Por Lilith, haces demasiadas preguntas, me agobias.

Alec le miró con los ojos entornados, descolocado.

Fue a hacer un montón de preguntas de nuevo. Acumuladas en el saco de dudas que se había convertido su mente. Pero la indiferencia con la que le hablaba el brujo le hizo dudar y sospechar, y solo una fue pronunciada al fin.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste quien nos traicionó.

Nathaniel volvió a mostrarle su cara. Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Ves, ahora empiezas por donde debías.

La verdad estaba tan clara en esos instantes para Alec… Sólo había una persona entre los integrantes de los dos grupos de ataque que conocían el plan de última hora y que podía haberles traicionado. Y ese era el brujo. No lo vio en el momento en que sucedió, pero ahora cada pieza parecía ponerse en su lugar.

—Todo era mentira. No conseguiste esconderte de Valentine, ¿verdad? Él te encontró primero. Y dejaste que nosotros lo hiciésemos después para atraernos hasta su trampa.

Nathaniel soltó una carcajada.

—Esto se pone interesante, continúa cariño—se mofó.

—¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Un lugar a su lado? ¿Riquezas? ¿La fama de la que Magnus goza y que tú jamás serás capaz de ganarte por ti mismo?

Ante ese comentario la sonrisa del brujo se desdibujó, siendo sustituida por una mueca de odio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…—pero Alec no le dejó terminar.

—Estoy seguro de que lo que me contaste sobre ese cazador de sombras del que te enamoraste ni siquiera era verdad. Por eso no dijiste su nombre en ningún momento. La ayuda que me ofreciste porque decías comprenderme no era más que otra de tus argucias para conseguir que confiara en ti y…—se quedó en silencio y tragó angustiado. De pronto se había percatado de algo más—No, no puede ser que…

—Sí. Tú les guiaste a esa trampa. Si es lo que estás pensando—afirmó Nathaniel, mordaz. La necesidad de hacerle sufrir implícita en su voz.

Todas y cada una de las afirmaciones que había hecho Alec habían sido para él como una puñalada directa al corazón. Él no trabajaba para Valentine a cambio de fama o riquezas, había mucho más en sus actos que puro egoísmo materialista. Perseguía una recompensa mayor. Más significativa para él que el reconocimiento o la abundancia.

—Fui un idiota. Confié en ti y ahora ellos han…—las rodillas de Alec de nuevo se debilitaron y le hicieron caer al suelo.

Su voz se quebró y su mirada se perdió en la nada. Pensar en la posibilidad de que las personas que más le importaban en su vida estuvieran muertas por su causa, le impedía incluso ser dueño de la capacidad de hablar.

Nathaniel le vio derrumbarse y sintió su ira desvanecerse un poco. Su atracción por Alec en ningún momento fue falsa. Era cierto que veía a esa persona que tanto había amado cuando le miraba a él. Eso hizo que se apiadara y se acercara al cazador.

—Tu hermana está viva. Si eso te consuela—dijo, inclinándose frente a él y alzándole la barbilla con los dedos para que le mirara a los ojos—. Tu hermano está con ella. Tuvieron la suerte de escapar antes de que Valentine les cogiera. A lo mejor no son tan inútiles como creíamos.

En el rostro del joven cazador de sombras apareció una expresión de alivio que le hizo sonreír. Pero acto seguido fue sustituida por una desdichada mirada de miedo, y Nathaniel supo exactamente cuál era su siguiente pensamiento.

Dejó de sonreír y apretó con fuerza su mandíbula.

—Él no tuvo tanta suerte, querido Alexander. Se desangró en el suelo antes de que desapareciéramos de allí. Yo ni siquiera tuve que intervenir, aquel demonio de pacotilla y sus parásitos lo hicieron por mí. Parece que tu gran brujo no era tan grande después de todo—dijo, con mofa—. Diría que lo siento, pero ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo. Después de todo, su muerte era parte del plan. No habría tenido gracia que sobreviviera.

Alec negó. Apartó la mirada de él y negó una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar, su temple con desaparecer y dejar paso a la agonía que sentía convirtiéndose en desgarradores gritos de dolor. Pero no podía dejar que la persona responsable de la muerte de Magnus le viera llorar. No podía permitir que él, precisamente, disfrutara de su sufrimiento como mérito propio.

Le costó varios minutos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados el conseguir hallar la fuerza suficiente como para hablar.

— ¿Por qué?—una simple pregunta. La indicada.

Divertido, Nathaniel le dio justo lo que deseaba. Una respuesta.

Aunque quizás no fuera la que esperaba.

—Por ti. Siempre fue por ti. Alexander.

Alec frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

Nathaniel volvió a contestar primero con una carcajada.

—Verás—dijo, acto seguido— cuando Valentine acudió a mí, guiado por mi antepasado; en paz descanse ahora que ha cumplido su cometido, por cierto, espero que no tuvierais la esperanza de encontrarle con vida, tenía un propósito muy concreto en…

—La copa mortal—le interrumpió Alec—. Magnus lanzó un hechizo sobre ella el tiempo que estuvo recluido con él, se aseguró de que no pudiera usarla.

Nathaniel afirmó.

—Mi querido Agrippa consiguió debilitar ese hechizo. Pero no desbloquearlo. De modo que Valentine se cabreó y le quitó de en medio. No sin antes encontrarle un buen uso, y a un buen sustituto, claro—se señaló con los pulgares.

—No parece que hayas tenido más éxito que tu antecesor—se burló Alec.

Nathaniel se acercó a toda prisa y dejó que el dorso de su mano impactara con fuerza contra la mejilla del cazador.

—Hice algo mejor—replicó, enfadado— le di un modo de anular el hechizo por sí mismo.

Alec tragó con fuerza, mirándole con furia y nada de temor.

— ¿Para qué intentar desbloquear el hechizo—prosiguió el brujo— cuando puedes matar al que lo invocó y deshacerlo?

Una vez más, Alec negó. No era capaz de enfrentarse a esa verdad. ¿Magnus muerto? No. Imposible. No era lo justo. No era lo natural. Él debía morir primero.

—Era así de simple, Alexander, tal y como asegura el refrán mundano: muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. Pero eran todos tan jodidamente listos que ninguno se paró a pensar en lo obvio. Si el brujo muere, su magia muere con él. Vale que sus hechizos permanentes se mantienen, son imperecederos. Pero los temporales desaparecen al no ser capaces de seguir alimentándose de la fuente de magia que los mantiene.

—Eres despreciable…—gruñó Alec, apretando los dientes como si estuviera refrenándose.

—Pues eso no es lo mejor, querido. Lo mejor está por venir. Verás—comenzó a caminar frente a él, hablando jovialmente, como si sus ideas fueran dignas de alabar—. Valentine tenía la obsesión de convertir a Jace en su mano derecha. Creía que ese niñato engreído al que él mismo instruyó era el candidato perfecto a la corona. Yo le demostré que se equivocaba. Le di uno mejor.

—Pues eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién puede haber mejor que Jace?

—Tú. Por eso todo esto es por ti. Mi querido Alexander.

—¡Deja de llamarme de ese modo!—gritó, fuera de sí. Había tanto odio en su mirada que Nathaniel casi podía palparlo.

—Os estudié, ¿sabes? A los tres Lightwood. Y solo necesité unas horas contigo para ver que no me equivocaba. ¿Cómo pueden estar todos tan ciegos? No hay soldado más aplicado que tú. Ni más fiel. Eso te hacía el más mortífero de todos. El indicado. Cuando se lo dije a Valentine, tuvo una revelación: atraeros a ambos hasta él. De ese modo podría matar al brujo y conseguir que te unieras a su séquito. Serías un general sin igual. Y yo solamente tenía que jugar bien mis cartas…

—engañándome—. Alec terminó la frase por él—haciéndome dudar de mi relación con Magnus. Alejándome de él para ponéroslo fácil para…—volvió a atragantarse con las palabras que no se atrevía a decir—. ¿Por qué?—volvió a repetir—. ¿Qué podías ganar tú con ello?

—Lo que siempre he querido, Alec. Lo que perdí y tú tenías. Lo que solo él y la magia de la copa me podían devolver.

Por un momento no supo a qué se refería, pero entonces lo vio claro.

—Valentine te prometió recuperar a tu cazador—Alec negó, riéndose ladeado—. Te ha dicho que la copa mortal puede devolvértelo. Sabes que es mentira, ¿no? Esa cosa sólo atrae la muerte. Crea instrumentos de destrucción, nunca sería capaz de devolverte a quien amabas. Al menos no a la persona que recuerdas, sino a un monstruo que ocuparía su lugar.

Nathaniel se acercó hasta él, sonriendo sin parar.

—No lo entiendes, Alec. Esa cosa, como tú la llamas, puede controlar cualquier alma en el universo, de cualquier tipo, no solo las de entes demoníacas como os hacen creer a los cazadores de sombras para manteneros a raya y con el objetivo de derrocar a Valentine.

—¿De qué te serviría recuperar su alma? Su cuerpo nunca podrá volver a…

Alec enmudeció al ver como Nathaniel sujetaba su camiseta con los dedos y la rasgaba haciendo un agujero en el centro. Después tiró de ella hacia ambos lados y la desgarró por completo, dejando su pecho desnudo a la vista.

—Un alma solo necesita una vasija que la contenga—afirmó, acariciando las runas de su piel de forma sensual y mirándole con lascivia—. Y yo tengo aquí mismo la pieza perfecta para contener la de Dominic.

—¿Qué? Por el ángel, es cierto que estás loco—contestó Alec, al entender lo que pretendía.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te parece un plan rematadamente inteligente. Solo tenía que ayudar a Valentine a conseguir un ejército de demonios, a matar al brujo que le impide utilizar la copa mortal para convertirlos en guerreros evolucionados, y a cambio él me da lo único que puede devolverme la felicidad. Y encima todo ha sido tan jodidamente fácil… únicamente he tenido que ponerte en el "buen" camino con un par de charlas y has hecho exactamente lo que quería.

Alec volvió a mirarle negando, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Me manipulaste.

Nathaniel acercó su cara a la de Alec, rozó la punta de su nariz con los labios, y después trató de hacer lo mismo con su boca. El cazador los apartó de él al instante. Solo que el brujo aprovechó su desventaja al estar encadenado, y sujetó su mandíbula con una mano para obligarle a volver a encararle.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto, Alec. De todo lo que has hecho por mí sin desearlo. Y lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Justo en el momento en que los labios de Nathaniel iban a tocar los del cazador, la puerta de la sala se abrió y el cuerpo de un mundano poseído por un demonio entró en ella.

—Valentine quiere verte.

Nathaniel suspiró frustrado, soltando el rostro de Alec y volviéndose de inmediato para salir de la habitación.

Dadas las circunstancias, hacer esperar a Valentine no resultaba ser una buena idea. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Solo esperaba que el motivo de que su jefe le convocara fuera para decirle que el bloqueo de la copa había cedido totalmente. De una maldita vez. La espera estaba resultando irritante.

Cuando pasó al lado del demonio, susurró algo a su oído. Alec no pudo oírlo, pero este asintió, obedeciendo.

Tócale y te devolveré al pútrido submundo del que te saqué era lo que Nathaniel había dicho al lacayo de Valentine.

Nathaniel supo que algo iba mal en cuanto vio la forma en la que Valentine le miró al entrar en la sala central de mando.

La idea de esconderse en ese lugar en concreto había sido suya. La red del metro de Nueva York era tan extensa que les permitía recorrer desde el interior de sus túneles toda la ciudad sin ser vistos. Los cazadores de sombras nunca les buscarían ahí, en esa edificación medio derruida que ahora descansaba bajo el suelo del centro neurálgico de la estación de Grand Central, en la calle 42.

—¿Nada todavía?—preguntó a Valentine, preocupado.

Algo iba mal, ¿por qué la copa no se desbloqueaba sin más? Magnus estaba muerto.

Su jefe respondió a esa pregunta con dos simples palabras.

—Sigue vivo.

Nathaniel volvió a sentir el deseo de golpear todo a su alrededor. Esta vez omitió tal necesidad.

—No puede ser. El veneno con el que…

Valentine alzó una mano y le hizo enmudecer.

—Soluciónalo—fue todo lo que dijo.

No comprendía cómo podía ser posible que esa opción fuera viable, pero obedeció. Nathaniel asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Se paró justo antes de salir.

—Es primordial que él continúe creyendo que el brujo está muerto. Su voluntad será más fácil de doblegar si cree que no tiene nada por lo que luchar.

Valentine entendió su petición.

—Yo mismo me ocuparé de hacerle creer que es así. Será divertido—afirmó, con tono animado—. Pero borra de la ecuación a Bane de una vez por todas. Sin la copa, ninguno de los dos obtendremos lo que queremos. Eso no es bueno para nadie.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo Nathaniel antes de salir de la habitación. Obviando la amenaza implícita en las palabras de Valentine.

Isabel lloraba sentada junto a la cama en la que yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Magnus Bane. Abandonada toda esperanza de volver a verle abrir los ojos, tanto como de contemplar los de su hermano.

Siete días desde la desaparición de Alec, desde que le vieron desaparecer arrastrado a manos de los demonios de Valentine. Tampoco había rastro alguno del brujo Nathaniel. O de su antepasado Agrippa; los cazadores de sombras creían que les habían matado a ambos.

Lo que pudieran pretender hacer con Alec, no eran capaces de imaginarlo. Algún tipo de intercambio, quizás, pensaban en un principio. Tal vez Valentine quisiera que Jace volviera a él a cambio de devolverle a su parabatai.

La propia Isabel había tenido que impedir que Jace se entregara sin pensarlo al primer instante que esa posibilidad fue barajada.

Pero, tras esos días, sin peticiones al respecto ni señales algunas de las intenciones del Nefilim, todos sus esfuerzos se habían centrado en dos principales objetivos: rastrear a Alec y encontrar el modo de devolver a Magnus al mundo de los vivos.

El primero estaba resultando imposible. La conexión parabatai entre Jace y Alec estaba muy debilitada. Algo la bloqueaba de algún modo. Así que no eran capaces de rastrearle hasta un lugar determinado. Todo lo que obtenía Jace al intentar localizar a su hermano era la imagen de una sala vacía con paredes grises. Un lugar que no reconocía, y que el bloqueo hacía que tampoco pudiera percibirlo, haciendo que fuera incapaz situarlo en un mapa.

El segundo, por descontado, tampoco parecía querer ponérselo más fácil. Magnus no estaba muerto, pero estaba sumido en un extraño letargo que impedía que pudieran ayudarle. Que trataran de curarle.

Una barrera invisible pero palpable envolvía su cuerpo. Un aura similar a la que protegía a Jocelyn cuando la hallaron retenida por Valentine. Aunque esta no era inofensiva, sino que impedía que nada ni nadie pudiera tocarle; quien lo intentaba era despedido con fuerza por ese campo magnético invisible que le rodeaba.

¿Despertará en algún momento? Se preguntaba Isabel, enterrando su cara entre sus manos y dejándose llevar por las lágrimas desconsoladas.

Todo sería más fácil teniéndole a élpensaba. Sabía que Jace haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermano. Pero su vínculo parabatai no había sido de utilidad hasta el momento. A su entender, sólo la magia de Magnus podría poner fin a su dolor.

—La ternura de una mujer fuerte magnifica su belleza, Isabel. Pero las lágrimas estropean el rostro, hazle un favor a tu piel perfecta de amazona y deja de llorar, querida.

Oír ese comentario pedante y fuera de lugar le hizo sonreír como una niña en su primera mañana de navidad. Se destapó la cara y miró a la persona que hablaba; no podía creer que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas.

—¡Magnus!—gritó, llena de alegría. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y le abrazó. Por suerte, el invisible campo que le rodeaba hasta el momento había desaparecido.

—¡Augh!—se quejó, al sentirse estrujado por la cazadora—con suavidad, mujer, aún no estoy del todo en forma.

Alucinada, Isabel contempló cómo Magnus se incorporaba lentamente y se sentaba en la cama.

—No puedo creer que sigas vivo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que la cabeza me esté matando como lo hace. Jesús, es la peor migraña que he tenido en años.

Isabel no podía salir de su asombro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

—¿Cómo…? Había mucha sangre, Magnus. No te imaginas cuanta. Cuando me agaché a tu lado…—se le quebró la voz y se detuvo.

El brujo la miró con ternura. Alzó una mano y sujetó la de la cazadora para atraerla hasta él.

—No es fácil matar al gran brujo de Brooklyn, querida. Tengo mis recursos.

Isabel le miró confusa.

Magnus acarició una de las runas de su brazo.

—Las runas son medios de protección de los cazadores, ¿verdad? Útiles que os ayudan a desaparecer, a ser más rápidos, más fuertes, menos fáciles de matar.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Isabel, Magnus paró de hablar para limpiarla. Sonriéndole con ternura mientras lo hacía.

—Un brujo como yo tiene sus propias protecciones, Izzy. Nunca acude a la batalla tan despojado de ellas como parece a simple vista. Se lo dije a tu hermano antes de partir en busca de Valentine, se cuidar de mí mismo.

La expresión de Isabel cambió en cuanto Alec salió a relucir en la conversación. Magnus pudo percatarse de ello sin problemas.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó, angustiado.

—Creyó que estabas muerto. Todos lo creíamos.

—Isabel, ¿dónde está Alexander?—preguntó, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

—Yo no estaba presente cuando ocurrió, pero Jace dice que simplemente se derrumbó. Cuando te vio tendido en el suelo, sobre ese charco de sangre, inmóvil, simplemente se rindió.

—No. No, no, no… Dime que no ha…—se bajó de la cama de un salto.

—Valentine se lo llevó.

Magnus cerró los ojos al escuchar esa afirmación. Como si oírla le hiciera daño.

Respiró profundamente, después habló.

—¿Cuánto?—preguntó—. ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

Isabel entendió lo que en realidad estaba preguntando: ¿cuánto hace que se lo llevaron?

—Ayer hizo una semana.

Magnus la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Una semanapensó, alarmado. ¿Una semana y no habéis hecho nada?quiso gritarle. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si los cazadores de sombras no habían hecho nada al respecto, que si Alec e Izzy no había recuperado a su hermano ya tras tantos días, era porque no habían sido capaces de localizarle. Porque no tenían los medios adecuados para hacerlo.

Por fortuna para ellos, y por desgracia para Valentine, él sí.

Se acercó a Isabel, que permitía que la viera llorar una vez más; haciéndole sentirse alagado y desdichado al mismo tiempo por ese privilegio, y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—No te preocupes, mi querida niña. Él pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros.

La cuarta visita consecutiva de Valentine de ese día. Calculaba, por el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana que había tras él, y la forma en la que este se había ido desplazando, que lo era de las últimas ocho horas.

Ya hacía varios días que hacía lo mismo. Todas y cada una de las veces que entraba allí seguía la misma rutina. Le traía comida y agua, y se regodeaba del resultado de la batalla contra los cazadores de sombras de la clave, de haberle capturado, y de demostrarle que no significaba nada para ellos.

—Si les importaras, ya habrían hecho algo para venir a buscarte. Y ni siquiera tu querido parabatai ha dado señales de vida pretendiendo llevarte a casa de nuevo con él.

Alec siempre respondía del mismo modo: silencio sepulcral.

Ambos sabían que su vínculo estaba bloqueado de algún modo. Todo lo que podía proyectar a la mente de Jace, era la visión de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación. Ni siquiera su contenido. Por más que se concentrara. Y se debilitaba por momentos.

Una vez tratado de convencerle de que no le importaba a ninguno de sus seres queridos, le recordaba que tampoco le quedaba nadie a quién amar.

— ¿Por qué continuas luchando, Alec? Es digno de admirar por tu parte, hijo. Pero estúpido. Magnus Bane está muerto, ríndete a la evidencia y deja que Nathaniel te dé lo que él ya nunca podrá darte. Si lo haces, cuando arrase Idris y a los cazadores de sombras, quizá permita que tus hermanos se unan a nosotros.

—Nunca—afirmó, mostrándose derrotado, cansado y deseoso de morir—. Eso nunca sucederá. Lo sabes. No te entregaré a mis hermanos, no seré parte de los tuyos. Déjame morir, Valentine. Deja que me vaya. Sabes que no conseguirás lo que quieres de mí. Y él tampoco. ¡Déjame morir!—chilló esa última petición, tirando con rabia de las esposas que lo inmovilizaban y sintiendo el dolor que eso le provocaba. La gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Y la repitió varias veces hasta cansarse.

Valentine hizo lo que siempre hacía, reírse. Se reía de su sufrimiento. Pero no le engañaba, algo iba mal.

Alec podía intuirlo. Podía deducirlo. Era más listo de lo que pensaban. De lo que creían que el dolor le permitía serlo en esos momentos. Si pensaban que la agonía que sentía le hacía perder el juicio y ser incapaz de pensar, se equivocaban. Nunca antes había estado tan lúcido como en esos instantes, cuando en lo único que podía centrarse era en su sed de venganza.

Si todo iba tan bien como decían para ellos, si Magnus estaba muerto y la copa mortal desbloqueada de la magia que impedía su uso, ¿por qué Valentine se molestaba en tratar de convencerle de que le siguiera? ¿Por qué Nathaniel se peleaba con los muebles de la habitación cuando él recobró la conciencia? ¿Qué era lo que le mantenía tan ocupado como para haber reducido sus muchas visitas diarias a una sola?

El propio Nathaniel lo había dicho en un ataque de ira: la copa mortal puede controlar cualquier tipo de alma. Viva o muerta. De demonio, nefilim, subterráneo o mundano.

Si de verdad pudieran utilizar la copa, el alma de Dominic ya descansaría en mi interior. Y Valentine estaría guiando a su ejército demoníaco hacia Idris en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo se dijo a sí mismo.

No pueden utilizarla. Y si no pueden hacerlo, solo hay una explicación para eso, la magia de Magnus aún la protegesonrió para sí. Pensar en la posibilidad de que el brujo siguiera con vida hacía que su corazón ardiera.

Había cerrado los ojos mientras pensaba, tratando de evitar mirar a Valentine. Cuando los abrió, era la mirada felina de Magnus la que le observaba de cerca.

Sus frentes se tocaron.

—Deja de luchar, Alexander—susurró la voz del brujo.

Sintió sus dedos acariciarle el rostro, su cercanía, y no pudo evitar soñar despierto, por un instante, con la última vez que había podido disfrutar del contacto de Magnus.

Alec sabía que no era él, que solo era uno más de los trucos que Valentine llevaba días utilizando para doblegarle, pero aun así, rompió a llorar.

—No eres él. Él no está. Está muerto—se dejó caer hacia atrás con la espalda contra la pared, y se sentó en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos tanto como las esposas le permitían, y continuó llorando. Desconsolado.

Por fin pensó Valentine, volviendo a su verdadera forma con un solo toque de su estela sobre una de sus runas. Por fin se derrumba.

Le había costado más de lo que pensaba conseguirlo. Sus jueguecitos mentales no habían servido de mucho. El hijo de Maryse era más duro de lo que pensaba. Nathaniel no se equivocaba con él.

—Nada. No me queda nada. Nada—balbuceaba Alec.

Satisfecho, Valentine dio su visita de ese día por finalizada.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta y le dejó a solas, el cazador fingió sumirse en un estado de trance. Miraba hacia la pared del otro lado de la habitación como si estuviera en shock. Aunque lo que realmente hacía era tratar de centrarse en llevar a cabo su plan para comunicarse con Jace.

El propio Nathaniel le había dado el modo de descifrar el enigma, de saber cómo romper el bloqueo que le impedía sentir a su hermano, en una de sus visitas.

—No luches, Alec. Deja que yo cuide de ti—había pedido ese día; mostrándose más cercano y tratándole del mismo modo personal e íntimo con el que lo hacía siempre que estaban a solas.

—Mis hermanos me encontrarán. No permitirán que Valentine y tú consigáis lo que queréis. Mi unión parabatai con…

Una vez más, la misma respuesta. Nathaniel se frustraba cada vez que le contestaba que intentarían rescatarle a cualquier coste. Eso le hacía enfadarse. Alec contaba con ello. Sabía que en algún momento cometería un error.

—Jace nunca conseguirá encontrarte—gritó, fuera de sí—. La magia que bloquea vuestro vínculo es tan fuerte que sólo la muerte podría anularla. Y no pienso renunciar a ti. He tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrar la vasija perfecta como para echarlo todo a perder ahora que estoy tan cerca de recuperarle. Así que deja de luchar, Alexander. Pierdes el tiempo. Cuanto antes lo asimiles, más fácil será todo.

Ese día, movido por la ira que sentía, Nathaniel le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. De haberlo hecho, habría podido ver a Alec sonreír como lo hizo.

Restablecer su conexión con Jace para que pudiera localizarle, era el único modo de escapar. Quizás su plan fuera descabellado, tal vez algunos lo calificarían de suicida, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? Debía darles un lugar por el que empezar a buscar.

Además, si Nathaniel tenía en él el interés demostrado, no permitiría que le sucediera nada. No dejaría que muriera.

Pensó en lo disparatado de la idea: poner su vida en manos del asesino del que trataba de vengarse, era cuanto menos surrealista.

Es el único modopensó, tenaz. Tengo que intentarlo.

No tenía su estela ni ninguna otra arma con la que hacerlo, de modo que cogió el vaso de cristal que el traían lleno de agua cada día y lo hizo impactar contra el suelo.

Tragó angustiado, era un modo doloroso y cruel, pero era el único modo.

Esperó a la siguiente visita de Valentine, y cuando este abrió la puerta y sus miradas se cruzaron, se despidió de la vida.

—No queda nada para mí—dijo, justo antes de cortar con el cristal una de sus muñecas, en horizontal y rasgando sus venas.

Valentine corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo. Alec se dejó caer en el suelo. Cuando se arrodilló a su lado la sangre manaba con rapidez.

—Déjame… déjame morir—pedía el cazador.

—Lo siento, chico. Pero la vida no es tan fácil para nosotros—contestó Valentine.

Si le dejaba morir, todo esfuerzo no habría servido para nada.

Alec se desmayó, y Valentine gritó a uno de sus secuaces para que se acercara mientras trataba de parar la hemorragia con una runa fabricada por su estela.

—Busca a Nathaniel—ordenó a uno—. ¡Ya!

Con la esperanza restablecida por la vuelta de Magnus al equipo, Jace e Isabel habían puesto todo su empeño y sus medios en ayudar al brujo a encontrar un modo de recuperar la conexión parabatai entre los hermanos.

La magia que la bloqueaba era fuerte, demoníaca y oscura casi en su totalidad; Magnus podía percibirlo al intentar anularla. Sin éxito.

—¿Qué sucede?—Jace se acercó a él, podía ver por su expresión que algo le preocupaba.

—Hay cierto tipo de invocaciones que un brujo decente suele evitar. Incluso para alguien como yo, hay ciertos límites. Algo me dice que el brujo que ha conjurado la que bloquea tu conexión con Alec no tiene ni el más ínfimo respeto por nuestras leyes.

—¿Tan peligrosa es la magia que ha utilizado?

—Mucho peor. No es solo peligrosa, es mortal. Eso no significa que yo no vaya a contrarrestarla—por su amado Alexander sería capaz de usar cualquier tipo de magia, por oscura que le pareciera, por impropia que le pareciera—solo que tardaré un poco más de lo que desearía y…

Magnus no pudo terminar su frase, vio a Jace caer al suelo, arrodillado, gritando de dolor, y olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir.

Se agachó a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Jace? Contéstame… ¡Jace!

Pero el cazador no contestaba, todo lo que podía hacer era chillar de forma desgarradora dejándose llevar por el dolor que le atravesaba y pronunciando un mismo nombre todo el tiempo: Alec.

—Aghh… No, no, Alec… no… siento, Alec, no, por favor n…—tocó su runa parabatai, brillaba de un modo desconcertante.

Atraída por los gritos, Isabel se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a Magnus.

—¿Qué pasa? Jace… ¡Jace!

Entonces el dolor comenzó a remitir, y simplemente se sintió mareado. Trató de centrarse para volver a la realidad. Cuando lo hizo, miró a Magnus y a su hermana con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Isabel, asustada.

—Alec—susurró Jace, mirando al suelo, todavía un poco en shock por lo ocurrido.

Por un momento había sentido como si la unión con su hermano se debilitara hasta casi romperse; algo que resultaba tan torturador como estar sufriendo la más dolorosa de las muertes. Pero esa sensación había remitido de improvisto.

—Le has visto—fue Magnus quien pronunció esas palabras, sorprendido de su deducción—. Le has visto, ¿verdad?

Jace asintió, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, como si le doliera, se levantó lentamente.

—Sí. Ha sido muy breve, he sentido como si estuviera muriendo de algún modo, pero luego no y... No sé cómo lo ha hecho pero, le he sentido.

Durante esos minutos de auténtico sufrimiento, de nuevo se sintió conectado a él. Le notó por completo parte de su existencia una vez más. No sabía qué podía haber hecho Alec para restablecer su conexión, pero había estado a punto de matarle y llevarse una parte de si con esa muerte.

Pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa de Valentine, pero le daba igual. Su hermano le llamaba, y él iba a responder a su llamada sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Miró a Magnus, que le observaba con determinación.

—Habla, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Abriré el portal de inmediato—afirmó el brujo.

—Iré a buscar a los demás—afirmó Isabel, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. Su teléfono móvil sonó en ese preciso instante, era Luke.

Jace sonrió, quizás esa misión de rescate fuera una locura, pero no estaba solo.

—Jace, si Alec ha encontrado un modo de conectarse a ti habrá sido muy difícil, y muy arriesgado. El factor sorpresa es una ventaja—le instó Magnus, impaciente—rápido. ¿A dónde?

—Grand Central—dijo, sintiéndose algo estúpido por no haber reconocido el lugar; Alec y él tuvieron una incursión en los túneles de la antigua estación durante una misión en la que buscaban a un demonio Raum que se escondía en el subsuelo de la ciudad.

Las manos del brujo empezaron a moverse, dibujando un círculo que salió de la nada y se convirtió en un portal mágico a través del cual alcanzarían su objetivo.

Curiosamente, por la mente de ambos hombres pasaba la misma frase: aguanta Alec, ya voy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Todo brujo tiene por nacimiento una parte de sí descendiente de los demonios, motivo por el que son llamados hijos de Lilith. Fue ella, la esposa repudiada de Adán, quien simbólicamente les dio la vida.

Sin embargo, el origen demoniaco de Magnus Bane no era solo algo retórico. Su descendencia metafórica de Lilith no era la parte más temible de él, sino la que genéticamente le unía al demonio mayor Asmodeo, su padre biológico.

Debido al miedo que esa peculiaridad de sí mismo había provocado siempre en todos los que le rodeaban, Magnus mantenía a raya la sangre de demonio que corría por sus venas. Tratando de evitar que esa parte tan peligrosa de su ser se hiciera con el control absoluto de su persona.

No era una empresa fácil, pero había conseguido controlarla la mayor parte de sus cuatrocientos años de vida.

La mayor parte…

La última vez que se dejó llevar por esa parte tan oscura de sí mismo, empujado por los deseos de sangre de Camille, el caos y la destrucción fueron sus compañeros de viaje. Y las víctimas inocentes afectadas por ellos más de las que deseaba recordar.

Por ese motivo, y a pesar de sus excentricidades y su peculiar forma de ser, Magnus Bane se mostraba como una persona responsable y centrada. Su poder era tan grande que no solía permitirse actuar sin pensar antes en los pros y los contras de sus acciones. O en los posibles daños colaterales.

El día en que se llevaron a Alec, ese en el que él mismo casi muere, fue el primero en mucho tiempo que se dejó llevar por la corriente que le arrastraba, que actuó movido por los sentimientos que hervían en su interior en lugar de hacerlo dirigido por el sentido común.

Los celos y la inseguridad; este último rasgo mostrándose en él como algo nuevo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, hicieron que se enfrentara a las hordas de demonios de Valentine en un estado mental inadecuado a las exigencias de la batalla.

Pagó su error cayendo en una trampa estúpida que hizo que se viera rodeado de varios demonios armados con un veneno que casi lo mata. Aunque, siendo sinceros, esa no era la peor de las consecuencias de sus actos. La desaparición de Alec, su secuestro a manos del principal enemigo de los que como él no pertenecían a la raza elegida por los ángeles para representarles, era el peor de los castigos que podía obtener a cambio de su irresponsabilidad.

Esta vez las cosas van a ser muy distintasse dijo. Jace tiene razón.

Miró al cazador recordando la conversación mantenida unos minutos antes,

Magnus, no. Espera. No lo hagasle había pedido, al verle empezar a abrir el portal sin pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso; en cómo iba a hacer para enfrentarse a Valentine sin morir en el intento.

Tiene a Alecfue su contestación, hablándole visiblemente desesperado y sin dejar de invocar la apertura del portal.

Por eso esta vez tenemos que hacerlo de otro modohabía sido la respuesta de Jace.

Su tono frío y sensato fue el que le hizo volver a la realidad.

Suspiró profundamente y detuvo su invocación.

Tienes razón, necesitamos un plan.

—Por todos los demonios…—perjuró Magnus, incrédulo.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, en que estaba siguiendo el consejo de un cazador de sombras. Pero lo cierto era que en esa ocasión no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Ahora más que nunca, debía pensar fríamente en sus acciones. Quería rescatar a Alec, debía hacerlo, pero no podía simplemente actuar movido por la ira y arriesgarse a morir una vez más. O, lo que era peor, a desatar algo que no podía parar y que le mataran a él a causa de sus imprudencias.

De modo que esperó a tener una estrategia debidamente planificada en su mente para abrir el portal que conectaba el instituto con la estación de Grand Central. Ya casi estaba completamente formado cuando Isabel entró en la habitación, acompañada de Simon.

Jace, de pie a su lado, se percató de que entre su hermana y el vampiro, colgando de sus cuerpos como si no pudiera sostenerse en pie con su propio esfuerzo, había una tercera persona.

— ¿El descendiente?—se sorprendió, haciendo que Magnus se detuviera y los observara.

—Nathaniel…—lo observó en silencio un momento, después se apresuró a acercarse a él—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Agrippa?

Ahora ya sabían el paradero de Alec, pero del descendiente y su antepasado hacía días que no tenían información alguna. Tras los sucesos acontecidos, lo cierto es que los creían muertos.

Como respuesta inmediata, y sorprendido por el interés de Magnus, el brujo sonrió apenas. Su aspecto era deplorable, parecía que le hubieran estado torturando. Repetidas veces.

—Le encontré vagando por los muelles—dijo una voz gutural, tras Simon.

—Luke…—Magnus le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, a modo de saludo. Mostrándose feliz ante la presencia del lobo; que estuviera en esa sala en ese momento, significaba que le prestaba su apoyo para encontrar a Alec.

Cuando Isabel apareció minutos antes en sus muelles, solicitando su ayuda para encontrar a su hermano, en ningún momento el Alpha de la manada de Brooklyn había pensado en negarse a prestársela. Si había alguien con quien Luke se sentía en deuda, era con Alec y Magnus. Tres motivos podía enumerar por los que sentirse de ese modo sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado: por ayudarle cuando su vida estaba en juego, por cuidar de Clary cuando él no podía hacerlo, y por devolverle a la única mujer a la que había amado: Jocelyn.

—Uno de mis chicos le encontró desmayado entre unos contenedores poco antes de que llegara Isabel—prosiguió el Alpha—se acercó a Magnus y le tendió la mano para que la estrechara—. Me alegro de verte de nuevo en forma, amigo. Creía que no lo contabas.

De buen grado, el brujo apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Solo me gustaría que mi despertar hubiera sido distinto—se lamentó Magnus.

—Le traeremos de vuelta, eso tenlo por seguro—afirmó Luke, refiriéndose a Alec.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado?—preguntó Jace, observando a Nathaniel con recelo.

—Parece que se han divertido a su costa—contestó el lobo, mirando al descendiente de Agrippa como si no significara nada para él—. Lo poco que he podido sacarle hasta ahora es que Valentine mató al otro brujo y les llevó a Alec y a él a un edificio antiguo situado bajo tierra. Pero no quiere hablar conmigo, sólo con Magnus. Y su estado es demasiado malo como para darle una paliza. No serviría de nada.

—Ya tienes a Magnus aquí, ahora habla. Si Valentine te cogió, ¿cómo escapaste con vida?—Isabel le miró de arriba abajo, incrédula—. El otro está muerto, ¿por qué tú no?

—Esa es una buena pregunta—añadió Simon, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole expectante.

—Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué Alec no está contigo?—esta vez fue Magnus quien intervino, acercándose a Nathaniel. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión quería ser calmada, pero había algo oscuro en su tono de voz.

—Valentine le tiene—contestó, con la voz temblorosa. Se irguió con cuidado, lentamente para que vieran que le costaba moverse a causa del dolor—. No fue casualidad que nos llevara a los dos con él. Tenía un propósito para cada uno.

— ¿Qué podría mi padre querer de Alec?—preguntó Jace, contrariado.

—Parece haber entendido que tu lealtad a los Lightwood es inquebrantable. Así que ha decidido corresponder a ella intentando hacer que su primogénito se convierta en uno de los suyos. Le tiene retenido en una habitación a la que solo él tiene acceso. Vigilado en todo momento por esos malditos demonios.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está bien, entonces? No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo escapaste?—Isabel se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesta a darle el trato que Luke le había negado. Magnus la detuvo.

—Por partes, mi querida amazona, las prisas no han sido buenas consejeras hasta el momento. Deja que hable.

Simon observó al gran brujo con expresión curiosa. Había algo en su comportamiento que no encajaba. ¿No está demasiado tranquilo?. Tras varios días estando desaparecido quedaba claro en el comportamiento del resto que no se fiaban de Nathaniel, ¿por qué Magnus parecía hacerlo?

—Sé que sigue vivo porque le oía gritar—el brujo tragó con fuerza, angustiado—mientras a mí me torturaban para deshacer el hechizo lanzado sobre la copa mortal, a él le...—negó, bajando la mirada, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos—no podía ver lo que le hacía, pero podía escuchar el dolor que le provocaba.

Magnus cerró los ojos, tratando de digerir lo que esa afirmación hacía que sintiera. La desesperación que se apoderaba de él y le pedía que atravesara el portal para ir a buscar a Alec sin pensar en las consecuencias.

El rostro de Isabel se ensombreció, pasando a la más pura expresión de miedo. Simon respondió envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer. Sabía que su hermano era fuerte, pero el pensar en él siendo torturado por Valentine…

Durante unos segundos, la habitación quedó en silencio.

—Sabe que estás vivo, Magnus. No sé cómo…—negó Nathaniel, con un gesto de su cabeza, y fingiendo sentirse asustado—. Supongo que es porque la copa todavía está inutilizada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no le servía para ese propósito, pidió que me mataran y se deshicieran de mí.

— ¿Cómo lograste escapar?—le interrogó Isabel, por su expresión, era la última vez que le daba la oportunidad de contestar.

Magnus no le dejó hacerlo.

—Logró escapar por el simple hecho de que Valentine se lo permitió, finalmente—aseguró.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?—esta vez era Luke quien no entendía nada.

—Porque sabe que, con Agrippa muerto, soy el único que puede desbloquear la copa. Supongo que pretende hacer un cambio. O, al menos, fingir que quiere uno—aseguró el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

—Nathaniel nos lleva hasta él y Valentine te mata y libera la Copa Mortal. Es una trampa—intervino Jace—. Tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes.

—No hay cambios posibles. Valentine quiere que vaya, e iré. Él sabe que lo haré. Tiene a Alec. No podemos aguardar más—hizo un par de gestos con las manos y Nathaniel se vio a sí mismo volar y ser empotrado contra la pared más cercana—. Avisad a Jocelyn y Maryse de su regreso y encerradle. No podemos confiar en él. Y no le necesitamos.

El descendiente de Agrippa le miró sorprendido. Deseó tratar de contrarrestar su magia, pero si lo hacía notaría que su debilidad era fingida. Estaba en clara desventaja; se hallaba en el instituto de los cazadores de sombras, rodeado por estos además de por un lobo, un vampiro y el gran brujo de Brooklyn, debía continuar con su mentira.

—No, Magnus, espera… Llévame contigo. Me necesitáis para localizar a Alec—se apresuró a decir, desesperado—solamente yo puedo llevaros a dónde le retienen.

—No, no te necesitamos. Ya sabemos dónde está—Simon sonrió satisfecho, alzando las cejas, socarrón.

Nathaniel enmudeció un momento.

— ¿Lo habéis localizado? ¿Cómo?—preguntó después, esa posibilidad le parecía tan remota que no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Imposible—. Creía que su vínculo con Jace estaba anulado. Valentine dijo que…

Magnus se acercó hasta recortar toda la distancia que había entre ellos. Habló a Nathaniel en voz muy baja. Muy serena. Provocando que enmudeciera de nuevo.

—Sabes, es necesario un hechizo muy potente para poder controlar a una horda de demonios como la que servía a Valentine en nuestro último enfrentamiento. Sin la copa mortal, solo un demonio mayor y muy poderoso podría haber comandado sus filas a su favor. Agrippa habría preferido morir antes de darle a un asesino de subterráneos como Valentine acceso a semejante poder. Estoy seguro de que fue esa su sentencia de muerte. Eso te hacía a ti su último recurso, pero… Un brujo de tercera como tú nunca podría hacer algo como eso, ¿verdad? Ni tampoco bloquear un vínculo tan sagrado y complicado como el de los parabatai. Se necesita más materia prima para algo así.

La docilidad que hasta el momento mostraban las facciones de Nathaniel desapareció. Continuó sin hablar, pero sus ojos fueron ese tan nombrado espejo del alma.

—A no ser… —prosiguió Magnus, con tono mordaz, sabiendo que sus palabras hacían el efecto deseado—que hayas obtenido algo de ayuda digamos… de ese tipo de magia con la que no todos se atreven a mezclarse. De esa que ofrece, pero también pide algo a cambio—soltó una risita sardónica—. Incluso puedo adivinar lo que sacrificaste para obtenerla. O, más bien… a quien vendiste para hacerlo.

Magnus apretó los dientes con rabia, quedándose un momento en silencio. Podía imaginar a Agrippa gritando mientras era devorado por el demonio mayor al que ese estúpido brujo hubiera invocado para conseguir tener el poder suficiente como para serle útil a Valentine.

—Muéstrate cómo eres realmente, Nathaniel, ni siquiera lo prohibido puede engañar a alguien como yo—dijo, finalmente. Pidiéndole que dejara que el resto viera lo que él podía ver.

Nathaniel tragó con fuerza.

Inconvenientes… siempre los había cuando uno trataba de engañar a alguien como Magnus Bane. Quizás su plan para atraerle hasta la guarida de Valentine no estuviera resultando como deseaba, pero, de igual modo, iba a obtener el mismo final. Continuar fingiendo, no haría que se modificara.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido anular mi magia?—preguntó, dejando de pretender estar desvalido. El hechizo que modificaba su aspecto desapareció, y de nuevo se veía sano, fuerte, y decidido además de enfadado; para su desgracia, y a diferencia de los demás, Magnus había podido ver a través de ese mágico camuflaje en cuanto le había visto entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios…—dijo Jace, descolocado; siendo la voz de lo que todos pensaban.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que le hayas encontrado—afirmó Nathaniel, dirigiéndose con desdén a Magnus—. No sé si es por cobardía o por estupidez, pero sé que tú no sueles utilizar los dones que se te han otorgado.

—No lo he hecho—contestó, sincero—. No he tenido ocasión… Ha sido el propio Alec quien ha activado su vínculo parabatai con Jace por unos segundos. Ambos sabemos que eso significa que ha hecho algo que ha debido estar a punto de matarles a los dos.

Sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo a Nathaniel de nuevo, Magnus alzó una mano y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuello; con tanta, que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel y la hacían sangrar, y su cuerpo se mantenía suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo. Su mirada furiosa le observó desde abajo.

—Ahora escúchame, rata miserable—ordenó, tajante y no dándole lugar a una negativa—. Voy a ir a buscarle, a asegurarme de traerle a salvo, de curar las heridas que le hayáis infligido. Y cuando regrese, yo mismo impondré sobre ti el castigo que merece un traidor como tú.

Magnus aflojó el agarre de su cuello bruscamente, haciendo que su cuerpo descendiera y volviera a tocar el suelo de un sonoro golpe. Después le dio la espalda. Miró a Luke:

—Busca a Jocelyn, que ella decida qué hacer con él por ahora. Dile que alerte a sus cazadores de sombras. Que estén preparados para un posible ataque.

— ¿Y si intenta algo?—preguntó el Alpha, tener a un brujo capaz de hacer tratos con demonios de la más baja estirpe encerrado en los calabozos del instituto no le parecía demasiada buena idea.

Nathaniel tosió, la mano de Magnus había dejado su tráquea aparentemente aplastada, casi no le permitía respirar. Habló con dificultad:

—Vete—dijo, dirigiéndose al otro brujo con sorna—pero recuerda una cosa: cuando ese señor de los demonios te desuelle ahí abajo, cuando mueras frente a Valentine… ¡cuando todos lo hagáis!—gritó, fuera de sí—mi magia será la que cure sus heridas, y yo seré quien le consuele.

Asombrando a Nathaniel por su inesperada reacción, Magnus soltó una carcajada.

—Olvidas algo…—afirmó, con desprecio. Hizo un gesto con dos de sus dedos y unas manos invisibles apretaron una vez más el cuello de Nathaniel, comenzando a estrangularle—. Olvidas quien me dio la vida… Yo no necesito pedir ayuda a un demonio mayor para poder hacer aquello que tú solo puedes codiciar. Está dentro de mí. Y puede que haya decidido no utilizarlo, pero sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo—sus ojos felinos se volvieron de un tono dorado, y su expresión más fiera.

El collar anti demonios de Isabel empezó a resplandecer.

Los ojos de Nathaniel se abrieron de forma exagerada, sabía lo que ese resplandor significaba, Magnus estaba dejando paso a esa parte de él de la que solía huir. El pánico le pidió que reaccionara esta vez, que se arriesgara a usar su magia dentro del instituto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Había cometido el enorme error de subestimar a Magnus Bane.

—No. No…—balbuceó como pudo—No serás capaz… Los acuerdos…

— ¿Magnus?—Isabel supo por la mirada aterrada del brujo que algo iba mal—. ¿Qué vas a…

—Me arriesgué a morir por mantener la paz en un mundo que sé que no es el mío—contestó Magnus a Nathaniel, refiriéndose al sacrificio que hizo por inutilizar la copa mortal, e interrumpiendo a Isabel. La fuerza con la que le estrangulaba aumentaba por momentos—. No quieras imaginar de lo que puedo ser capaz por Alec Lightwood.

Su magia demoniaca se desató y fluyó por todo su cuerpo, a través de los brazos y hasta el cuello de Nathaniel. Conforme los gritos del brujo se incrementaban, el picor en las yemas de sus dedos le decía que su conjuro estaba resultando.

—No… no… para. Por… favor…Mi magia no… .ruego.

Un aura de color rojizo envolvió a ambos brujos, Y Jace se adelantó dispuesto a detener a Magnus. Lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole a Nathaniel, era lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacerle rogar por su vida. Y lo bastante peligroso como para permitir que el gran brujo de Brooklyn mostrara por primera vez ante sus amigos sus ojos de demonio con tal despreocupación.

— ¡Magnus! Para…

Jace fue detenido antes de avanzar dos pasos. La mano de Simon le sujetó por el antebrazo. Le miró solemne. Negando para que no se acercara y le dejara hacer.

Sea lo que sea que está haciendo, lo está haciendo por Alecpensó, por primera vez sintiendo que lo hacía con el desprecio por la vida ajena que debía sentir un vampiro. Por él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a destripar a ese brujo si era necesario.

La cantidad de poder acumulada en el conjuro de Magnus hizo que la sala al completo comenzara a temblar. La alarma del instituto empezó a sonar de forma estridente, alertando a todos en el centro de mando.

—Por el ángel, ¿qué le está haciendo?—preguntó Isabel, en un susurro.

Luke pensó en contestar, sospechaba lo que, por arriesgado, prohibido y cruel que pareciera, estaba haciendo Magnus con Nathaniel. Pero Clary irrumpió en la sala en el preciso instante en el que el propio brujo dio una respuesta a esa pregunta.

El aura rojiza que envolvía a los dos brujos dio un último y potente destello, refulgiendo en los ojos de Magnus, y el cuerpo de Nathaniel cayó al suelo, inerte aunque palpitante.

Las rojizas esferas centelleantes del brujo observaron con curiosidad a la pelirroja. Después se desviaron hasta Luke.

—Su magia ya no será un problema. Y ahora, ve a buscar a Jocelyn.

Tras esas palabras, se dirigió hacia el portal que les comunicaba con la estación de Grand Central.

Se detuvo un instante antes de atravesarlo. Miró a Jace: he intentado hacerlo a tu manera decía su mirada, cuando conectó con la del cazador. Ambos sabían que las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde—dijo, finalmente. Atravesó el portal, dejándoles atrás.

Jace cogió aire profundamente. Miró a Clary en silencio, le observaba asustada. Después buscó la mirada de Luke.

El Alpha no necesitó que pronunciara palabra alguna, asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza y salió a toda prisa de la sala.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—Clary preguntó lo que sabía que todos pensaban. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que Jocelyn y Maryse dieran la orden de movilizar a todos los cazadores de sombras para apoyarles en la que se avecinaba como la última batalla en la guerra contra Valentine Morgenstern? ¿O atravesar el portal en esos instantes? Tal y como lo había hecho Magnus.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, no fue otro que Simon el que contestó a su pregunta.

—Ahora, vamos a buscar a Alec—agarró la mano de Isabel y la arrastró consigo al otro lado del portal.

Valentine caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, chillando y debatiendo consigo mismo el motivo por el que parecía estar rodeado de ineptitud.

Todavía no podía creer cómo habían permitido que Alec encontrara un modo de autolesionarse. De intentar acabar con su propia vida para que no pudiera hacer uso de sus magníficas aptitudes como cazador. Esa habría sido una auténtica pérdida para su futuro ejército de cazadores sobrenaturalmente mejorados.

El responsable de haberle facilitado el cristal con el que se había desgarrado las venas descansaba en esos momentos muerto a sus pies.

— ¿Dónde está Nathaniel?—gritó, a uno de sus secuaces.

—Todavía no ha regresado, señor.

Valentine miró el reloj de su muñeca. Algo iba mal. Esperaba no haber vuelto a equivocarse.

—Brujos… —masculló. Si no fueran necesarios para alcanzar su objetivo…

Magnus había resultado ser un traidor. Fingió estar de su lado para inutilizar la única arma de la que disponía contra la Clave; aquella con la que podría crear el ejército que les destruyera, y lo hizo con el único propósito de hacer tiempo para buscar un modo de acabar con él.

Agrippa no resultó más que una mala opción. Prefirió morir a fingir siquiera estar de su parte.

Con Nathaniel parecía haber tenido más suerte. El joven descendiente del brujo tenía sus propias ambiciones, y con ellas, motivos para vender sus cualidades al mejor postor. E incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a los suyos a causa de esas ambiciones.

Al principio sus planes habían sido acertados: utilizar las escrituras prohibidas de los brujos; ofrecer a su antepasado como sacrificio para controlar al demonio soberano de la horda; sustituir a Jace por el primogénito de los Lightwood; incluso su idea de atraer a Magnus a la muerte a través del secuestro de Alec parecía un paso inteligente a seguir.

Pero entonces la desesperación por obtener el premio prometido le había desviado del buen camino, y debido a su tardanza, algo le decía que su plan para dar caza de una vez por todas a Magnus Bane, no estaba resultando como deseaba.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el exterior, algo grande se avecinaba, podía sentirlo.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de forma abrupta, dando un sonoro golpe contra la pared.

Valentine sonrió al contemplar el rostro de la persona que le miraba desde esta.

Magnus le observó desde su posición, el cazador estaba de pie junto a una mesa de madera en la que descansaba la resplandeciente copa mortal. Al otro lado esta, un demonio con forma de mundano la custodiaba; repartidos por la sala, varios demonios de similares características, aguardaban la orden oportuna.

—Amigo mío—dijo Valentine, haciendo una reverencia de fingida alegría—. Esperaba tu visita. Aunque he de admitir que no… en estos instantes.

El brujo no contestó, comenzó a caminar, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba.

Al verle con más claridad, gracias a la cercanía, Valentine pudo contemplar el color de sus ojos.

— ¡Matadle!—gritó—contrariado, y en parte asustado, por la metamorfosis de sus pupilas. En esos instantes, eran de un oscuro color rojo sangre.

Al igual que aquellos que le dieron la bienvenida al escondite subterráneo de Valentine, esos demonios menores no fueron un contrincante digno para Magnus; los desgarró a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse; con un par de gestos de sus dedos y sin necesidad de detener su avanzada hacia el cazador; ni siquiera se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de salvar a los mundanos inocentes a los que habitaban.

Valentine hizo aparecer una espada serafín en su mano izquierda. Pareciendo dispuesto a defenderse de su ataque.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Magnus, con una voz ruda y áspera que no parecía la suya.

Valentine sabía perfectamente a quién buscaba.

— ¿De verdad piensas que dejaré que te lo lleves ahora que he descubierto que es un valor en alza? Nathaniel debe haberte engañado mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿De verdad piensas que harás algo contra mí con eso?—le imitó, mordaz—. Te arrancaré la garganta antes de que puedas usarlo—afirmó, refiriéndose a la espada serafín que blandía.

Valentine soltó una carcajada.

—No es mi espada la que va a darte muerte, Bane. Nathaniel se aseguró de que yo no tuviera que mancharme las manos con tu sangre. No te creía merecedor de mi esfuerzo.

Durante un único segundo, se miraron en silencio. Después el cazador pronunció una sola palabra.

—Moloch.

Magnus esperaba algo como eso. Reconoció al instante el nombre.

De un humo negro se formó la silueta del demonio mayor al que Valentine había convocado: uno de los guerreros más temibles del infierno. Aquel al que Nathaniel y él ofrecieron el alma del centenario brujo Agrippa en un ritual de magia prohibida para los de su credo, a cambio de su temporal y falsa sumisión.

El demonio que custodiaba la copa mortal huyó en esos instantes de la sala, asegurándose de llevarse el artefacto con él antes de salir.

Magnus no prestó atención a su huida, más tarde le encontraría y le haría sufrir el mismo tormento que al resto. En esos momentos, tenía un problema mayor al que enfrentarse.

Moloch rugió y observó a los dos especímenes que aguardaban su reacción.

—Destrúyelo, Moloch. Sírveme sus entrañas para cenar—ordenó la voz de Valentine.

Pero entonces sucedió algo con lo que el cazador no contaba, el demonio mayor volvió a rugir, lleno de ira, solo que esta vez esa ira no fue dirigida a quién él dictaminó, sino hacia su propia persona. Valentine se vio atacado por Moloch, que se abalanzó contra él y atravesó su cuerpo haciendo un agujero en su estómago que le arrancó la vida en tan solo un segundo.

Magnus sonrió, satisfecho.

El cuerpo de Valentine cayó al suelo, inerte. Sin un mínimo resquicio de vida.

—Hay algo que debes saber sobre los brujos y su magia, Valentine—sabía que ya no podía oírle, estaba muerto, pero la ironía era tan dulce que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta—cuando el poder de uno es arrebatado por otro, su poder se transfiere. Me aseguré de hacer que tu marioneta fuera inservible antes de dejarla en manos de los cazadores de sombras. Ahora no es Nathaniel quien controla a Moloch, ni tú en consecuencia, sino yo.

Magnus se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del cazador. Lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Después se dirigió a Moloch.

—Tus servicios ya no son necesarios, tu deuda está saldada.

El demonio mayor se mostró ante él como una cortina de humo que dibujaba la figura de un hombre.

—Hijo de Asmodeo, príncipe del infierno, regresa conmigo a nuestra dimensión, nuestro poder unido…

Magnus ni siquiera le permitió continuar con esa idea.

—Vuelve al lugar del que viniste antes de que yo mismo te regrese al pútrido vacío al que perteneces—amenazó el brujo.

El humo que representaba a Moloch comenzó a evaporarse, no sin dejar escapar una extraña y gutural carcajada mientras lo hacía.

Magnus no supo a qué se debía hasta que vio el cuerpo de Valentine empezar a transformarse. A su lado, muerto, no era el cazador de sombras repudiado quien se hallaba, sino un mundano al que un demonio cambia formas había poseído para engañarle.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su error, no era a al demonio que custodiaba la copa mortal al que había dejado escapar, sino al verdadero Valentine Morgenstern.

Muerte y destrucción, eso fue lo que encontraron Jace y el resto al atravesar el portal que Magnus había abierto en la estación de Grand Central.

No tuvieron más que seguir el rastro de cuerpos tirados por doquier, para encontrar el camino seguido por el brujo.

—Dios santo…—Simon todavía no había podido olvidar ciertas costumbres mundanas. Como la de perjurar de ese modo—. Son…—ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

—Mundanos poseídos por demonios—Jace afirmó sus sospechas—es fácil de adivinar por el estado en que han quedado sus cuerpos. Sigamos, hay que encontrar a Alec, ahora puedo sentirle. Puedo sentirle…

Clary se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola para ahogar un quejido.

—No… no puede ser…—Isabel no se atrevía a pensar en Magnus Bane haciendo daño a un ser indefenso—. Él sabe que hay un modo de anular la posesión y salvarles. Él no…

—Magnus no es él mismo en estos momentos—Luke estaba tras ellos cuando se volvieron, Jocelyn le acompañaba; espada serafín en mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado ahí atrás, Luke?—Simon no podía para de pensar en ello. Parecía como si Magnus hubiera arrebatado la magia a Nathaniel. Pero también había algo más. Era como si ese hecho hubiera provocado algún cambio en él. Preguntó lo que se moría por saber—. ¿Quién es el padre de Magnus?

—Nadie puede saberlo seguro—afirmó Luke—tiene más de cuatrocientos años, uno no sabe nunca cuando las leyendas son ciertas. Pero se dice que su padre biológico era el demonio mayor Asmodeo.

Los ojos de Simon se abrieron de forma exagerada; hasta él había oído hablar de ese demonio. Junto a Lilith, gobernaban el reino de los demonios.

— ¡Jesucristo! Tiene que ser una broma…—exclamó, alucinado.

— No, no lo es, Simon—afirmó Jace, más enfadado con las circunstancias y lo que estaba pasando que con él realmente—Magnus acaba de quebrantar las leyes de los suyos habiendo cruzado los límites al quitarle la magia a Nathaniel. Lo ha hecho desatando un poder que hay en él al que jamás habría recurrido siendo las cosas de otra manera, pero lo ha hecho. Y eso significa que no hay tiempo, tenemos que seguir. En ese estado, no será el mismo que conocemos, no tendrá miramientos ante nada.

—Hay que encontrar a Alec, ¡ya!—Isabel parecía realmente asustada. Empezó a andar abriendo la marcha.

Caminaron por los largos y oscuros pasillos del subsuelo de la estación, obviando los cuerpos y la sangre derramada, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lugar en el que el vínculo parabatai le decía a Jace que podía encontrar a su hermano.

Cuando abrieron las puertas oscilantes de la sala, no era Alec el único que les aguardaba allí.

Valentine estaba agachado junto a su parabatai, copa mortal en mano, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras inteligibles.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que intentaba, ellos lo interrumpieron.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue todo un caos demasiado rápido como para predecirlo.

Jace corrió a atacar a su padre con su espada serafín resplandeciendo tanto casi como su odio por él. Luke acudió en su ayuda enseñando dientes y garras. Mientras ellos luchaban, Jocelyn, Clary, Simon e Isabel, corrieron a toda prisa en busca de Alec.

El joven cazador estaba tirado en el suelo, inmóvil, aunque vivo. Una de sus muñecas mostraba una herida horizontal a la altura de sus venas, curada por una runa y en proceso de cicatrización.

La visión de su cuerpo, desnudo en su parte superior, era desoladora. Aunque la tortura que había sufrido, no era solo física.

—Alec… Alec, vamos… despierta—Isabel pronunciaba su nombre tratando de llamar su atención, mientras Jocelyn dibujaba una runa en su cuerpo que le hiciera volver a la realidad.

Entonces Alec abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en centrarse y ser capaz de ver a las personas que le rodeaban con claridad.

—Hey, colega… bienvenido a la realidad, ya te echaba de menos—bromeó Simon.

Confuso, Alec volteó su mirada hacia el lugar en el que Jace y Luke luchaban con Valentine.

—Magnus…—fue la única palabra que pronunció.

¿El motivo de nombrar al brujo en lugar de a los otros dos hombres?... Magnus se hallaba al final de la sala, fue a él lo primero que vio cuando volteó su cabeza.

Y entonces sucedió. Valentine alzó la copa mortal en una mano, y con la otra, dirigió su espada hacia Jace. Pero no llegó a tocarle.

Magnus apareció entre sus cuerpos de un modo instantáneo, le arrebató la copa al cazador con un gesto de sus dedos, haciéndola caer al suelo, y hundió la otra en su pecho.

Alec no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, lo pensó una alucinación.

La mano de Magnus pareció desaparecer en el interior del pecho de Valentine, y el grito de dolor que salió del cazador, fue tan estridente y desgarrador que dañó sus oídos.

El cuerpo sin vida de Valentine cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, cuando el brujo decidió soltarle.

La mirada de Alec se cruzó con la de Magnus, y pudo ver el rojo de sus ojos.

—Magnus… —susurró una vez más, angustiado.

El brujo apartó la mirada y observó sus manos, manchadas de sangre de cada uno de los mundanos inocentes a los que había matado para destruir a los demonios que se cruzaban a su paso, de la sangre de Valentine. Volvió a conectar la mirada con la de Alec, y este tuvo un horrible sentimiento de pérdida. Se incorporó como pudo:

— ¡Magnus, no!—se escuchó chillar, justo antes de que un agujero inter-dimensional se abriera frente al brujo y este desapareciera ante sus ojos.

Al principio pasó por una fase de negación. Durante unos instantes creyó que no había sucedido, que el agujero se abriría de nuevo y Magnus y regresaría a por él. Pero no sucedió nada.

Cuando fue consciente de que lo que ocurría a su alrededor no era un mal sueño, Alec se dejó caer hacia atrás, colocó sus manos en la cara y se dejó envolver por las lágrimas.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Magnus alejarse de él de ese modo, y como la primera, se preguntaba si había sido alguno de sus actos el que hubiera provocado que se marchara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Eran buenos tiempos para los cazadores de sombras. La mayor amenaza para el mundo tal y lo conocían había sido erradicada. La Copa mortal estaba de nuevo en manos de la Clave.

Los acuerdos habían sido temporalmente modificados, y las relaciones entre los cazadores y las distintas razas de subterráneos gozaban en esos instantes de una tregua significativa.

Una semana después de la muerte de Valentine Morgenstern, el paradero del brujo Nathaniel todavía era desconocido. Existía una investigación abierta para averiguar su localización, pero no era una prioridad para la Clave; despojado de su magia, no resultaba ser un peligro para la máxima autoridad de los cazadores de sombras.

En esos instantes, la prioridad de los dirigentes del Instituto de Nueva York no era otra que restaurar su autoridad en la ciudad y limpiarla de los demonios repudiados liberados por Valentine.

Para los hermanos Lightwood, en cambio, existía un objetivo paralelo que precedía a ese: encontrar a Magnus Bane.

Jocelyn Fray se encargó de que el gran brujo de Brooklyn no fuera juzgado por sus crímenes en contra de los acuerdos; por matar a los mundanos a los que los demonios de Valentine habían poseído. Su testimonio aseguró que la Clave creyera que no hubo otro modo de enfrentarse a ellos, que esas muertes no fueron más que daños colaterales necesarios para la obtención de la Copa mortal.

A pesar de su absolución, de la que sabían debía ser consciente gracias a sus muchos contactos en la ciudad, Magnus continuaba desaparecido; no había permitido que le localizaran. Ni siquiera a Alec.

Fue difícil para él conseguir que su parte humana volviera a tomar el control. La culpabilidad que sentía por creerse responsable de todas esas muertes, le pedía exiliarse de todo y de todos. En especial de aquellos a los que creía haber defraudado.

Alec, sin embargo, le buscaba sin cesar desde el instante en que se recuperó de sus heridas y su cuerpo tuvo fortaleza suficiente como para hacerlo.

Durante días trató de encontrarle escondido en alguno de los muchos apartamentos que tenía repartidos por la ciudad, en sus casas francas y hogares de aliados, pero no obtuvo éxito ninguno en su búsqueda.

Entonces, cuando ya comenzaba a pensar en si debía atender a sus deseos y desistir de encontrarlo, tuvo una revelación.

Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire de forma muy lenta. Lo observó en silencio unos instantes, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo como si no creyera estar viéndole. Magnus vestía un colorido sarong: una falda de hombre que cubría sus piernas hasta unos centímetros más abajo de las rodillas. La parte superior de su cuerpo la cubría una camisa de un tejido parecido a la seda, doblada hacia arriba en los antebrazos, y de un color blanco que resaltaba su tez oscura.

— ¿De verdad creías que quince mil kilómetros de distancia me impedirían encontrarte?

Magnus estaba de pie junto a la mesa, en el centro del comedor, ojeando unos papeles que soltó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Alec a su espalda. A pesar de haber percibido su llegada, y su presencia allí, se quedó inmóvil, como si le hubiera sorprendido que apareciera.

—Quizás fuera la idea, sí—dijo después, sin volverse a mirarle. No se sentía con valor para hacerlo—. Pero parece que Indonesia no está lo bastante lejos para ti.

—Bueno, puede que si hubiera tenido que volar doce horas en un avión me lo hubiera pensado, pero… te recuerdo que no eres el único que puede abrir portales—pensó en que debía agradecerle a Simon haberle dado la idea.

Magnus supo enseguida el modo en el que Alec había llegado hasta él.

Maldito Meliorn…

—Los Seelies también son criaturas mágicas, como tales, pueden abrir portales. Aunque su forma de hacerlo tiene un inconveniente—aclaró, mostrándose poco impresionado—solo pueden mantenerlo abierto durante un corto periodo de tiempo. ¿De cuánto crees que dispones para convencerme de algo de lo que sabes que no vas a convencerme, Alexander?—continuó con sus quehaceres.

—Magnus, por favor…—dio varios pasos al frente, apartándose del portal y dirigiéndose al brujo. Se quedó parado tras él—. Vuelve a casa.

—Esta es mi casa—sentenció.

—No… sabes que no es así. Esto solo es un lugar en el que te refugias. Tu sitio no está aquí, sino en Nueva York—"conmigo" fue a decir, pero ese maldito "algo" de siempre, se lo impidió. "Yo, soy tu hogar, ¿recuerdas?"

—El tiempo corre. Di lo que tengas que decir y vete—apremió Magnus, siguió fingiendo estar ojeando los papeles con los que trabajaba cuando el cazador apareció en la habitación, sin volverse a mirarle a la cara.

Alec no había sido testigo directo de cómo la parte demoniaca de Magnus tomaba el control y arrasaba todo a su paso aquella noche en la estación de Grand Central. La información que tenía procedía de Jace e Isabel. Pero sí sabía que los actos del brujo tenían un único propósito: liberarle, y que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había sucedido en su interior para que la parte humana de él hubiese dejado paso a aquella a la que normalmente repudiaba, estaba conectado con el miedo que sentía a perderle.

No podía permitir que cargara con la culpa de algo que se escapaba totalmente a su control; no podía tolerar que, el hecho de quererle, se hubiera convertido en su castigo particular. En lugar de en la bendición que ahora sabía que era.

—Sabes que la Clave te ha absuelto. Que Jocelyn testificó en tu favor. Lo que ocurrió en la estación no fue culpa tuya. Valentine habría…

Magnus no le permitió continuar.

—Tratas de excusar algo inexcusable, Alexander. Valentine no mató a toda esa gente. Fui yo. Y después de matarles a ellos, le maté a él.

Cansado de ver cómo le daba la espalda, Alec puso su mano en el hombro de Magnus y le obligó a encararle.

—No eras tú—afirmó, angustiado—. Sé que no eras tú.

Magnus había hecho que sus contactos le mantuvieran al día sobre la recuperación de Alec, sabía que se encontraba en perfecto estado. Pero, verle allí frente a él, a salvo, de nuevo lleno de vida y de su usual tenacidad, hacía que su corazón rebosara de alegría y consuelo casi tanto como de aterradora responsabilidad.

Contemplando su mirada con la misma aflicción, el brujo replicó su afirmación.

—Te equivocas en eso, Alexander. Era yo, solo que una parte de mí que no habías visto hasta ahora. No de ese modo.

Alec negó, se frotó la cara, agobiado y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo un instante.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que no le importaba que esa fuera una parte de él?

—Vale, eras tú. Eso no cambia nada—aseguró.

El brujo le observó sorprendido:

— ¿Qué no cambia nada? Eso lo cambia todo, Alec. ¿No lo entiendes? Puede que no todo en mí sea demoniaco, pero hay una parte importante que lo es. Una que, dado el momento y las circunstancias oportunas, y a pesar de que creía que sí, ha quedado claro que puedo no llegar a controlar. Soy un asesino.

—No, no lo eres. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—el cazador se movió por la habitación, desesperado—. Todo lo hiciste por mí, por evitar que me hicieran daño. Si Valentine y Nathaniel no hubieran amenazado mi vida, esa parte de ti nunca habría salido a la superficie.

—El fin no siempre justifica los medios, Al…

—Sí, en este caso sí—le interrumpió, gritando—. Al igual que lo hacía cuando te arriesgaste a morir por bloquear la Copa mortal. Siempre arriesgas tu vida por mí, ¿Cómo no va a ser eso importante?, ¿Por qué no va a justificar eso los medios esta vez? ¿Es que tu vida vale menos que el resto?—se aproximó de nuevo a Magnus, hablándole en esa ocasión con un tono bajo y suave—. Dices que yo no lo entiendo, pero eres tú quien no lo hace. Yo fui el detonante, en todo caso, si hay un culpable de lo que ha sucedido, soy yo, no tú.

El brujo sonrió con tristeza.

—Buen intento, Alexander—miró por encima de su hombro, hacia el portal—. Tu tiempo se acaba, deberías irte.

Alec se volvió un momento, comprobó que la energía que mantenía abierto el portal parecía estar remitiendo; su conexión entre el Instituto y la casa de Magnus en Indonesia se cerraba; la puerta transparente que unía los dos lugares, comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—¿Crees que volver es importante para mí?—preguntó, encarando al brujo una vez más, sorprendiéndole tanto con su pregunta como con la respuesta que él mismo le dio—. He venido a buscarte, no me importa quedarme hasta que haya conseguido convencerte de volver.

Sostuvieron las miradas durante varios segundos. Después Magnus puso una mano en el pecho de Alec y le empujó hacia atrás; con fuerza, pero con cuidado.

—Tienes que irte—susurró; caminando hacia adelante para obligarle a hacerlo hacia el portal.

Alec negaba. Veía que el brujo estaba claudicando. En parte lo hacía. Podía ver la duda y el deseo de hacerlo en sus ojos.

—Esa gente ya estaba sentenciada—afirmó, tratando de acabar de convencerle, y dando varios pasos adelante para volver a crear distancia entre el portal y su cuerpo—. ¿Crees que Valentine habría sido benevolente con ellos? ¿Qué les habría permitido vivir después de haberles utilizado a su antojo? Estaban marcados… ¿Por qué intentas castigarte por algo que sabes que habría ocurrido de todos modos? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Por… ¿Por qué no volver conmigo?

La súplica reflejada en sus ojos pardos destrozó la poca fuerza de voluntad que resistía en el interior del brujo.

—Porque tu tiempo es escaso, Alexander, y no mereces perder lo que te queda junto a alguien como yo—contestó, también en un susurro.

Alec le observó contrariado; negando; sintiendo los largos dedos de su mano arder contra su pecho como si las gruesas capas de ropa que los separaban de su piel no existieran.

— ¿Perder mí tiempo junto a alguien que sería capaz de morir y matar por mí?—soltó una risa cansada—. ¿Te has parado a pensar en que quizás sí lo desee?

Fue a acercarse un poco más, su cuerpo inclinándose hacia adelante, buscando la boca de Magnus. Pero este se apartó en el último instante; si permitía que le besara, estaba perdido.

Alec se quedó parado frente a la mesa en la que el brujo trabajaba. Angustiado por su rechazo, observó los papeles extendidos sobre su superficie.

Lengua egipcia antigua pensó. Cogió uno de esos papeles y leyó la transcripción que Magnus había hecho junto a varias de sus escrituras. Hablaba sobre la muerte, sobre la recuperación del alma y la resurrección.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Nada, solo papeles inservibles—el brujo enseguida se acercó a tapar los papeles colocando un libro encima—. Vete, el portal se cierra.

—Eso no es lo que parece, ¿qué intentas hacer, Magnus?—preguntó, obviando su advertencia.

— ¡He dicho que nada!—gritó—. ¿Me oyes? No estoy haciendo nada porque no sirve de nada…

Entonces una verdad abrumadora azotó al cazador. Lo vio tan claro que se creyó estúpido por no haberlo entendido antes.

Intenta encontrar el modo de hacerme inmortalpensó Alec, conmovido como nunca antes se había sentido.

Por fin creía entender el motivo de su enfado. Creía ser peligroso para él, por eso se mantenía alejado. Pero al mismo tiempo intentaba encontrar el modo de dejar de serlo, de hacerle inmortal. Solo que no hallaba el adecuado para hacerlo.

Dejándose llevar por lo que esa revelación le hacía sentir, se aventuró a sujetar a Magnus por las solapas de su camisa; notó la piel de su pecho contra la de sus manos cuando metió las manos entre la tela para agarrarla. Lo atrajo hacia sí y le obligó a situarse contra la mesa, bloqueándole con su propio cuerpo contra esta.

Le miró en silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Tic, tac, Alexander… el portal se cierra.

En lugar de decir algo como contestación, el cazador se inclinó y apresó sus labios.

Magnus hubiera deseado negarse de nuevo a ese beso; a establecer entre ellos esa conexión que hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara hasta ser inexistente. Pero una vez la boca del joven cazador tomó posesión de la suya, sus labios no fueron capaces de otra cosa que de disfrutar del contacto que tanto añoraban.

Dejándose arrastrar por la intensidad que alimentaba su unión, Alec continuó besándole; alzándole con las piernas abiertas para colocarle sentado sobre la mesa, y colándose entre ellas para poder aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Magnus puso fin a ese momento de descontrol entre ellos de forma abrupta.

—No… no, para—puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Alec, deteniéndole—. Tienes que irte, se acaba el tiempo.

A pesar de sus palabras, su mirada afirmaba que no deseaba verle partir.

—No, esta vez el tiempo no va a terminarse, ¿me oyes? Yo voy a asegurarme de ello—volvió a besarle, profundamente; hundiendo la lengua en su garganta y abrazándole con fuerza.

—Vete, por favor, Alexander—miró con miedo al cazador, después al portal.

Alec observó la apertura de la puerta, debería agacharse considerablemente para atravesarla. No le importaba.

—Todo es culpa mía. Soy el punto débil en esta ecuación. Y voy a resolverlo, ¿me oyes? Voy a hacer que todo cambie—aseguró, sujetando ambas mejillas de Magnus con sus manos, pegando su frente a la del brujo, mientras este le miraba confundido.

No hay nada que podamos hacer…pensó el brujo.

—Tienes que irte—lo dijo por última vez, utilizó su magia e hizo que Alec se apartara de él.

El cuerpo del cazador se vio arrastrado hasta el portal.

—Sé un modo de hacerlo. Esta vez voy a encargarme yo—insistió Alec—. ¿De acuerdo? Por ti. Por nosotros—dijo, justo antes de atravesar el portal contra su voluntad.

Magnus contempló en silencio cómo la puerta simbólica se cerró tras el cazador. ¿Qué era lo que había querido decir con que tenía un modo de hacerlo? ¿Con ese "Por nosotros"?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Alexander?

El portal ya casi parecía haberse desvanecido cuando Isabel vio aparecer a su hermano. Lo atravesó de espaldas, trastabillando hacia atrás y observando el otro lado con una expresión descorazonadora.

—Alec…—le llamó, a su hermano le costó unos segundos centrarse y percatarse de quién le llamaba, y dónde se encontraba una vez más: en casa, en el Instituto.

El cazador miró a su alrededor, a su derecha, su hermana le miraba entre confusa y preocupada; a su izquierda, Jace y Clary hacían lo propio; tras él, el Seelie Meliorn aguardaba paciente a que les notificara si su búsqueda había tenido éxito. Le debía un favor a Isabel, y ese había sido el modo en el que ella quiso que lo saldara.

Se ha negadopensó Alec, sintiéndose derrotado primero y lleno de ira después. Se ha negado a volver. Y todo por mi culpa.

Sin mediar palabra, avergonzado, miró a sus hermanos y se dispuso a salir de la sala a toda prisa.

Isabel cortó su retirada interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¡Alec! ¡Espera! ¿Le has visto? ¿Has hablado con él?—en realidad eran preguntas retóricas. La forma en la que su hermano le miraba, le decía que la respuesta era un sí. Solo que no había resultado como él deseaba.

—No quiere volver—contestó, afirmando sus sospechas.

—Alec…—dijo ella, acariciando su hombro con gran pesar.

Pero él apartó su mano con brusquedad y se alejó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Isabel trató de ir tras él nuevamente, pero Jace se lo impidió.

—Déjale, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado entre ellos, debemos dejar que lo solucionen solos.

—Pero… ¿y si hace una estupidez?—Después de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Isabel tenía miedo de que lo que sentían Magnus y Alec el uno por el otro acabara teniendo consecuencias nefastas para su hermano. En lo que al brujo se refería, parecía no haber límites para él.

—Jace tiene razón, deja que se calme—Clary se acercó a Isabel y le acarició el brazo derecho—. Seguramente irá a ver a Simon y se desahogará con él un rato. Cuando esté más tranquilo volverá. Aunque Magnus se haya negado a volver, estoy segura de que tu hermano no se dará por vencido. Buscará otro modo de convencerle.

Esa afirmación provocó diferentes sensaciones en los dos hermanos Lightwood. A Isabel le dio la tranquilidad de saber que Simon cuidaría de Alec. Y a Jace le provocó una pequeña punzada de celos.

Era cierto que Alec pasaba mucho tiempo con el vampiro en esos días. La amistad que se había forjado entre ellos tras lo sucedido con Magnus y la Copa mortal, parecía solo encontrar un rumbo concreto hacia la evolución.

En el fondo, aunque le doliera no ser él el centro de atención de su hermano como solía serlo, Jace no le guardaba rencor por ello. Simon había ayudado a Alec a dejar a un lado el rencor y ver la verdad en las acciones de los que le querían, y el cazador parecía agradecer su apoyo de un modo que nunca habrían esperado. Durante esa última semana que Magnus permanecía desaparecido, había pasado más tiempo con el vampiro que con nadie.

Además, sabía que él había estado demasiado centrado en averiguar cómo sobrellevar su nueva relación con Clary, y no le había prestado la atención necesaria como para que recurriera a su persona buscando el consuelo que el vampiro parecía darle.

—Quizás tengas razón—afirmó Isabel, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

A esas horas del día, Simon estaba encerrado en el nuevo y precario hogar que resultaba ser para él el almacén de embarcaciones que había frente al restaurante que la manada de Luke regentaba.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono móvil; cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando con su madre sobre las cosas que en realidad no hacía en la facultad eran suficientes, cuando escuchó un golpe en la entrada del almacén.

Sonrió en primera instancia al percatarse de que era Alec el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Durante la última semana, el cazador y él habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos; parecía disfrutar de su compañía, incluso se interesaba por cómo se sentía siendo un vampiro, y por todo lo que concernía a su nueva vida.

Simon se sentía algo menos novato cuando Alec le preguntaba cosas sobre ser un vampiro inmortal.

Su principal alegría se disipó un poco cuando percibió la ansiedad que acompañaba a su amigo.

—Está abierto—dijo, para pedirle que entrara; se escondió de los pocos rayos de sol que entraban tras una de las embarcaciones.

El cazador se adentró en el almacén y cerró de nuevo la puerta tras de sí.

Simon pudo sentir la ansiedad creciendo en su interior a cada paso que avanzaba.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó, saliendo de su escondite y con gran curiosidad y preocupación.

Alec se acercó hasta él y se sentó sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había en medio de la sala.

—Seguí tu consejo. Le pedí a Isabel que hablara con Meliorn y le pidiera que abriera un portal para ir a ver a Magnus al lugar en el que creía saber que estaba.

—Por la cara de funeral que llevas, me da que no le encontraste—Simon se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Al contrario, estaba justo donde creía que estaría.

El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—Oh, oh… algo me dice que ahora viene la parte dramática del encuentro.

Alec soltó una risita frustrada.

—No quiere volver. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad es tan grande que dice que ya no tiene motivos para volver aquí.

Por desgracia, Simon entendía ese sentimiento.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó, no lo hizo del mejor modo, pero Alec entendió su pregunta "¿Y tú no eres motivo suficiente?

—Dice que es mejor que me olvide de él. Que no merezco gastar el poco tiempo que tengo con alguien de su calaña. Deberías oírle hablar de sí mismo…

El vampiro sintió el dolor con el que hablaba el cazador. Levantó una mano queriendo acariciar las suyas para darle algo de consuelo, pero la retiró antes de hacerlo por miedo a que rechazara su gesto.

— ¿Y vas a darte por vencido con eso?

Alec sonrió ladeado.

—Por supuesto que no—admitió, no defraudándole con su contestación—. Sobre todo después de lo que vi allí.

Simon frunció el ceño una vez más.

— ¿Qué?

—Vi indicios de que ha estado tratando de encontrar una manera de hacerme inmortal.

—Espera, ¿qué?...—preguntó, incrédulo.

—Vi unos libros egipcios antiguos que hablaban sobre temas de resurrección y muerte del alma y mierdas de esas. Rituales que Magnus parece haber estado transcribiendo.

—Uo, uo, uo… espera. ¿Estás seguro? No sé… Magnus precisamente sabe que algo como eso no es tan fácil de hacer. Que podría haber repercusiones y problemas con…

—No lo entiendes, Simon—le interrumpió Alec, girándose hacia él y doblando una de sus piernas sobre la superficie de la mesa; su rodilla tocaba entonces contra la pierna izquierda del vampiro—yo soy el problema, no él. Mi debilidad ha sido lo que le ha empujado a creer que tiene que protegerme todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, si yo fuera inmortal, ese factor sumado a mi condición de Nefilim haría que fuera mucho más fuerte. Que no tuviera que preocuparse por perderme. Y que pudiéramos estar juntos sin miedo a que traten de utilizarnos a uno en contra del otro.

Simon negó levemente, en silencio.

—No lo sé, Alec. No estoy seguro de que Magnus piense de ese modo. ¿Te lo ha dicho él? ¿Ha admitido que estaba haciendo eso? Puedes estar malinterpretando señales que…

—No—dio una palmada en la pantorrilla derecha de Simon, silenciándolo de ese modo—. Estoy seguro de lo que he visto. Pero sé que, sea lo que sea lo que intenta, no está resultando. Porque eso sí que me lo ha dicho: "no está sirviendo de nada".

Alec vio a Simon dudar una vez más. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, continuó hablando.

—Pero yo sé que hacer para arreglarlo. He estado pensándolo mucho estos días, y ahora creo que es la única solución. Por eso he venido. Porque solo tú puedes ayudarme a que esto se resuelva de una vez.

Al vampiro le pareció extraña la determinación de Alec en cuanto a ese tema. Si de verdad lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Magnus para volverle inmortal; algo que todavía no tenía claro que pudiera ser cierto, no estaba resultando, ¿qué era lo que pretendía hacer entonces? ¿Por qué necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Qué podía hacer él para convertirle…

Si no hubiera sido un vampiro y hubiese necesitado respirar para vivir, en esos momentos podría decir que su respiración se había parado al entender qué era lo que Alec quería de él.

—No…—dijo, al instante, horrorizado—. No.

—Es la única manera, Simon. Lo sabes. Y eres el único en el que puedo confiar para esto—apretó su antebrazo derecho con fuerza, con ambas manos.

—No—volvió a negarse, bajándose de la mesa de un salto—. ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he contado estos días?—entonces cayó en la cuenta—. Era eso ¿no? Todo lo que te preocupabas por cómo me sentía, las preguntas sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con acostumbrarse a ser vampiro… no te preocupaba una mierda mi vida, lo hacías sólo por…

—No, no, no, no… —Alec se bajó también de la mesa, se puso frente a él—no me malinterpretes, por favor—rogó, poniendo las manos en posición de rezo—. Claro que me importa cómo te sientes. Al principio solo trataba de devolverte la amistad que tenemos. Porque…—. ¿Por qué motivo era tan difícil decirlo?— te considero mi amigo, Simon.

El vampiro se quedó sin habla un momento, era la primera vez que veía a Alec comportarse de un modo tan sincero con él.

Pero sabía que tras sus palabras se escondía la desesperación, y no quería ser un medio para un fin.

— ¿Soy tu amigo ahora que necesitas que haga esto por ti?—preguntó, resentido.

Alec negó.

—Has sido mi amigo mucho antes de que yo mismo me diera cuenta de ello. La única persona en la que he podido confiar últimamente. Has hecho más por mí que muchos de mi familia. No me debes nada. Al contrario, yo te lo debo a ti. ¿De verdad crees que te diría esto solo porque necesito algo de ti? Me conoces mejor que eso.

Sí, por extraño que pareciera, y en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, Simon había llegado a conocer muy bien a Alec, sabía que el orgullo no le habría dejado decir eso si no fuera verdad.

—Sí, te conozco—afirmó, sin querer creerle del todo—por eso también sé que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por Magnus.

Alec tragó con fuerza. Se quedó en silencio.

No fue capaz de decir nada más, así que se dirigió a la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

Simon se arrepintió de no creerle en cuanto le vio hundir la cabeza entre sus manos. Parecía tan cansado, tan agotado de vivir…

—Yo… te creo, ¿vale?—admitió, no pudiendo soportar el dolor que manaba de él—. Sé que me consideras tu amigo. Aunque no creo que lo admitas delante de nadie más—dijo, con sorna.

Alec soltó una risita apagada.

Simon volvió a acercarse a él. Se sentó a su lado.

—Te creo, Alec—continuó, haciendo que el cazador levantara la cabeza para mirarle—pero no puedo ayudarte. En esto no.

En silencio, el cazador asintió, claramente enfadado.

—Es precisamente porque te considero mi amigo que no puedo hacerte esto. Jugarme tu vida a algo que podría o no resultar… Estoy seguro de que Magnus nunca me lo perdonaría. Y tú hermana tampoco. Ni siquiera yo mismo me lo perdonaría.

Alec se levantó en silencio. Sin mirarle, se alejó hacia la puerta.

—Hubiera preferido que fueras tú—dijo, justo antes de abrir—pero si tú no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, supongo que tendré que encontrar a otro que sí. ¿Me pregunto dónde estará Rafael a estas horas?

—Alec, no…—trató de convencerle, pero el cazador abrió la puerta de forma brusca y los rayos de sol entraron y le obligaron a esconderse.

La puerta se cerró tras él y de nuevo reinó la oscuridad en el almacén. Simon se dejó caer contra la mesa.

Joderpensó. No puede ir en serio. Solo está enfadado. En cuanto se le pase recapacitará y se dará cuenta de la locura que se estaba planteando.

Apenas un segundo más tarde, su conciencia cambiaba por completo de forma de pensar: era Alec, de quien estaba hablando, y Magnus, el motivo de su locura, por supuesto que no iba a calmarse hasta haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

Mierda… Tengo que impedir que haga una estupidez.

Sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Luke.

Magnus siempre había idolatrado la cultura egipcia entre muchas otras. El culto de esa civilización hacia los ideales de la vida y la muerte les había llevado a hacer descubrimientos increíbles a su parecer.

Era irónico pensar que, mientras ellos buscaron durante siglos la Clave de la inmortalidad, él ahora estudiaba sus escrituras buscando precisamente una cura a esa condición.

Se lo había prometido a Alec: una vida en común. Y esa vida debía tener un final equitativo.

Por ese motivo estaba resuelto a encontrar la cura a la inmortalidad. Deseaba convertirse en un ser capaz de morir para poder dejar a un lado esa parte de sí que tanto odiaba; para saber que sus días estaban contados igual que lo estuvieron los de sus víctimas; para poder hallar la muerte junto a Alec, y el consuelo que ese hecho podía darle a las almas de ambos.

Pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que su joven cazador de sombras había malinterpretado las señales encontradas. Y ahora tenía miedo de que hiciera una estupidez con motivo de su erróneo razonamiento.

Durante el resto del día se dijo a sí mismo que Alec no podía hacer nada al respecto aunque quisiera. Pero, poco a poco, un extraño presentimiento fue haciéndose hueco en el centro de su pecho, y, preocupado, decidió llamar a Isabel.

Después de soportar unas cuantas palabras malsonantes por su parte, y de dejar que diera su opinión sobre su, según ella, mala gestión de la culpabilidad, consiguió que le diera el paradero de su hermano.

—Se marchó de aquí hecho una furia cuando regresó de reunirse contigo. Creo que está con Simon. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con él desde que tú desapareciste. Parece que se entienden. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí hace unos meses que mi hermano iba a acabar prefiriendo pasar la vida junto a un vampiro que junto a los suyos?

Magnus sonrió al pensar en esa peculiar pareja que hacían Alec y el vampiro. Entonces el futuro se manifestó ante él como una imagen borrosa que llegó a su mente tan rápido como se fue, y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

No… él nunca haría algo como eso pensó, creyendo que su desesperación hacía que viera cosas donde no las había. Alec era un cazador de sombras, nunca se plantearía algo como eso.

¿O tal vez sí?...

— ¿Magnus?—preguntó Isabel, contrariada, al escuchar al otro lado lo que le pareció el sonido de la línea comunicando.

— ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota?—se preguntó el brujo, mientras marcaba a toda prisa el número de Simon.

— ¿Sí?—escuchó que respondía el vampiro, dudoso.

— ¿Dónde estás?—apremió, sin saludar siquiera.

— ¿Magnus? ¿Eres tú? En el almacén de Luke, ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estás? Alec ha venido y…

Antes de que Simon pudiera continuar preguntando, el brujo abrió un portal que le trasportó desde su apartamento hasta la entrada del hogar del vampiro, en los muelles.

La puerta del almacén se abrió. El sol ya casi se había retirado por completo.

Magnus entró a toda prisa y moviendo dos dedos para que Simon quedara alzado en el aire.

— ¿Dónde está Alec? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Simon le miró confuso; y asustado, para qué mentir.

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada!—empezó a hablar a toda velocidad—. Se presentó aquí cabreado porque rechazaste volver con él de donde quiera que estuvieras. Quería que le mordiera. Me ha pedido que lo hiciera porque decía que tú estabas intentando hacerle inmortal y no encontrabas la manera. Pero te juro por lo que más quieras que no le he tocado. Le he dicho que no. Me he negado, claro, y se ha cabreado y se ha largado diciendo que iría a ver a Rafael para que le mordiera él. He llamado a Luke para que tratara de frenarle. Era de día y yo no podía salir y él me ha dicho que estaba todo controlado.

Magnus le dejó caer. Con su destreza de vampiro, Simon se posó en el suelo como un gato que cae de pie desde gran altura, de forma controlada y lenta.

—Te juro que no le he tocado—repitió, mirándole como un gatito asustado.

—Te creo—admitió Magnus, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y una mueca arrepentida—. Siento lo de irrumpir aquí de ese modo y todo eso—se disculpó, por haberle atacado de la manera en que lo había hecho sin tener culpa de nada.

Simon dejó caer los hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Habla con Luke, ahora está con él. De verdad que me llamó hace un rato diciendo que estaba todo controlado.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Gracias Simon, eres un buen amigo—palmeó su cara con suavidad antes de volverse y dirigirse a la salida—el teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo mientras la atravesaba; por cuarta vez consecutiva.

El vampiro dejó escapar el aire de forma pesada.

No estaba muy seguro de qué había hecho bien para contarse de pronto también entre los amigos del gran Magnus Bane. Pero lo cierto era que, desde que ejercía ese privilegio tanto con él como con Alexander Lightwood, su vida se había vuelto mucho más… interesante.

Por no decir complicada...

Para Luke Garroway convertirse en un hombre lobo no había sido una opción. Era lo que era por motivos distintos y elección del destino.

Durante mucho tiempo, para él ese hecho había sido nada más y nada menos que una maldición.

Ahora, tras años de superar traiciones, y buenas y malas elecciones, el ser el Alpha de la manada había pasado a convertirse en un orgullo para él.

Cuando Simon le llamó y le dijo que Alec casi le había amenazado con dejarse morder por Rafael Santiago para convertirse en un ser inmortal, sin importarle las consecuencias, y que todo era por lo que sentía por Magnus Bane, se supo en la imperativa obligación de ayudar al muchacho a tomar una decisión de la que no pudiera arrepentirse en los años venideros.

No iba a convencerle de no transformarse en una criatura subterránea, ni a hacerlo de lo contrario. Sino que iba a darle la opción de elegir con sentido común que él nunca tuvo.

Por supuesto, no permitiría que un ser tan vil y despreciable como Rafael fuera quien le diera esa condición al cazador. Si Alec decidía formar parte del mundo subterráneo, enfrentándose a todo aquello que le habían enseñado que debía odiar desde que era un niño, sería él quien le daría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

—Si de verdad deseas convertirte en un ser de las sombras, en un subterráneo, olvida a Rafael. Yo lo haré—afirmó—se encontraban en la trastienda del negocio del lobo, Alec de pie apoyado contra la pared, mientras él se había sentado en su sofá favorito; uno de piel, raído y de color marrón oscuro.

Sorprendido, el cazador le miró ladeado. Hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea de cuál podría haber sido el motivo por el que Luke le había rastreado tras salir del almacén de Simon.

¡Maldito vampiro! renegó para sí. Simon debía haberle puesto sobre aviso en referencia a sus intenciones.

Entonces pensó en lo que Luke acababa de decir.

— ¿Hablas de convertirme en hombre lobo?—no era lo que tenía pensado, pero si eso conseguía de algún modo darle más tiempo con Magnus…

Luke se fingió insultado.

—Eh, míralo por el lado bueno, son todo ventajas: no bebemos la sangre de nadie, aún respiramos, dormimos, tenemos una temperatura corporal normal… bueno, tirando a alta—bromeó— y nuestros sentidos son más agudos que los del resto. Eso sin contar que también somos más fuertes y vivimos mucho más que la media de los Nefilim.

Alec le observó en silencio, incrédulo.

—Bueno, siempre será más fácil aullarle a la luna que tener que renunciar a ver el sol—dijo, algo burlón.

—Lo ves, todo son ventajas. Además, somos mejor tratados por los tuyos. Mi manada trabaja en colaboración con los cazadores de sombras en numerosas ocasiones.

—Sí, gracias a que Jocelyn Fray está enamorada de ti—contestó, con desdén.

—Y yo de ella—admitió, sin vacilar—. Aunque eso te aseguro que en realidad es algo secundario en nuestra relación laboral. Nosotros sabemos cerrar casos sin necesidad de chuparle la sangre a los testigos—volvió a bromear—y mantenemos a los mundanos a raya. Creo que ese es un punto que les hace confiar algo más que en los vampiros.

Alec soltó una carcajada. Después se quedó serio. Le miró con los ojos entornados, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—preguntó, todavía no acaba de creerle.

— ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—Bueno, ¿quizás porque sabes que mi madre no te perdonaría nunca haberme convertido en un subterráneo igual que nunca perdonará el hecho de que tú, un antiguo amigo y miembro de su círculo, se convirtiera en uno?

Luke le miró con las cejas alzadas. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

—Yo no me convertí—afirmó, serio—. Me impusieron esta vida sin preguntar si quería vivirla. Ahora me alegro de abrazarla con dignidad y cariño, pero no siempre fue así. Además…—sonrió—. ¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que pueda opinar o hacer Maryse al respecto?

Alec dudó.

— ¿Cómo sería? ¿Cómo lo haríamos?—no le gustó cómo sonaba—Me refiero a convertirme. Me has de morder, ¿no? ¿Y luego? ¿Es igual que con los vampiros? ¿Hay riesgo de que pueda morir en el proceso?

Esa era la única parte que le asustaba de su plan: la posibilidad de no aguantar la transformación. Y no era por el hecho en sí de morir, que también, sino por defraudar a Magnus y abandonarle en el intento de permanecer siempre con él.

Luke vio reflejado el origen de sus dudas en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que hay riesgo, uno muy grande si fueras una persona normal. Al ser un Nefilim, tu fuerza hace que las posibilidades de que mueras se reduzcan—le miró curioso—. Dime una cosa, ¿quieres? ¿Qué te asusta más? ¿Morir? ¿O no conseguir lo que te propones?

Alec enarcó las cejas y apartó la mirada.

— ¿También tenéis el don de leer el pensamiento?

Luke se rio.

—No, pero sé qué haces esto por Magnus. Era el razonamiento más acertado. Yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Jocelyn.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—mientras hacía esa pregunta, Alec se percató de que Luke ladeaba la mirada, como si tratara de poner atención para escuchar algo en la lejanía—. ¿Qué pasa?

El lobo fingió no entenderle. Volvió a poner su atención en él.

—Simon estaba muy preocupado por ti—dijo, dándole una respuesta a la primera pregunta—. Al parecer Magnus se niega a volver después de lo que pasó en Grand Central. No fue culpa suya.

Esas afirmaciones hicieron que Alec se olvidase de su extraño gesto y volviera a prestar su atención al tema principal.

—Simon… será…—maldijo, esta vez en voz alta—. Le faltó tiempo para llamarte y contártelo todo en cuanto me largué—en realidad, no estaba tan enfadado con él como pretendía.

—Tiene razón en estar preocupado. Es tu amigo, deberías agradecérselo. Y tiene razón, que él te convirtiera te transformaría en alguien que no desearías ser. Y el paso de Nefilim a vampiro habría sido más perjudicial, más peligroso para ti. Para convertirte en uno de ellos has de morir del todo, para ser uno de nosotros, has de cambiar solo en parte.

— ¿Qué significa eso?—interesado, esta vez Alec se acercó al Alpha.

—Tu cuerpo experimenta un cambio, pero en parte sigues siendo humano. O un Nefilim, en tu caso. Eso no pasa con los vampiros. Tu persona muere. Tu alma. Nunca volverías a ser el mismo. Ni siquiera el bueno de Simon lo es. Hasta tú sabes que eso es cierto.

La mirada de Alec se perdió en la nada tras escuchar esa información. Continuar siendo, en parte, él mismo, quizás fuera un modo de conseguir que Magnus no le odiara por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Hazlo, entonces—pidió con convicción, tras unos instantes de sumirse en sus pensamientos—. Conviérteme.

Luke no pudo evitar reírse de su impaciencia. Y sentirse abrumado por su valentía y su tenacidad.

—Alto, fiera… hay ciertas cosas que debes saber antes.

Alec se acercó un poco más a él; se quedó de pie a un par de pasos de distancia.

—La transformación puede ser dolorosa, lo pillo. Podría matarme, lo pillo. Continuaré siendo medio humano, estupendo. ¿Qué más puede haber que me interese?

Luke rodó los ojos, le daban ganas de abofetearle cuando sacaba ese lado de cazador sabelotodo.

—Por ejemplo, debes saber que tus prioridades cambiarán. A partir del momento en el que te conviertas, serás parte de nuestra manada. Y, como miembro de esta, te deberás a los tuyos. Y…

—…a ti—acabó Alec—. Lo capto. Eres el Alpha, sé cómo funciona eso. Al menos en general. Tú mandas.

Luke se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Hijo, crees que esto no va a cambiar apenas tu vida, pero sí lo hará. Ese "tú mandas", no lo sentirás como un simple deber, como un trabajo, será algo que te llame desde el interior. No podrás luchar contra ello—Alec tragó despacio, en silencio, mirándole serio, y en el fondo asustado—. Dejarás de ser solo un Nefilim, para ser también uno de los nuestros. En tu lugar, te deberás tanto a ellos como a nosotros. Y no puedo asegurarte que la Clave quiera seguir teniéndote entre sus filas siendo uno de los míos. Tampoco que la nueva conexión con la manada no interfiera en la que tienes con tu parabatai.

Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuenta por fin de lo que se estaba planteando. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las repercusiones que eso tendría para Jace.

Que le quitaran las runas y le apartaran de los cazadores de sombras era algo que no deseaba, pero a lo que estaba preparado para enfrentarse. Sería duro, pero acabaría por asimilarlo.

Sin embargo…

¿Y si perdía lo que le unía a su hermano? Esa conexión había sido algo primario para él durante casi toda su vida.

E Isabel… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Sería como estar abandonándola…

Y sus padres, ¿cómo reaccionaría Maryse? Ahora que por fin habían vuelto a conectar…

Se mesó la frente; contrariado.

Sin que Alec se percatara de ello, Luke volvió a escrutar los sonidos a su alrededor. Parecía que el momento que aguardaba había llegado.

—Puedo darte tiempo para decidir, si es lo que deseas—se encaminó a la salida que llevaba al salón central del restaurante—. Te dejaré unos minutos para que pienses en todo lo que hemos hablado.

—No…—su tono de voz era resuelto—. No hay nada que pensar. Es el único modo.

Alec recordó aquella noche en el apartamento de Magnus en Brooklyn. La conversación que mantuvieron cuando el brujo le dijo que debía elegir entre quedarse con él y arriesgarse a vivir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, o casarse con Lydia Branwell.

Aquel día le dijo a Magnus que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por él. Por un subterráneo.

Ahora se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía miedo. Miedo a sentir lo que sentía por él.

Sonrió para sí.

Había probado lo que era amar y ser amado por Magnus Bane. Por fin comprendía que, si debía tener miedo a algo, era a perderle.

Estuvo unos instantes observándole debatir con su conciencia. Después Luke bajó la mirada al suelo y sonrió. Tenía que reconocer que Alec era, sin duda, mucho más temerario y cabezota de lo que creían que era Jace. Y mucho más valiente de lo que jamás le había imaginado. O quizás más estúpido.

Daba igual, estaba decidido.

—Es tu voluntad, entonces—se acercó a Alec y se posicionó tras él.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Es así? ¿Aquí? ¿No has de preparar nada ni…—dijo el cazador, nervioso.

Luke se rio.

—No soy tu brujo, yo no necesito filigranas, velas y pócimas para hacer lo mío—mientras apartaba la tela de la camiseta de Alec, en la parte inferior de su clavícula, dejando a la vista uno de sus hombros, hizo una mueca divertida de la que el cazador no se percató.

Tragando con fuerza y aspirando profundamente, Alec cerró los ojos.

Notaba el enorme cuerpo de Luke a su espalda; era una de las pocas personas que conocía que podían compararse con él en altura, y su corazón se aceleraba por segundos mientras aguardaba a sentir los dientes desgarrar su carne.

Aguardó…

Un poco más…

Más…

Sintió la boca de Luke rozar su piel, solo que no fue un mordisco lo que notó, sino la caricia de los labios besarla.

Abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

Pero no fue a él a quien vio.

— ¡Magnus! —su corazón se detuvo, casi de manera literal.

El brujo suspiró, y acarició su barbilla con cariño.

—Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Alexander. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Después de hablar con Simon, y tras recibir varias llamadas que no había querido contestar en un principio, Magnus decidió contestar a la última que hizo Luke.

Cuando el Alpha le contó su plan, su decisión y las opciones que iba a darle a Alec, fueron varias las reacciones que tuvo al respecto.

Primero quiso prenderle fuego, o atravesarle con flechas de plata para escucharle chillar de dolor, o quizás todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero después pensó en lo que realmente estaba haciendo: dejarle decidir sobre su futuro. Algo que nadie más, ni siquiera él, había permitido que hiciera hasta ese momento.

Por ese motivo decidió permitirle que hablara con Alec; que le expusiera esas opciones y esperar una respuesta a ellas.

Claro está, cuando escuchó la conversación, escondido en la sala contigua a la que estaban y utilizando sus poderes para comunicarse con Luke gracias a su superdotado oído de hombre lobo; y sin que Alec pudiera percibirlo, no fue capaz de mantenerse al margen del todo.

Era de su Alexander Lightwood de quien estaban hablando. Necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía, que no era necesario que hiciera algo como eso por él, por estar juntos, si con eso debía renunciar a todo.

Por favorpidió al Alpha antes de que este fuera a hablar con su cazadorsobre todo, déjale claro lo mucho que abandona si hace esto. A las personas que dejará atrás si se convierte en un subterráneo.

Estuvo haciendo comentarios sin fundamento; movidos por el miedo a perderle, durante toda la conversación entre los dos hombres. Pero no fue hasta que Luke nombró a Jace y sintió el miedo de Alec desde donde estaba, que decidió intervenir de verdad.

—Creo que eso le ha asustado de verdad, Luke—susurró, solo el lobo le escuchaba a pesar de las paredes que les separaban—. Alec siempre ha tenido miedo a perder a su parabatai. Dale algo de tiempo para que piense en lo que podría ser eso.

El Alpha hizo lo que le pedía.

—Puedo darte tiempo para decidir, si es lo que deseas—escuchó que le decía a su joven cazador, mientras este se mantenía en silencio y con el corazón cabalgando a toda velocidad—. Te dejaré unos minutos para que pienses en todo lo que hemos hablado.

Magnus creyó haber ganado con ese hecho, pero entonces le escuchó hablar.

—No… No hay nada que pensar. Es el único modo.

Sonaba tan resuelto a hacer lo que creía lo correcto, que el brujo casi deseó permitirle que lo hiciera.

Qué ironía tan grande pensó. Recordaba haberle dicho a Dot que no entendía por qué estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por un cazador de sombras. Sin embargo, él se había enfrentado al propio Valentine por Alec.

Por parte del cazador también parecía ser todo una gran ironía. En su caso, Alec negó querer arriesgar su carrera, su familia, y todo su mundo, por él.

Y ahí era precisamente donde se encontraban ahora, renunciando a todo el uno por el otro como si nada más fuera de importancia.

—Es tu voluntad, entonces—escuchó decir a Luke, era la señal para que se prepara para entrar en escena.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Es así? ¿Aquí? ¿No has de preparar nada ni…—dijo el cazador, nervioso.

Luke se rio.

—No soy tu brujo, yo no necesito filigranas, velas y pócimas para hacer lo mío.

Magnus masculló un improperio para que el lobo lo escuchara. Provocando en este una mueca divertida.

Acto seguido entró en silencio en la trastienda. Tanto, que el cazador ni siquiera se percató de que lo hacía.

Utilizando su magia, hizo que la tela de la camiseta de Alec se mantuviera apartada, como si fuera Luke quien continuaba tocándola.

El lobo se apartó, rozando su hombro con cariño, dándole paso para que ocupara el lugar que le correspondía.

Alec se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados durante unos interminables segundos.

Cuando el brujo acarició la piel de su hombro con los labios, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Y sus ojos le buscaron, confusos.

— ¡Magnus! —la forma en la que le miraba cuando lo dijo hizo que su corazón diera un brusco salto en el pecho.

El brujo suspiró, y acarició su barbilla con cariño.

—Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, Alexander. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Por un momento, Alec no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó, desvalido.

La forma en la que lo miraba era tan tierna que Magnus no pudo soportar el ardor que provocaba en su corazón.

¿Todo lo que le preocupaba era que pudiera estar enojado con él?

Dejó caer su frente contra el hombro de Alec y le abrazó desde atrás.

Alec cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando del abrazo.

—No, aunque esta no es la manera, Alexander.

El cazador se zafó del agarre con cuidado y lentamente. Se volvió para encararle.

—No hay otra—afirmó, con los ojos brillantes; de pronto sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar.

Magnus sonrió con ternura y le envolvió con sus brazos, colocándolos alrededor de su cuello.

—Siempre hay otro modo, Alexander. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo.

— ¿Te refieres a los escritos que vi en tu casa?—preguntó, contrariado— ¿Creía que era esto lo que querías?

Magnus bajó una mano y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

—Aquello era un intento de encontrar la manera de convertirme en un ser mortal. De renunciar a la parte de demonio que me convierte en lo que soy.

Alec abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al oírle.

—No pretendía que tú cambiaras por mí, Alexander, sino hacerlo yo por ti.

Las manos de Alec se aferraron a su cintura, apretándole con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces es justo que tú te sacrifiques por mí, pero no que yo lo haga por ti?

Entonces Magnus negó.

—No, y ahora entiendo que tienes razón—Alec frunció el ceño—. Por eso hemos de encontrar un modo que nos permita continuar siendo quienes somos. Que no nos pida un sacrificio que, aunque estemos dispuestos a hacer—acarició su labio inferior con la punta de los dedos—con sumo placer… no podamos correr el riesgo de arrepentirnos de hacerlo.

Alec suspiró, derrotado. Envolvió con sus brazos al completo al brujo, y dejó caer la frente hasta tocar la suya.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó, mirándole a los labios.

Magnus primero contestó a su pregunta besándole. Uniendo sus bocas con dulzura pero con ímpetu. Absorbiendo el calor de un alma que estaba decidida a condenarse por la suya.

—Ahora…—dijo, sin aliento, cuando se separaron—vamos a dejarme disfrutar por un tiempo de esa juventud tuya que te hace tan imprevisible y pasional. Dentro de unos cuantos años; que espero sean tranquilos y llenos de momentos como el que compartimos en mi cama en Indonesia—eso provocó una sonrisa en Alec—ya nos plantearemos qué hacemos para que el tiempo no ose separar nuestros caminos.

Luke entró en la trastienda en esos momentos.

—Para entonces, si decides que el único modo es este—dijo a Alec, desde la entrada—mi oferta seguirá en pie. Serías una gran incorporación a esta manada. Estaría orgulloso de ser miembro de la misma familia que alguien como tú, Alexander Lightwood.

Como toda respuesta, conmovido por sus palabras, Alec sonrió e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Entonces suspiró con fuerza. Dejó escapar toda la tensión que le había hecho sentir creerse obligado a tomar una decisión tan difícil como la que había estado sopesando.

Abrazó a Magnus con más fuerza y le besó con delicadeza; obviando la presencia de Luke.

— ¿Quieres ir al Instituto?—preguntó el brujo.

Alec sonrió, ¿cómo podía conocerle tan bien?

—Sí, por favor—haber pensado en perder a sus hermanos le había provocado una inmensa necesidad de volver a verles de inmediato.

Magnus se rio. Abrió un portal haciendo un par de gestos con su mano, y, juntos, lo atravesaron abandonando la guarida de los hombres lobo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 (Epílogo)**

Alec ostentaba el convencimiento de que su historia con Magnus Bane había comenzado con un beso. Para él, todo cambió el día que decidió anular las barreras que había alzado contra lo que sentía por el gran brujo de Brooklyn.

Sin embargo, para Magnus, su historia con Alexander Lightwood había comenzado con una mirada. Aquella en la que sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del cazador de sombras en el Pandemonium.

¿Quién eres tú? fue la única frase coherente que consiguió pronunciar al contemplarle; un brujo de cuatrocientos años con un don lingüístico sin igual, y ante un joven de menos de dos décadas se quedaba en blanco.

La visión de Alec fue magnética para él: con su arco entre las manos y tras haber matado al demonio que atentaba contra su vida; era cierto que no lo hizo para salvarle precisamente a él, pero eso era un tema a parte.

Pasó a su lado sin mostrar interés alguno por su persona, a toda prisa y directo al cuerpo sin vida del demonio. Pero, desde el instante en que le vio, Magnus no pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplarle absorto.

Aquel alto y apuesto joven cazador que con tanta seguridad volteaba un cuchillo serafín con una mano, hizo que su respiración se detuviera y el mundo girara a su alrededor descontrolado con su sola presencia.

Pero no fue hasta el instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, tras luchar el uno junto al otro contra un enemigo común, que se supo atrapado para toda la eternidad.

Hacía siglos, literalmente hablando, que no se sentía tan abrumado por la existencia de alguien.

Ahora, meses más tarde, tras todo lo sucedido entre ellos, y a su alrededor, el brujo daba gracias al ángel Raziel por haber permitido que ese cazador se cruzara en su camino.

Y, lo mejor de todo, era que seguía notando esa especial sensación de turbación cada ocasión que le tenía delante. A pesar de haber probado ya sus labios, su cuerpo, el sabor de su alma en sus besos y caricias, cada vez que le miraba, su esencia al completo temblaba.

Magnus escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. Aunque tenía llave del apartamento y hacía uso de ella, Alec siempre llamaba antes de entrar.

La puerta se abrió y le observó atravesarla.

Azul añil. Es un avancepensó, observando la vestimenta del cazador. Una camisa de ese color asomaba entre su chaqueta de cuero negro abierta.

Cuando le conoció, Alec solía vestir de negro todo el tiempo; costumbres de cazador de sombras pensaba al principio. Pero después, al conocerle, se dio cuenta de que esa costumbre iba mucho con su personalidad y su estado de ánimo general.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, el joven había comenzado a cambiar un poco esa costumbre. En ocasiones, permitía que algo de color diera luz a su vestimenta; Magnus le veía sonreír mucho más a menudo, así que esperaba que eso significara que su estado anímico era dichoso ahora que su relación parecía ir por buen camino y las cosas en su entorno familiar eran todo lo normales que podía aspirar a que lo fueran.

Suspiró azorado; ese color ensalzaba la belleza de los ojos de su adorado Alexander.

En silencio, sonriendo sin querer ni poder evitarlo, Magnus le contempló caminar hacia él.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa, llegó hasta el brujo y se inclinó para besarle de forma suave y corta en los labios.

— ¿Por qué me miras como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse?—bromeó, al ser consciente del modo extraño en el que le observaba su novio.

Magnus se rio.

—No te miro como si el mundo estuviera a punto de llegar a su fin, Alexander, sino como si fueras el principio de todo para mí. Y lo hago así porque tu presencia me alegra el día de un modo que no puedes imaginarlo. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Estoy ansioso por enseñártela.

La maravillosa sonrisa con la que contestó Alec hizo que su corazón doliera de un modo inexplicablemente agradable.

—Ya te he prometido varias veces que olvidaré la oferta que me hizo Luke, no has de sobornarme para asegurarte.

Magnus alzó una ceja, después le dio un golpecito en el estómago.

Alec soltó un quejido, entre divertido y dolorido.

— ¿Has de volver pronto al instituto? ¿O puedo acapararte durante un par de días?—preguntó el brujo, acercándose a su cuerpo y mirándole desde abajo a corta distancia.

La forma en la que le miraba, anhelante, sumada a su cercanía resultaba tan cautivadora que Alec necesitó respirar profundamente antes de contestar.

— ¿Un par de días?—preguntó, curioso y casi en un susurro; sin dejar de mirarle a los labios.

Magnus sonrió con picardía. Siendo consciente de que el embriagador efecto que provocaba Alec sobre él era en realidad recíproco.

—Quiero llevarte a un sitio. Uno muy especial—afirmó, ansioso.

—Pues no sé si he de volver pronto al instituto o no, pero lo mismo me da. Llévame donde quieras—contestó Alec, alzando una mano y acariciando el labio inferior de Magnus; todavía recordaba cómo había terminado la primera ocasión en la que el brujo le llevó a un lugar especial para él.

Al pensar en la primera vez que hizo el amor con Magnus, no fue capaz de aguantar más la necesidad de besarle de nuevo, se inclinó y rozó sus labios. Los atrapó entre los suyos y los acarició con la punta de la lengua.

Magnus suspiró en el beso. Su mano derecha se posó en el pecho de Alec, justo donde residía su corazón, y se permitió notar su ritmo acelerado.

—Vamos, brujo, ¿a qué esperas? Haz tu magia—dijo el cazador, contra sus labios y con tono divertido. Adoraba que alguien tan poderoso como Magnus Bane se viera superado por el efecto de sus besos. Nunca creyó ser capaz de provocar semejante impacto en nadie.

Con la mano libre, el brujo chasqueó los dedos, hizo un par de movimientos, y les trasladó a ambos hasta el lugar que deseaba mostrarle; lo hizo todo sin que tuvieran que moverse un centímetro de la posición en que se hallaban.

Alec apartó los ojos de él un momento, observó la estancia a su alrededor. No le era familiar. Ni lo más mínimo.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, volviendo a conectar su mirada con la de Magnus como si todo lo demás no fuera ni remotamente importante; sus manos descansaban en la cintura del brujo.

Magnus cogió aire con fuerza antes de contestar. Ese era un momento muy importante para él.

La mano que tenía sobre el pecho de Alec apretó su presión. El cazador pudo notar su nerviosismo. Le miró curioso. No solía verle nervioso.

— ¿Magnus?

—Ok. Vamos allá—dijo, dándose ánimos; el miedo que sentía en esos instantes no era propio de él—. Ayer estuve pensando mucho en nuestra relación, y…

Alec le interrumpió.

—No sé si eso es bueno—dijo, con mofa.

—No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra hasta que termine, Alexander—amenazó, haciéndole reír con su tono paternalista.

—Está bien. Prosigue—dijo, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ponerse serio.

Antes de conocerle, permanecer serio era algo natural en Alexander Lightwood. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando estaba con Magnus, no podía evitar sonreír todo el rato. Y tomarse las cosas de un modo serio y formal, parecía ser difícil, para variar.

—Como decía antes de ser interrumpido por mi apuesto e impertinente novio—prosiguió el brujo, volviendo a hacerle sonreír—ayer estuve pensando mucho en nuestra relación. Ahora que las cosas están más calmadas y han encontrado un camino a seguir, me he dado cuenta de que nos faltaba algo en nuestra esperanzadora visión de futuro.

Alec alzó las cejas, su expresión era en si la pregunta clave. ¿El qué?

—Un hogar común—contestó Magnus, sin necesidad de esperar a que la pronunciara.

—Creía que habíamos acordado todo ese rollo de que yo era tu hogar, y tú el mío—contestó Alec, contrariado—. Además, me diste la llave del loft y creía que…

Magnus llevó una mano al cuello del cazador, acarició la runa dibujada en su piel suavemente con los dedos.

—No me malinterpretes, lo eres, mi querido Alexander, en un sentido profundo, romántico y figurado de la palabra. Pero deseo para nosotros algo que pueda ser literal y propio. Deseo un lugar al que ambos podamos llamar hogar, y en el que construir una historia juntos. Sin que ese lugar en concreto tenga una historia en común con nadie más. Para ninguno de los dos.

— Un sitio en el que nunca antes hayamos estado. Qué no sea ni de tu pasado, ni del mío, ¿quieres decir?—por algún motivo, se sentía agitado ante ese pensamiento; nunca antes había vivido con nadie que no fuera su familia, o sus compañeros del instituto. Si lo que Magnus estaba dando a entender era que quería que compartieran un techo, ese era un gran paso para él.

—Exacto. Y en el que nadie haya vivido antes. Solo nosotros.

— ¿Eso es esta casa?—preguntó Alec, tragando despacio—. ¿Un nuevo hogar para los dos?

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El interior de la casa estaba vacío. Ni muebles, ni cortinas en las ventanas, la pintura era blanca y claramente de origen. Parecía nueva, y a la espera de que alguien decidiera cuál iba a ser su personalidad.

—Así es—contestó el brujo, afirmando sus sospechas—. La he construido para nosotros. En una ciudad en la que nunca he estado antes. No hay en mis cuatrocientos años de vida un solo día o minuto de historia sobre este lugar. A excepción de los que llevo compartiendo contigo desde que hemos llegado. Y sé, gracias a tu hermana, que tú nunca has estado aquí tampoco.

Las dos cejas de Alec se alzaron.

— ¿Estamos siquiera en el mismo continente que hace cinco minutos?

Tras reírse, Magnus contestó a su pregunta.

—Bienvenido a Canadá, Alexander.

Alec abrió los ojos de forma exagerada.

— ¿En serio?—siempre había querido viajar a Canadá. Era un país que le atraía sobremanera; sus montañas rocosas, sus parques naturales, sus lagos… todo el verde y blanco de sus lugares le llamaba la atención de un modo desconcertante desde que era un crío. Si soñaba con visitar algún día un lugar diferente a Idris, era ese.

Se apartó de Magnus y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Miró al exterior y contempló sobrecogido las vistas que rodeaban la casa en la que se encontraban.

—No puede ser que…—entusiasmado, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y salió de ella. Bajó al piso inferior, y salió de la casa.

El parque nacional de Banff se encontraba localizado en las montañas rocosas. En esos instantes, Alec se hallaba rodeado en igual medida de montañas nevadas, bosques densos de coníferas y glaciares.

La visión de ese paisaje era tan estremecedora, que notó un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Estaba tan absorto en disfrutar del lugar que le rodeaba, que ni siquiera reparó al principio en que Magnus se colocaba a su lado.

El brujo le miró de soslayo; una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios de Alec.

Tragó con fuerza.

—Esto… esto es sin duda lo más especial que han hecho nunca por mí—Miró a Magnus a los ojos en silencio durante unos segundos, conmovido. Después negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y una caída de hombros—ni siquiera sé qué decir. No esperaba algo… así. Nunca me había parado a pensar en lo que podía ser compartir un hogar con alguien que no fuera mi familia.

Por un momento, Magnus tuvo miedo de haber tentado a la suerte. ¿Y si todo ese asunto era demasiado para Alec? ¿Y si era demasiado pronto?

—Quizás me he precipitado al…

El cazador no le dejó terminar, se colocó de nuevo frente a él y cogió su mano derecha para que volviera a ponerla sobre su corazón; Magnus lo notó cabalgar más deprisa que nunca. Casi se podía comparar a la velocidad a la que lo hacía el suyo.

—He dicho que no sabía qué decir, no que no lo quisiera. Que hayas hecho esto, que quieras esto para nosotros, es…—no sabía cómo calificarlo—increíble, y abrumador, y… ni siquiera sé cómo darte las gracias por algo así. Ni si podré hacerlo algún día como se merece.

La dicha que inundó el ser de Magnus, fue demasiado grande como para que pudiera describirse.

Carraspeó antes de hablar, la emoción le hacía temblar la voz.

—No digas nada, entonces. Mi dulce Alexander, limítate a crear acciones con las que llenar las páginas en blanco del libro de nuestra historia juntos—en cuanto terminaron de hablar, sus labios buscaron la runa del cuello de Alec.

Como siempre, a su propia y peculiar manera, Magnus le acababa de dar a entender que no le importaba que no fuera capaz de expresar con palabras aquello que sentía. Pidiéndole que las obviara y se limitara a mostrárselo a través de sus caricias.

Alec cerró los ojos al notar los húmedos besos que el brujo repartía por su cuello, dibujando la runa con su lengua.

—Alexander—pronunció su nombre como un suspiro—. La grandeza de tu nombre solo es equiparable a la de tu corazón. Incluso tu sabor es celestial. Puedo paladear el cielo en mis labios al acariciar tu piel.

La nuez de Adán de Alec se movió al tragar con fuerza, excitado.

Abrió los ojos y sujetó en su puño el largo collar que rodeaba el cuello de Magnus, apartándole de su piel para reclamar que uniera la boca que la acariciaba con la suya.

Conforme el beso se volvía más intenso, las manos de Alec abandonaban los collares del brujo y se sujetaban con ansia a su camisa color antracita. Le apretaba cada vez con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si la cercanía y el contacto nunca fueran suficientes.

Desesperados, sus largos dedos abandonaron la ropa y sujetaron a Magnus de ambos lados de la cara, rozando con las yemas los lóbulos de sus orejas. Profundizó el beso hundiendo la lengua en su garganta, explorándola con la misma necesidad que le tocaba; acariciando con la punta cada rincón de ese húmedo tesoro que se moría por hacer suyo.

Al separarse de su boca, respiraba entrecortado.

Durante unos instantes, miró a Magnus en silencio. Hechizado por el efecto de sus besos.

Al hacerlo, se percató de cómo el labio inferior del brujo temblaba. Al igual que lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo.

—Deberíamos entrar en la casa—dijo, en un tono muy bajo y casi pegado a su boca—. No quiero que te congeles por querer impresionarme.

Magnus sonrió, divertido por su confusión.

—Me conmueve tu inocencia, mi amado Alexander—llevó las manos a la parte inferior de la camisa de Alec y las metió bajo la tela, acariciando su estómago primero, y bajando con una de ellas hasta rozar su erección después—. No es el frío lo que me tiene temblando como una doncella inexperta, sino tú.

La cabeza de Alec cayó hacia adelante, posándose sobre uno de los hombros del brujo un instante; tratando de recuperar la cordura que ese gesto le había arrebatado.

—Vamos dentro—dijo, esta vez no fue una sugerencia, ni una petición, sino una auténtica exigencia.

Sonriendo lascivo, Magnus obedeció. Caminó hacia la casa sin mirar atrás, pero sabiendo que su joven y apasionado cazador de sombras le seguía el paso de cerca.

Al ser el último en entrar, Alec cerró la puerta tras él. Se quedó parado un momento, contemplando cómo Magnus convertía en un segundo aquella estancia vacía en un cálido hogar donde disfrutar de su compañía.

Un simple chasquido de dedos, un par de movimientos de sus manos y el salón se iluminaba con la llama que salía del fuego de su nueva chimenea. Junto a esta, una gruesa y confortable alfombra persa vestía el suelo.

Alec observó la sala, asombrado todavía de todo aquello de lo que era capaz su novio el brujo con un simple gesto.

— ¿Qué opinas?—preguntó Magnus, con tono juguetón.

—Que si en un momento has hecho esto, no quiero saber lo que puedes ser capaz de hacer con la decoración del resto de la casa una vez que tengas tiempo para pensar.

Magnus se rio, se acercó a él y le ofreció una mano. Alec la unió con la suya con gusto, y se dejó arrastrar por la sala hasta que ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía del calor de la chimenea.

—Tengamos, mi amor…—le corrigió el brujo—cuando tengamos tiempo de pensar en cómo decorarla.

Ambospensó Alec. Recordando que ese, ahora, era su nuevo hogar. El que compartía con Magnus.

Sin mediar palabra, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del brujo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando lo tuvo al descubierto, acarició su pecho y besó su cuello con devoción, sujetándole con una mano por la espalda y con la otra por la mandíbula.

Excitado por ese agarre tan dominante, el brujo aprovechó la posición de esta última para saborear con sus labios los largos dedos del cazador.

Alec gimió, aún más excitado al notar cómo los humedecía y los introducía en su boca.

Notando el efecto que esa caricia provocaba en él, Magnus quiso ir más allá sujetando su mano y besándola por completo. Fue al hacerlo por la muñeca, cuando notó la cicatriz que Alec se había hecho al mutilarse para tratar de contactar con Jace.

Aquel acto, aquella experiencia cercana a la muerte, debía haber hecho mella en él de un modo indescriptible. Ya que el cazador había decidido no curarla del todo con un iratze, sino mantenerla a la vista del mundo. Hacerla eterna.

Alec notó que Magnus se detenía al tocarla. Ambos la observaron en silencio.

El cazador le dio una respuesta antes de formular la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué ocultarla? Dijiste que en la vida ya había suficientes cosas por las que avergonzarse. Que el amor no debe ser una de ellas, ¿recuerdas?

Magnus simplemente asintió, comprendiendo.

Alec prosiguió.

—El amor que siento por mi hermano nunca ha estado más claro. Perder la conexión con él casi me mata. No quiero avergonzarme de que exista. Ni de modo alguno en el que se manifieste. O de lo que haya hecho para defenderlo. Aunque eso signifique que haya de vivir con esta fea cicatriz en mi muñeca el resto de mi vida.

Una extraña expresión de angustia se dibujó en el rostro de Magnus, así que Alec se apresuró en decir lo siguiente que tenía pensado; llevaba muchos días dándole vueltas, y ese era el momento perfecto.

Cogió aire profundamente.

—Déjame ver la cicatriz—pidió.

Magnus le miró confuso.

— ¿Qué…

—No, por favor, no finjas. Sabes de cuál hablo, de la que debió hacerte la flecha con la que te atravesé el hombro el día que te fuiste con Valentine.

El brujo se estremeció. Al igual que él, había optado por dejar que esa cicatriz se quedara marcada en su piel para siempre. La llevaba escondida bajo un glamour. No quería que Alec la viera. Y habían sido ya varias las ocasiones en las que había tenido ocasión de hacerlo; y él la tentación de dejarla ver.

—Creía que no lo recordabas—confesó—. ¿Cómo has sabido que…

—No lo sé, pero sabía que la tenías todavía. La primera vez que te vi sin camiseta vi que la escondías, así que decidí no decir nada al respecto. Pero estaba seguro de que seguía ahí. Y no, no podría olvidarlo—afirmó Alec, mirándole entristecido—. Porque nunca podré perdonármelo.

—Ese es precisamente el motivo de ocultarla, pequeño—acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—Déjame verla—insistió.

Esta vez Magnus hizo lo que deseaba, anuló el glamour y permitió que viera el lugar en el que su flecha le había dañado.

Los labios de Alec se entreabrieron, en un gesto que trataba de coger aire al ver el daño que había causado su agresión en el brujo. Por algún motivo, supo que él tampoco habría querido hacerla desaparecer.

¿Era, quizás, porque en el fondo, no eran tan distintos?

No puedo soportar la curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué no has hecho que desaparezca con tu magia?

—Me recuerda el sufrimiento que te infligí. Que te he de compensar por ello—fue totalmente sincero, de nada servía mentirle.

Alec acarició la cicatriz, después la besó.

—Nunca vuelvas a ocultarla—pidió—. Ni a pensar que debes compensarme nada. Porque…—el brujo le interrumpió.

—Claro que debo compensarte por…—pero el cazador no le permitió continuar.

—No. Ahora lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Lo que querías decir con que no hay que avergonzarse de amar. Lo que hicimos, ambos, cada uno por su cuenta, fue por lo que sentíamos por el otro. A nuestra manera, tratamos de mostrar nuestro dolor, y de compensar el que nos hicimos. Pero no quiero que sea así y…

Alec se detuvo sólo un segundo, haciendo creer a Magnus que dudaba. Pero solamente trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—El tipo de amor que siento por Jace nada tiene que ver con el que siento por ti—afirmó, con total convencimiento—. Él es mi familia de un modo fraternal, es correcto, seguro y confortable. Tú, en cambio… la forma en la que te amo a ti, de uno que jamás podré explicar. Es visceral, inesperada, incontrolable y… me asusta y al mismo tiempo noto que no puedo prescindir de ella. Que no me sentiría completo si no estuviera.

Magnus enmudeció. Esta vez por completo. Hacía muchos siglos que nadie le hacía perder el poder de la palabra como él.

Alec se percató de su silencio, del modo desconcertado en el que le miraba. Ciertamente no esperaba que dijera algo como eso.

Parecía que su arrebato de sinceridad había cogido al brujo completamente desprevenido.

Eso hizo ensalzar la valentía que sentía en esos momentos.

—Te quiero, Magnus—afirmó, sincero, directo y arrollando el poco sentido y cordura que quedaban en el brujo.

Magnus ni siquiera pestañeó. Durante unos segundos incontables, solo le miró como si estuviera sumido en un sueño en lugar de estar viviendo esa escena de verdad.

Escrutó las formas de su cara disfrutando del modo en que las llamas del fuego de la chimenea iluminaban sus ojos. Se sintió arder él mismo por dentro, y sus pupilas se tornaron rasgadas y de color dorado.

Cayó sobre el cuerpo de Alec sin que este percibiera en un solo gesto lo que iba a hacer hasta que le tuvo literalmente encima.

Desabrochó su camisa botón a botón con urgencia y arrastrando la prenda hacia atrás de un tirón en cuanto la tuvo completamente abierta; dejándola a medio camino de sus brazos. Observó su pecho desnudo un segundo, deleitándose del picor que sentía en los labios solo de pensar en saborearlo. Acto seguido atacó de nuevo su boca, y fue testigo de cómo Alec intentaba quitarse la prenda del todo con torpeza, sorprendido por su arrebato.

Magnus no tardó en llevar sus manos al cinturón del pantalón del cazador. En desabrocharlo y colar una de ellas entre la tela de su ropa interior para sentir su carne palpitar caliente y endurecida.

—Magnus—fue un susurró contra su boca, uno excitado y provocado por la sensación de descontrol que manaba del brujo—Oh, joder—perjuró, sobrepasado; adoraba que hiciera eso, que buscara tocarle, sentir su deseo.

Alec se dejó llevar por ese estado de ánimo, le sujetó del trasero y le levantó en el aire, haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Utilizando la fuerza y la velocidad que ser un Nefilim le otorgaban, tardó apenas un segundo en tener a Magnus tumbado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la alfombra.

En esa ocasión no contaba con las restricciones de que fuera su primera vez. No temía equivocarse. Sabía lo que deseaba y cómo lo quería.

Arrastró los pantalones del brujo hacia abajo sin molestarse en desabrocharlos del todo; acompañados de su ropa interior para asegurarse de que su objetivo quedaba al descubierto al instante.

Incluso se lamió los labios cuando lo tuvo delante. Pensar en probarle de nuevo, le hacía rozar la locura.

Magnus se tapó los ojos con una mano al verle observarlo de ese modo. Sorprendido una vez más por el hecho de que pudiera ser tan tímido e ingenuo en ocasiones, y en cambio convertirse en lo que era cuando le poseía; ni siquiera él, que era en parte demonio, podía mostrar tanta lascivia y lujuria en la mirada como lo hacía su joven cazador cuando lo observaba hambriento como en esos momentos.

Si ver su expresión al pensar en rodear su polla con sus labios le hacía estremecerse, verle acariciarlos y sentirle engullirla era una sensación que sólo Alec, y a pesar de sus cuatrocientos años de vida, había podido hacerle sentir.

Su destreza mejoraba con cada ocasión que le probaba. En cada una de ellas, la timidez desaparecía más rápido y su deseo se hacía más libre y tangible; haciendo que se desinhibiera de un modo desconcertante.

Le rodeó entero, profundamente, lamió de arriba abajo y mordisqueó la punta en diversas ocasiones. Se sentía tan bien, tan placentero, que Magnus no tardó en hundir sus manos en el cabello negro de su joven amante, sin miramientos, y dispuesto a dirigir sus movimientos y evitar que los detuviera llegado el momento.

Cuando fue incapaz de continuar conteniéndose, se corrió tan fuerte, que Alec no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Tampoco pareció desear hacerlo, engulló hasta la última gota de su esencia y sonrió con picardía mientras se limpiaba los restos.

El cazador terminó de quitarse los pantalones, los dejó caer al suelo, y abrió un poco más las piernas de Magnus para colocarse correctamente entre ellas.

—Me encanta cuando haces esos ruiditos—admitió, divertido.

Su voz profunda y su tono obsceno hicieron que el brujo le observara asombrado.

—Te recuerdo que la primera vez creías que me hacías daño—le recordó, riendo; tanto como su respiración acelerada le permitía.

—Hasta que me di cuenta de que era todo lo contrario—llevó su mano a la polla de Magnus, y tomó su boca al mismo tiempo que la rozaba.

Las piernas del brujo rodearon su cintura, y la polla de Alec quedó atrapada en la dulce fricción de sus cuerpos.

Se apartó de su boca para gemir excitado.

La mano con la que le acariciaba subió hasta su cuello, lo sujetó con fuerza y volvió a besarle; hundiendo la lengua tan profundamente como pudo.

—Haz lo tuyo, brujo…—bromeó, pícaro— haz que aparezca una cama en esa habitación para que pueda…

No permitiendo que terminara la frase, Magnus dijo una palabra que Alec no entendió y chasqueó los dedos.

Se vieron trasladados al piso superior, apareciendo sobre una enorme cama instalada en el centro; en la mesilla de noche colocada a su lado derecho, había un bote de lubricante preparado para ser utilizado.

Desnudo entre sus piernas, el joven cazador sonrió. El brujo lo había preparado todo para que esa velada fuera lo más adecuada posible a sus expectativas.

Algún día debería admitir que lo de que su novio tuviera poderes como esos, le gustaba bastante.

— ¿Algo más?—preguntó Magnus, socarrón.

Alec se mordió el labio inferior.

—La ducha, déjala preparada. Pienso llevarte allí después de hacértelo aquí. Te recuerdo que lo tenemos pendiente.

Magnus soltó una enorme carcajada.

Después puso la mano en la nuca de Alec y le atrajo para besarle de forma suave pero apasionada.

Cuando se separaron, el cazador se inclinó hacia atrás, quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas, y alargó la mano para coger el bote de lubricante.

Magnus se lo quitó de las manos y lo abrió él mismo. Sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos un solo instante, puso un poco en sus propias manos y lo extendió por toda la extensión de la polla de Alec.

El cazador gimió cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás; disfrutando la caricia.

Abandonando su lugar en la cama, Magnus se puso en pie. Empujó a Alec para atrás para que cambiara su posición de arrodillado a sentado, y se agachó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo.

¿Qué haces?preguntaban la sonrisa y la mirada curiosa de su novio.

Magnus rozó sus labios con un dedo, silenciándole antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta. Acarició la polla lubricada de su joven cazador y la guio hasta el lugar en el que deseaba sentirla.

Alec tragó excitado al notar la entrada del brujo oprimir su glande.

Suavemente, con decisión y disfrutando de lo que le hacía sentir con la frente apoyada en la suya, Magnus dejó que su miembro le invadiera.

Gimieron al unísono cuando le sintió hacerlo por completo.

Alec le rodeó con fuerza con sus largos brazos; uno de ellos envolviendo la parte alta de su espalda y sujetando su nuca para inmovilizarle y dirigir la profundidad de sus besos.

Magnus comenzó a moverse sobre él, cabalgándole lenta pero rítmicamente al principio. Sus manos sobre los lados del cuello del cazador.

Los besos de Alec se desviaron de su boca a su mandíbula, mordisqueándola. Después a su cuello, saboreándolo a su paso, y bajaron por su clavícula hasta succionar y morder su hombro.

Conforme esos besos recorrían su piel, el ritmo con el que Magnus se movía se hacía más rápido y necesitado.

Cuando ya no fue capaz de soportar más la montaña rusa de sensaciones que le embargaban, Alec le sujetó con fuerza de las caderas para profundizar sus estocadas; ansioso por alcanzar el éxtasis y colmarle con su resultado.

Lo hizo como a Magnus le gustaba, jadeando, gimiendo, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras le observaba como si lo que sentía le matara al mismo tiempo que le daba la vida.

El brujo se corrió de nuevo pocos instantes después. Acogido por la fricción de sus dos cuerpos y lamiendo la runa del cuello de Alec como si quisiera grabarla en su mente al recorrerla con la punta de su lengua.

Tras recobrar un ritmo de respiración adecuado, el cazador sonrió y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes algún tipo de fetiche con la runa de mi cuello, ¿a que sí?

Magnus sonrió y le miró alzando solamente una ceja.

—Desde la primera vez que la vi, pequeño… desde la primera vez que la vi.

Alec respondió a su confesión riéndose.

—Bueno, supongo que desde tu altura la tienes bastante a tiro—bromeó.

Como réplica a su atrevimiento, Magnus movió su trasero en círculo.

Alec jadeó y la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza; no tenía claro si lo hacía para tratar de detenerle o para lo contrario, su polla todavía se encontraba en el interior del brujo.

—No sé si te habrás percatado, Alexander, pero en estos momentos tu altura no es ninguna ventaja—. En esa posición, era él quien marcaba el ritmo, quien dominaba la situación.

Como respuesta, Alec le sujetó del trasero y le apretó de nuevo contra sí.

Esta vez fue el brujo el primero en gemir.

—Muéstrame el camino a esa ducha, Magnus—pidió, hablando contra su boca y en un tono de lo más lascivo. Iba a mostrarle como su aventajada altura podía ser todo un regalo para él.

Durante parte de su infancia, y toda su adolescencia, tener que lidiar con el estado de ánimo pesimista y oscuro de Alec había sido todo un reto para Jace. A pesar de que le quería de un modo incondicional e indiscutible, su hermano y su falta de optimismo le sacaban de sus casillas en muchas ocasiones.

Sin embargo, si su parte negativa había sido difícil de llevar, la positividad de la que hacía alarde últimamente estaba amenazando con provocarle una sobredosis de dopamina.

Debido a los hechos acontecidos hacía pocas semanas, su vínculo parabatai parecía haberse intensificado. Eso hacía que la facilidad con la que sentía el uno lo que percibía el otro hubiera aumentado también.

Eso, empezaba a resultar un problema.

—Por el ángel, Izzy. ¿Quieres acabar de una vez?—Jace volvió a insistir en que se diera prisa—. Te juro que como no espabiles me voy sin ti.

Habían decidido pedir un permiso para acompañar a Clary a Idris; la pelirroja quería conocer el hogar en el que debería haber crecido de criarse siendo una de ellos, y si Isabelle continuaba demorándose, nunca llegarían a la hora concretada por Maryse para reunirse para la apertura del portal que les trasladaría a la ciudad.

Y Jace estaba ansioso por atravesarlo. No solamente por el hecho de volver a ver el lugar, sino por poner algo de distancia entre su cordura y las emociones que sentía que su hermano no podía evitar compartir con él.

No era como si sintiera todo al detalle cuando Alec estaba con Magnus; como en esos momentos, que sabía por Isabelle que estaban manteniendo una velada romántica exiliados en algún lugar de Canadá, pero la dicha que percibía era tan fuerte, tan auténtica y desmesurada, que su propia desdicha aumentaba en consecuencia.

Amar a Clary y no poder tenerla amenazaba con acabar con él.

Eres idiotase dijo. Huía de la felicidad que desprendía su hermano para exiliarse él mismo en una ciudad en la que, la única persona que podía destruirlo anímicamente, iba a estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

Se sentía feliz por Alec, de verdad que lo hacía. Pero no era capaz de evitar desear para sí mismo un poco de esa felicidad junto a Clary.

Al no poder obtenerla, huir y refugiarse en el dolor le parecía mejor idea que continuar añorándola.

Era muy incoherente. Y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Isabelle dio un último y largo beso a Simon.

—Te veré pronto—dijo, despidiéndose por fin—procura no echarme demasiado de menos.

—Tarde. Ya lo estoy haciendo—contestó el vampiro, mirándola embelesado.

Jace rodó los ojos, esos dos tampoco podían ser más desesperantes.

Se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿Por qué no merecía encontrar a alguien que le correspondiera? Y a quien pudiera amar sin convertir su amor en un pecado capital, ya que estamos.

Isabelle le dio un golpe en el brazo al pasar a su lado, sacándole de sus derrotistas pensamientos.

—Sois vomitivos—se quejó, adelantándola.

Isabelle se quedó parada. Jace se volvió para mirarla, exasperado.

— ¿Y ahora por qué no andas?

—Quizás porque eres un idiota y me debes una disculpa—se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada—. Lo normal sería que te alegraras por mí.

Jace tragó angustiado. Tenía razón.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó a su hermana.

—Lo siento—afirmó, acariciando sus dos brazos con cariño—. Esto de que Alec rezume felicidad me está sacando de mis casillas, es muy incómodo notarle así. Verte a ti con Simon del mismo modo solo hace que…

—Esto es por Clary, ¿no?—lo interrumpió ella.

Jace suspiró, profundamente.

—No soy capaz de manejarlo—admitió.

Isabelle acarició su mejilla, con dulzura y una mirada de aflicción.

—Será difícil, pero lo superarás. Tienes que seguir adelante, Jace.

Asintió, tratando de fingir que su consejo le ayudaba, pero no era así.

Admitir que lo que sentía por ella nunca podría ser, era como perderla. No podía perder a Clary.

—Verás como cuando lleguemos a Idris se te quita todo. Allí harán cola por tenerte, hermanito. Como siempre—dijo Isabelle, intentando animarle.

Jace fingió que su treta resultaba.

—Tienes razón, ¿por qué conformarme con una para siempre cuando puedo tener una cada día?—soltó, socarrón.

Quizás el antiguo Jace hubiera pensado de ese modo, pero ambos sabían que el nuevo, el que se había enamorado de Clary, no pensaba de ese modo.

Ambos decidieron obviar ese conocimiento. Recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron juntos al lugar de partida.

Isabelle rogaba al ángel que su hermano encontrara una solución al dolor de su corazón, al igual que lo había hecho Alec.

Jace, en cambio, pensaba en que nunca lo haría. En que acabaría volviéndose loco tratando de encontrar a una sustituta para la pelirroja que le había dado una inesperada felicidad, y que tan fácilmente se la había arrebatado.

¿Y si acababa volviéndose un tarado que las comparaba a todas con ella?

¿Y si le pedía a Magnus que le buscara una…

Por el ángel, no puedo creer que siquiera hayas pensado eso, Jacese reprochó a sí mismo.

Pensó en el brujo Nathaniel. En como ese pobre loco había perdido el juicio por amor y acabado intentando forzar a su hermano para que dejara que el alma de su amado habitara su cuerpo.

¿Y si acababa como ese pobre idiota?

—Hey, Iz—preguntó a su hermana, curioso—. ¿Ha habido alguna novedad con lo de Nathaniel?

—No, continúan sin encontrarle—contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía a qué venía que ahora Jace preguntara por ese pobre imbécil—. Seguramente se habrá escondido en alguno de sus agujeros bajo tierra y no volverá a asomar su estúpida cabezota.

En el fondo no era más que un pobre iluso enamoradopensó Jace, sintiendo lástima por él.

Por un momento, pensó en que las enseñanzas de los cazadores de sombras eran acertadas: los sentimientos nublan el juicio y no son más que un impedimento.

Entonces llegaron a su destino y la imagen de Clary le dejó sin aliento; aguardaba su llegada parada junto al portal. Le miró con tanta intensidad como lo hacía el primer día, antes de que Valentine les convenciera de que eran hermanos.

Notaba en su mirada como el deseo que él sentía residía también en su interior.

¿Sintiendo pena por Nathaniel?se dijo. Jace, tú estás más jodido que él. Resopló, frustrado y se acercó a ella.

Cuando Clary le miró a los ojos, tan próxima a él, su corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¿Preparada?—preguntó, su tono de voz cálido y cercano.

—Preparada—contestó ella, buscando su mano y enlazando sus dedos.

Jace no pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta.

Bueno, quizás no la tuviera como él deseaba, pero la tenía a su lado. Eso debería bastarle.

Debería…

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el destino tuviera escrito para ellos algo distinto a lo que creían.

Notaba como el agua corría por su espalda y bajaba hasta colarse por la apertura de su trasero. Uno de los largos dedos de Alec acompañaba el líquido transparente en su camino hacia la separación de esos dos montículos que deseaba lamer en tanta medida como morder.

Magnus estaba de pie contra las paredes de baldosas de la ducha, su frente pegada a la fría superficie y sus ojos cerrados. Se limitaba a sentir las caricias que su joven cazador de sombras le regalaba en el interior de esa enorme ducha.

Alec se había posicionado tras él, atrapando su cuerpo desnudo entre la pared y su propia desnudez.

Tras permitir que le poseyera en su nueva cama, Magnus se dejó arrastrar hacia el baño y disfrutó de sus envestidas contra esa misma pared en la que ahora descansaba.

Llevaban minutos en esa misma posición. Alec acariciando todo su cuerpo como si no se cansara de recorrerlo.

Ya fuera a cargo de sus gruesos labios, o de sus largos dedos, cada rincón de su piel se había visto premiado con alguna de sus atenciones.

Magnus sentía una presión en el pecho que no era capaz de describir.

Solo encontró un modo de aliviarla.

—Te quiero, Alexander.

Los dedos de Alec que jugueteaban con la piel de su trasero, se quedaron quietos al instante.

Era cierto que sabía lo que Magnus sentía por él, lo había demostrado con creces. Pero, a pesar de que él había dicho esas dos palabras claramente en dos ocasiones, o más o menos, el brujo todavía no lo había hecho. No del modo en que acababa de hacerlo; con tanto significado en su voz.

Saliendo del trance en el que se hallaba sumido gracias a sus caricias, el brujo se volvió, pegando su espalda a la pared y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que esperara una respuesta. Una reacción.

Alec sonrió de un modo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus labios curvados y su corazón rebosante de felicidad.

—Y yo a ti, Magnus—dijo, en un susurro junto a su oído, tratando de no hacerlo algo demasiado significativo—Por eso, ¿sabes qué…—preguntó, con tono animado—he tomado una decisión.

—Y, ¿cuál es, pequeño?—agradeció la forma en la que manejó su declaración de amor; tan casual como si solamente hubiera oído algo que ya sabía.

El cazador suspiró. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de Magnus y le rodeó abrazándole con fuerza.

—No vamos a volver nunca a Brooklyn. Ni a ningún otro sitio. Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el tiempo y repetir este día una y otra vez.

El brujo se rio.

—Si puedes desearlo, es tuyo, Alexander—aceptó encantado, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del cazador para atraerle hacia abajo y poder besarle.

Cuando se separaron, Alec le miró con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Los brujos concedéis deseos?

Magnus soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo a cazadores de sombras apuestos, desnudos y mojados como tú—fue su contestación.

Alec sonrió y volvió a besarle. Un beso corto y juguetón.

— ¿Cuántos?

Esta vez fue Magnus quien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuántos deseos me concedes?—preguntó de nuevo el cazador.

Divertido, el brujo contestó.

—Son siempre tres, cariño.

Alec hizo un gesto pensativo durante unos instantes, después volvió a hablar.

—El lago, la cocina, y el salón—dijo, haciendo que Magnus le observara descolocado.

— ¿Qué…

Alec se rio.

—Son mis tres deseos. Los próximos tres sitios en los que deseo tenerte desnudo como ahora.

La carcajada que salió de la garganta de Magnus fue aún mayor esta vez.

—Si puedes desearlo, es tuyo, Alexander—repitió. Y fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a besarle de nuevo. Esta vez sin pensamiento alguno de detenerse.

-Fin-


End file.
